Inevitable
by Srunicornbluee
Summary: Strange ya sabía todo lo que iba a pasar y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que el futuro que estaban viviendo sería en el que ganarían, aunque eso conlleve a que desaparezca, aunque quizás no era eso lo que pasaría.
1. Aclaraciones

Dado que en Avengers: Infiniti War Dr. Stephen Strange vio 14.000.605 futuros y solo en uno ganaban, este es uno de esos futuros en donde no ganan.

Advertencia: es un contenido marcado como maduro, pero no en todos los capítulos va a haber contenido sexual y probablemente agregue otro tipo de contenido maduro también, en caso de haber algún tipo de este contenido será probablemente un capítulo completo, así que en caso de que no quieras leer este tipo de cosas simplemente lo pueden evitar, ya que siempre estará marcado con un +18, o en caso de que sea lo que más quieras leer ya sabes como encontrarlo.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad exclusiva de Marvel.

El principio de la historia se ambienta en uno de los posible futuros que vio Dr. Strange, se comienza a narrar exactamente desde el momento en el que Thanos chasquea los dedos, cualquier acontecimiento que ocurrió en Infiniti War antes del chasquido de Thanos aquí ocurre exactamente igual como lo hace en la película.


	2. Beso

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Tony completamente molesto – dijiste que no estarías dispuesto a cambiar la gema por nadie, menos por mi

\- Tony – escuchar que lo llamaba por su nombre lo sorprendió – no puedo decirte eso, solo confía en mi

\- No puedo confiar en un mago – Strange solo pudo suspirar, entendía como se sentía Tony – ahora que Thanos consiguió la gema del tiempo es inevitable que consiga la gema que le falta y elimine a la mitad del universo

Strange simplemente lo miró, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba diciendo y no quería discutir con él, Strange esperaba desaparecer y no quería pasar sus últimos minutos discutiendo con él. Strange le sonrió a Tony, se encontraba tranquilo, confiaba que las cosas saldrían de la forma en la que deberían, esperaba desaparecer con el chasquido de Thanos y que Tony lograra recuperarlos, esperaba poder contagiarle a Tony la tranquilidad de saber que todo estaba pasando como debería y poder ver su sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

Ya no había nada más que decir, sólo quedaba esperar a que finalmente todo pasara, luego de unas horas ya todo fue inevitable, mientras Quill ayudaba a poder mantener de pie a Mantis.

\- Algo pasa – susurra ella asustada antes de comenzar a desaparecer

Luego lo siguieron Drax, que llamó a su amigo Quill sin poder hacer nada para evitar lo que estaba pasando, mientras él miraba asustado a Tony, tenía miedo, no quería desaparecer, no del todo, pero sabía que no podría vivir una vida feliz en la que no estuviera Gamora, así que simplemente aceptó su destino cuando se dio cuenta que era inevitable y quizás lo mejor para él.

Todo estaba pasando como Strange vio que pasaría y se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado su momento, miró fijamente a Tony esperando poder mantener esa imagen en su cabeza y poder volver a verla en algún momento.

\- Tony – El nombrado se dio vuelta para poder mirarlo – no había otra manera

Entonces Strange esperó a que llegara su inevitable destino, veía a Tony con cariño, aunque él no se pudiera dar cuenta de ello y esperaba poder verlo nuevamente, aunque no fue eso lo que pasó, Strange no desapareció, no estuvo ni cerca de eso, la que desapareció en su lugar fue Nebula y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que las cosas no estaban pasando como deberían, era él quien debería desaparecer, no ella, sabía que en el único futuro en el que ellos vencerían sería en el que él desaparecía y que no lo hiciera no era algo bueno, intentó de buscar todas las razones posibles mientras esperaba a que Peter también desapareciera, cosa que tampoco pasó, Strange ya no solo estaba preocupado, ya sé había empezado a desesperar, hasta que finalmente pensó que quizás el futuro en el que estaban podría ser el correcto en caso de que el hecho de que Strange hubiera visto todos los futuros y los conociera bien hubiera provocado que el futuro en donde vencían hubiera cambiado, y en el remoto caso que eso fuera posible, quizás no sólo habría un futuro en el que ganaban, sino más de uno o lo que deseaba que no fuera así, que ya no ganarían de ninguna forma.

Strange prefirió evitar asegurarse de que lo que pensaba era verdad o no y decidió simplemente volver a la tierra con Tony y Peter, no ganarían nada quedándose en aquel planeta abandonado, además que Tony y Peter ya estaban desesperados para poder comprobar quienes habían desaparecido y quieres no. El hechicero abrió un portal que dio directamente al edificio de los vengadores, en el cual había una sola persona, Pepper, que esperaba esperanzada que Tony volvería y que hubieran vencido.

\- Tony – exclamó aliviada al ver al nombrado, Strange ignoró la escena romántica y abrió un nuevo portal que lo llevó a su templo

\- Pensé que no te volvería a ver – la vio tiernamente para besarla por unos segundos mientras Peter los veía bastante incomodo

\- Señor Stark, yo debería volver a casa para saber si la tía May está a salvo – lo miró suplicante y Tony no pudo evitar mirarlo con un poco de cariño

\- Primero vamos a curar tus heridas y luego la iras a ver, no queremos que se de cuenta de lo que estuviste haciendo – aunque Tony realmente quería asegurarse que el menos estuviera bien, el resto solo eran excusas – ella debe pensar que estabas en una excursión, dejemos que siga pensando eso

\- Está bien señor Stark – a Tony le agradaba que lo llamará así, ya prácticamente veía al chico como su hijo, quizás Tony ya estaba listo para tener descendencia

\- Pepper, espérame un segundo aquí, iré a curarle las heridas a Peter y a llevarlo a su casa, prometo no demorarme mucho – más que estar dando información parecía como si estuviera pidiendo permiso

\- Ve Tony – sonrió, no se encontraba muy a gusto con eso, pero sabía que era importante para Tony y confiaba en él, así que sólo lo dejó hacer sus cosas

Tony comenzó a caminar, esperando a que Peter lo siguiera, justos fueron hasta una habitación que parecía una enfermaría o más bien una consulta de algún doctor especializado en curar heridas graves y otras no tanto, como las que solían tener todos luego de cada misión, mientras Strange permanecía en su templo meditando, intentando de buscar una respuesta a todo eso.

Strange en su habitación del templo, tranquilo y sin que nadie le molestara comenzó a analizar todo lo que estaba pasando, intentando de encontrar una solución, analizó varias veces si realmente ver los futuros posibles había cambiado esos mismo futuros posibles pero luego de pensarlo mucho se dio cuenta que en todos esos futuros posibles él los veía, no había ningún futuro posible en el que no lo hiciera, cada futuro que él vio y que era posible implicaba que él lo viera y supiera de él. Cuando finalmente se rindió y se dio cuenta que inevitablemente habían terminado en uno de los futuros en lo que no vencían y al final ninguno iba a volver, ninguno de los que había desaparecido iba a volver, se dio cuenta que tenía que decírselo a Tony, tenía que hablarlo con él.

Mientras Tony aún en el edificio de los vengadores estaba ocupado cuidando del chico intentando de curar sus heridas lo mejor posible considerando que no era un experto en ese tipo de cosas, con cuidado sacó un poco de vendaje de unos de los cajones y le comenzó a quitar el traje a Peter, el cual se resistió y la sangre que aún permanecía en su cuerpo se aglomero en su rostro, sonrojándolo completamente.

\- No puedo curarte las heridas si no te sacas el traje – dijo separando las manos de él y levantándolas levemente – pero si quieres te lo puedes sacar tú y yo solo te curo las heridas

\- Yo puedo curármelas solo, no necesito que esté aquí cuando me saque el traje – evitaba mirar a Tony directamente

\- Sabes que eso no es cierto – suspiró – por favor sácatelo, no veré nada que no haya visto antes – dijo intentando de bromear

\- Está bien - susurró

Peter con cuidado se comenzó a sacar el traje, no solo no quería que Tony no se lo sacara porque le avergonzaba completamente que el señor Stark lo desnudara, sino también porque tenía que ser muy cuidadoso al hacerlo porque cualquier mal movimiento le heriría más de lo que ya estaba. Una vez ya sin el traje y en unos bóxer con una tela cuadrillé dejó finalmente que Tony lo curara. Con un poco de algodón y alcohol Tony comenzó a limpiar todas las heridas, acción que le provocaba dolor al menor, así que Tony intentaba ser lo más cuidadoso posible, las heridas más grandes luego de limpiarlas con cuidado las vendó y se aseguró de que fueran lo mínimo visibles posibles, que no generaran bultos bajo la ropa y no se viera por fuera de ella.

\- Usted sabe que de todas formas ella sabe que soy Spider-Man

\- Si lo sé – suspiró una vez termino su trabajo – solo no quiero que se preocupe tanto por ti, sé lo que se siente preocuparse por alguien que no puedes estar del todo seguro si va a estar bien o no ya que siempre está en peligro

\- Entiendo – susurró apenado, no pensó que le preocuparía tanto al señor Stark

\- Quédate aquí unos segundos – salió de la habitación y unos segundos después llegó con una polera y unos pantalones, además de un par de zapatillas – no sé exactamente cuál es tu talla de nada – sonrió – pero espero esto te quede – se lo dejó en sus manos y salió de la habitación

Apenas terminaron salieron del edificio y usaron el primer auto que se encontraron, Tony dejó a Peter en la puerta de su casa y se despidió con un apretón de manos, y sin esperar a verlo entrar volvió al edificio donde lo estaba esperando Pepper, quizás le podría preocupar mucho el chico, pero lo que necesitaba en ese momento era poder estar con su chica y recuperar todo el tiempo que había perdido por la inevitable batalla contra Thanos.

Una vez llegó de regreso al edificio se volvió a encontrar con Pepper, la besó apasionadamente y la abrazo con fuerza, más fuerza de la que nunca la había abrazado.

\- Estoy tan contento de no hayas desaparecido – sonrió y la volvió a besar – no se que habría hecho si te hubiera perdido

\- Habrías muerto probablemente – dijo ella bromeando, aunque sin diversión – yo también estoy contenta de verte

No sabían si llegarían más personas o no, pero eso no les importaba en esos momentos, se tenían el uno al otro y eso era lo que les importaba en esos momentos.

Se sentaron en un sillón que estaba cerca de donde estaban y se vieron sonrientes, no se podían creer lo que estaba pasando y no era que estuvieran contentos de que muchas personas desaparecieran o que podrían haber llegado a perder muchas personas que querían, sino que en esos momentos sólo podían pensar en lo afortunados que eran al tenerse el uno al otro y no haberse perdido.

Esperando a que ninguna otra persona llegara comenzaron a ser un poco más cariñosos, sus besos comenzaron a subir de categoría y luego de unos segundo Pepper se sentó sobre el regazo de Tony, besándolo mientras este comenzaba a acariciar su espalda por debajo de su polera.

Luego de unos minutos mientras continuaban con eso se abrió un portal a un lado de Tony y un preocupado Dr. Strange pasó a través de él.

\- Tony, necesito hablar contigo

Strange los vio algo incómodo, él ya sabía que ella había sobrevivido, pero luego de todo lo que había pasado con Tony y todo lo que había visto en todos esos futuros posibles se le hacía un poco incómodo verlos juntos.

\- No quise interrumpir nada

\- No te preocupes – dijo Tony sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo Strange – cualquier cosa que necesites decir puedes hacerlo

\- Necesito que sea solo nosotros – la miró a ella intentando de no lucir como si la estuviera viendo con despreció – es importante que sea así

\- Está bien – besó a Pepper mientras Strange intentó evitar ver la escena, Pepper se bajó de él y se acomodó en el sillón

\- Ok, entonces vamos a otro lugar – besó una última vez a Pepper

Caminaron uno al lado del otro hasta la sala de reuniones, Strange aseguró que era estrictamente necesario, Tony se sentó en una de las sillas mientras Strange permaneció de pie a unos pasos de él, se quedó ahí en silencio, sabía lo que tenía que decir, entendía perfectamente todo lo que estaba pasando y que Tony también debía saberlo pero no sabía cómo decirlo, comenzó a planear cuidadosamente cada una de sus palabras, pero consideraba que ninguna de ellas era adecuada para expresar lo que tenía que decirle.

\- Vamos mago – se estaba comenzado a impacientar, mientras que Strange lo miró molesto, odiaba que le dijera de esa forma

\- ¿Sabes? – suspiró – creo que no mereces saberlo, pensé que sería importante, pero tú no te tomas nada en serio – se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse, a lo que Tony lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano

\- Ok, no te pongas tan grave – mantenía su mano tomada mientras Strange se comenzaba a sentir un poco incómodo sin mostrarlo para nada

\- Tú no lo entiendes – se acercó unos pasos sin que le soltara la mano – nunca lo entenderías

Strange ya no podía más, no podía sostener la situación por más tiempo, con todo lo que había visto las cosas para él habían cambiado y lo que sentía por el multimillonaria era algo que ya no podía controlar a pesar de que hubiera iniciado hace solo una horas, porque al ver todo esos futuros en donde eran pareja y se amaban hizo que inevitablemente él también sintiera eso. Acortó toda la distancia que tenía de Tony y sin darle tiempo a que se pudiera alejar lo besó directamente en los labios mientras sostenía su rostro entre sus manos, Tony que no se alejó ni terminó el beso, sino que lo correspondió, una vez Strange se alejó de él los dos se dieron cuenta del todo de lo que estaba pasando y de lo que eso significaba.


	3. Peter

Tony se alejó lo más rápido posible, se sintió desconcertado, no entendía para nada lo que estaba pasando, y no es como que realmente le hubiera molestado lo que había hecho, sino que más bien, le agradaba y eso era lo que más le sorprendió de todo, lo miró intentando de entender todo lo que estaba pasando y que de alguna forma le explicara todo, y no sólo lo que acababa de hacer, sino que le explicara porque sentía eso.

\- Explícame porque hiciste eso – intentó de acercarse unos pasos, no sabía si tenía miedo de que pasara de nuevo o realmente lo deseaba

\- Creo que eso lo puedes deducir por ti mismo

\- No quiero deducir nada, quiero que me lo digas, quiero que me lo expliques

\- Creo que no solo quieres saber porque lo hice, sino porque sentiste eso al besarme

\- Tú me besaste a mí y yo no sentí nada – no se podía ver, pero estaba sonrojado, si no se quería aceptar a si mismo lo que estaba sintiendo menos se lo aceptaría a él

\- Eso no me lo creo

Strange negó con la cabeza e intentó sonreírle, se miraron en silencio unos segundos hasta que el celular de Tony los interrumpió, al ver que era Peter quien llamaba contestó de inmediato.

\- No está – se notaba en su voz que estaba llorando, Tony intentó de calmarlo

\- Tranquilo niño, respira – intentó de inspirar y expirar lentamente para que el chico lo imitara, lo que logró efectivamente – dime quien no está

\- La tía May, desapareció, Thanos, él la hizo desaparecer – comenzó a llorar más fuerte y desconsolado y ya no pudo articular otra palabra

\- Tranquilo – dijo intentando de tranquilizarlo – en un segundo vamos a estar ahí – dijo mirando al hechicero, con él eso sería fácil

\- ¿Cómo? ¿a qué te refieres con nosotros?

\- Iré con el mago, tú solo espéranos ahí – colgó el teléfono intentando evitar que le pudiera hacer cualquier tipo de pregunta, quizás había cosas que él mismo no quería explicar – necesito que hagas algo por mi

Strange sin necesidad de preguntar que era lo que necesitaba abrió un portal a donde estaba Peter y sin esperar más Tony lo atravesó y fue directo al chico, quiso abrazarlo, pero pensó que no sería apropiado, lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró a los ojos, él aún estaba llorando.

\- Tranquilo, ven conmigo, cuando las cosas estén más calmadas veremos que hacer – Peter pudo contener sus lágrimas unos segundos y asintió débilmente

Los dos atravesaron el portal, cuando Peter se encontró con Strange lo miró algo sorprendido, no esperaba que él estuviera ahí, no a esas alturas, él esperaba que el hechicero ya hubiera regresado a su templo a hacer lo que se supone que él hace.

\- Vine a ayudar – dijo Strange antes de que pudiera hacerle cualquier tipo de pregunta – después de todo si soy un doctor

\- Entonces no solo es tu nombre de superhéroe – Strange sonrió, al menos el chico por un segundo desvió la atención – deberías cambiarlo – sonrió levemente – para que no sepan tu identidad secreta

\- No lo necesito – amplió la sonrisa, se sentía tranquilo de que al menos había hecho sonreír al chico unos segundos – así como Tony tampoco lo necesita

Strange vio a Tony con una sonrisa un tanto provocativa mientras él solo le respondió negando con la cabeza, ese no era momento para pensar en ese tipo de cosas o para dejarse provocar, en esos momentos lo importante era Peter. Tony tomó por los hombros al chico y lo llevó directo a donde estaban los sillones que también era donde estaba Pepper esperando a Tony. Pepper lo vio completamente preocupada, de alguna forma se sentía como una madre para él, lo tomó de las manos y lo hizo caminar hasta el sillón, donde hizo que él se sentara y ella se sentó a un lado, mientras Tony y Strange los miraban a un lado de pie.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Pepper frotándole la espalda cariñosamente

\- La tía May desapareció – desde el momento en el que lo recordó volvió a llorar, Pepper le secó las lagrimas

\- Tony, ve a buscar unas servilletas – él obedeció sin problema - ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que ella desapareció? – intentó de sonreírle - quizás está en algún otro lugar buscándote, ya la volverás a ver pronto

\- Yo vi el polvo que dejó – fue lo único que logró decir

\- Peter – Pepper se aseguró que la mirara a los ojos – nosotros vamos a cuidar de ti, quizás te equivoques y al podamos encontrar, no te preocupes, entiendo que la vas a extrañar y es inevitable, todos tenemos a alguien que vamos a extrañar, pero aprenderemos a vivir con eso – hizo una pequeña pausa – juntos

Pepper le secó las lágrimas y le sonrió logrando que el menor le devolviera la sonrisa débilmente.

\- Ok, yo creo que estoy estorbando aquí – dijo Strange mientras comenzaba a abrir un portal

\- No te vallas aún – él se sorprendió al escuchar eso de Pepper y la miró con extrañeza – me imagino que no debes de haber comido hace mucho tiempo, prepararé la cena

Pepper dio media vuelta y sin esperar respuesta se fue a la cocina, sabía que el hechicero le encontraría la razón y se quedaría a compartir un rato más con ellos, además que lo que decía era verdad, moría de hambre y definitivamente no encontraría nada adecuado en el templo

\- Gracias – susurró sin que ella lo escuchara

Tony lo quedó mirando, nunca había pensado en eso, nunca había visto a Strange como alguien que podría necesitar ayuda de cualquier clase, se acercó a él y lo miró detenidamente, lo que hizo que Strange se irritar a levemente

\- Nunca te había visto de esta forma

\- ¿De qué forma?

\- Vulnerable – aquello sorprendió al hechicero e hizo que Peter viera la conversación con más atención, dejando de llorar finalmente – que realmente aceptes que necesitas ayuda de alguien

\- Tony – hizo una pequeña pausa – sólo olvida lo que pasó antes de que Peter llamara

\- ¿Lo que pasó o lo que hiciste?

\- Tony, por favor – Strange había visto toda la escena anterior detenidamente y se había dado cuenta de que él solo estaba sobrando al estar enamorado de Tony

\- No – negó con la cabeza, no sabía lo que Strange podía estar sintiendo, pero si podía ver algo en sus ojos – No creo que eso sea realmente lo que quieres

\- Te odio

\- Y tampoco creo que eso sea lo que sientas realmente – Strange se acercó con un ademan como si quisiera golpearlo, aunque no era eso lo que realmente quería hacer, realmente había olvidado que Peter estaba ahí, hasta que éste interrumpió sus movimientos

\- Señor, no le haga daño – su expresión de tristeza hizo que no objetara y se alejara unos pasos de Tony

Luego de eso nadie fue capaz de hablar ni tampoco tenían la necesidad de hacerlo así que todos esperaron en silencio a que la cena ya estuviera lista, luego de más o menos una hora de un incómodo y triste silencio Pepper finalmente salió de la cocina y les pidió que se acercaran al comedor donde ya estaba todo preparado para que los cuatro pudieran comer tranquilamente.

Mientras terminaban de cenar los vengadores llegaron finalmente al edificio, Tony se puso de pie casi por acto reflejo y los fue a recibir, luego del beso que le había dado Strange no había vuelto a pensar en ellos, pero estaba preocupado por más de uno de ellos, Strange lo siguió mientras él fue hasta la puerta, él necesitaba saber quiénes no habían desaparecido, quizá aún existía alguna mínima posibilidad de que todo se pudiera solucionar, de que pudieran estar en ese futuro. Steve Rogers, Thor, Bruce Banner, Natalia Romanoff y James Rhodes eran los que atravesaron era puerta, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Tony al ver a Rogers, mal herido, muy mal herido, pero vivo, el resto estaba casi igual de mal heridos que él, o incluso peores, y definitivamente necesitarían un doctor, pero a pesar de las heridas ninguno de ellos había desaparecido, lo cual tranquilizó un poco a Strange ya que eso era exactamente lo que pasaba en el futuro que estaba esperando que pasara.

Strange se dio cuenta de inmediato de que lo necesitarían y simplemente se acercó al grupo

\- Si lo desean puedo curar sus heridas lo mejor posible

\- Sería una buena idea – susurró Rogers con su habitual tono de líder, pero sin su habitual optimismo

Nadie más fue capaz de decir nada más al respecto, todos habían visto desaparecer a muchas personas que eran cercanas a ellos y todavía no se reponían del todo y solo pudieron seguir a Strange para que sanara sus heridas cuando estaban seguros de que nadie podría llegar a sanar sus heridas psicológicas, que eran más profundas que las físicas.

Mientras ellos iban a curar sus heridas, Pepper se levantó de la mesa y fue donde estaba esperando Tony a que ellos regresaran, Peter la siguió, no quería estar solo ni un segundo, Tony se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano, pero no lograba sentir del todo lo que sentía normalmente cuando la tenía cerca, no quería tener que pensarlo, pero probablemente Strange le había hecho algún hechizo y de esa forma había logrado que se sintiera de esa forma.

\- ¿Qué era lo que Strange necesitaba hablar contigo? – el hecho de que fuera ella quien sacará a colación aquel momento lo sorprendió y agradeció que ella no supiera lo que había pasado

\- No alcanzamos a hablar realmente, Peter nos interrumpió cuando llamó por teléfono – lo que decía no era del todo una mentira

\- Debe de haber sido algo importante lo que necesitaba decirte, realmente se veía preocupado

\- Probablemente tenga que ver con los futuros – dijo preocupado asumiendo erróneamente que ella también lo sabía

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "futuros"?

\- El Doctor Strange antes de que nos enfrentáramos a Thanos con su collar vio todos los futuros posibles – antes de que Tony pudiera decir nada Peter comenzó a explicarlo todo – dijo que habían más de 14 millones de futuros posibles – sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos – dijo que sólo en uno ganábamos contra Thanos

\- Espera – Pepper se frotó la cara, no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que le estaban diciendo - ¿su collar?

\- Bueno, no su collar, su colgante

\- ¿Por qué podría hacer ese tipo de cosas con un colgante?

\- Porque tenía la gema del tiempo – ya se estaba aburriendo así que Tony terminó por explicarlo todo – Strange es un mago que cuidaba la gema del tiempo, con la gema del tiempo pudo viajar al futuro y pudo ver todas las batallas posibles contra Thanos en la que sólo en una se vencía, el muy idiota le dio la gema por iniciativa propia a Thanos – suspiró rendido – si quieres culpar a alguien cúlpalo a él

\- Señor Stark, lo hizo para salvarle la vida – comentó Peter completamente molesto

\- Dijo que no lo haría, que no cambiaría la gema por la vida de nadie – Pepper intentando de evitar hablar o pensar sobre el hecho de que la mitad del universo había desaparecido por salvar la vida de su futuro esposo

\- Eso debe haber sido necesario para ganar finalmente, quizás de los futuros que él vio, en el que vencían requería que Thanos tuviera la gema, sino me imagino que no lo habría hecho – dijo ella - ¿crees que él quiera hablar sobre eso contigo? - Tony al recordar lo que había pasado cuando había estado a solas con el hechicero negó con la cabeza

\- No creo que sea eso lo que me quisiera decir

\- ¿De qué crees que quería hablar contigo?

\- No lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar

Tony sin darse cuenta soltó la mano de ella y se frotó la cara, no sabía si realmente quería saber lo que tenía que decirle, o si se moría de ganas que le dijera lo que estaba pasando, que fuera directo y sincero

\- No creo que ese mago sea tan irresponsable como para hablar conmigo de eso, probablemente contarme ese tipo de cosas solo cambiaría el curso de las cosas – dijo finalmente

Todos quedaron en silencio, Peter y Pepper se veían sorprendidos por ver que Tony pensara de forma tan madura y responsable acerca de algo como eso, mientras que Pepper no sólo estaba sorprendida por lo que decía, sino también por como lo decía, como se comportaba, ella pensó que toda esa batalla lo había cambiado un poco y aún no estaba segura si era para bien o para mal, mientras que Tony solo repetía ese beso en su cabeza una y otra vez, tanto que lograba sentir los labios de Strange de nuevo sobre los suyos, no sabía realmente la razón de porque lo seguía pensando solo sabía que no podía dejar de hacerlo.


	4. Ayuda

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que la batalla había terminado y había desaparecido la mitad del universo, en la tierra aún estaban en proceso de búsqueda, habían pasado tantas cosas que aún no podían estar del todo seguros si las personas desaparecidas habían sido a causa del chasquido de Thanos o por algún otro factor externo que no les permitía encontrarlas.

May Parker, la Tía de Peter Parker aún no había sido encontrada, todos, aunque no lo quisieran aceptar, sabían que su desaparición si había sido a causa de Thanos, ya que todos los que fueron directamente a su casa a buscarla pudieron ver el polvo que había dejado al desaparecer, pero nadie era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aceptar que eso era cierto, así que la seguían buscando mientras Peter vivía con Tony.

Luego de lo que había pasado entre Strange y Tony, el primero había pasado el resto del tiempo en el templo, o haciendo sus propias labores, y no es que él no quisiera pasar más tiempo con Tony, o que no lo quisiera ver, él fue quien lo besó y se moría de ganas de besarlo de nuevo, pero para bien o para mal él era el hechicero supremo y todo lo que tenía que ver con ese mundo se tenía que encargar él, y eso realmente era mucho trabajo.

Strange sintió como sonaba su teléfono, era un numero desconocido, no sabía si contestarlo, nunca había tenido buenas experiencias con ese tipo de cosas, pero con todo lo que había pasado quizás era alguien intentando de darle algún tipo de información importante, así que simplemente respondió muy a su pesar.

\- Mago – su voz se tonaba tímida, hace tiempo que no habían hablado y definitivamente Tony había perdido la costumbre

\- Que no soy mago, ¿qué quieres?

\- Necesitamos de tu ayuda

\- Ok, ¿en qué los puedo ayudar?

\- Tú ven a la torre de lo vengadores, ahí nos vemos

\- Ok – se frotó la cara – apenas pueda estaré ahí, me imagino que tú estás ahí

\- Si, te espero – sonaba emocionado y colgó rápidamente evitando que Strange se pudiera dar cuenta de eso y pudiera decir algo al respecto

Strange comenzó a buscar a Wong, si quería poder ir a ayudar a Tony necesitaba que alguien se encargara de su trabajo, apenas lo encontró prácticamente corrió hasta él, no podía hacer esperar a Tony, y mucho menos cuando había admitido abiertamente que necesitaba su ayuda.

\- Wong, necesito que te quedes a cuidar el templo y a ayudar a las personas que lo necesiten

\- Pero ¿no eras tú quien lo estaba haciendo? – preguntó sorprendido, él nunca delegaba trabajo

\- Tony necesita de mi ayuda, así que necesito que hagas esto por mi

\- Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar de que no se vieran – bromeó, aunque no del todo, él ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía el hechicero y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para molestarlo

\- Calla – se frotó la cara - ¿lo harás o no?

\- Con tal de que puedas ver a tu amado haría lo que fuera

\- Muérete

Strange simplemente abrió un portal que lo llevaría directo a donde se encontraba Tony, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo se había quedado preocupado de porqué él aceptaría que necesitaba la ayuda del hechicero. Cuando se terminó de abrir el portal este dio directo a la sala de reuniones de la torre de los vengadores, donde estaban todos los vengadores que habían sobrevivido al chasquido, apenas atravesó el portal que se cerró detrás de él, el primero en acercarse a él fue el Capitán América, lo que lo tomó por sorpresa, él esperaba que quien realmente lo necesitaba era Tony y no ellos, por un segundo se sintió hasta engañado, luego olvidó sus sentimentalismo y simplemente hizo lo que debía hacer.

\- ¿Qué necesitan de mí?

\- Tony dijo que nos podías ayudar – de solo escuchar como Rogers pronunciaba ese nombre a Strange le irritó más de lo que se podría haber llegado a imaginar

\- Tendrían que decirme que necesitan para saber si los puedo ayudar, me tienen que dar al menos un poco de información

Rogers se acercó unos pasos más a él, realmente él nunca lo había visto y nunca había hablado con él, solo había escuchado hablar de él y no sabía del todo como debía tratarlo.

\- Planeamos buscar a Thanos y recuperar las gemas para poder regresar a los que ya se fueron –sonaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo, pero Strange sólo pudo verlo como un niño confiado y presumido

\- Lo que quieren es que yo les diga cuales son los futuros posibles y en esos futuros que es lo que podemos ganar y cómo podemos hacerlo y por cierto ese final en donde se vence contra Thanos es uno – suspiró rendido – y creí que sabrían que, si les hablo de eso, si les doy la más mínima información lo que se supone que pasaría, ya no va a pasar, lo siento, pero si me necesitaban para ese tipo de cosas yo no puedo ayudarlos

Strange esperó que alguien le dijera algo pero nadie tenía nada más que decir acerca de lo que había dicho, tenía toda la razón y todo el mundo lo sabía, luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que nadie diría nada, se dio media vuelta y abrió un portal que lo llevaría de regreso al templo, Tony se puso de pie, y caminó hasta ponerse entre Strange y Rogers, y tomó al hechicero del brazo para evitar que se fuera.

\- Espera – Strange se dio la vuelta para poder verlo de frente – estoy seguro de que algo puedes hacer por nosotros – Tony intentaba de no sonar como que realmente lo necesita, pero Strange sabía que lo necesitaba, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros

\- Puedo prestar mis servicios como médico o como hechicero

\- El doctor Banner ya esta prestando servicios como médico – El Capitán América alejó un poco a Tony del hechicero, lo que a Strange solo le pareció que estaba marcando territorio, territorio que no era suyo – pero por lo que entiendo y lo que veo puedes abrir portales – Strange vio el que acababa de abrir y se dio cuenta de lo innecesario que era en esos momentos así que simplemente lo cerró – podrías ayudarnos a buscar personas, para saber si realmente han desaparecido o no

\- Si lo necesitan, supongo que podría – sonrió finalmente mientras veía directamente a Tony sin que nadie se diera cuenta – supongo que me tendré que quedar en el edificio por unos días

Tony entendió completamente a lo que se refería y un leve escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, no sabía si era por la emoción de lo que podría llegar a pasar o por el miedo de que pasara.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? – Tony le preguntó directamente a Strange, el que sonrió con complacencia – hablemos afuera – Strange asintió y lo siguió hacia fuera de la sala

\- ¿Me extrañaste?

Una vez fuera de la sala y a solas con Tony le sonrió un tanto petulante, se moría de ganas de besarlo nuevamente, de abrazarlo, pero era demasiado peligroso hacerlo cerca de tantas personas por lo que simplemente se resistió a la tentación y se mantuvo de pie mirándolo con su mejor sonrisa.

\- No te hagas ilusiones – sonrió Tony por alguna razón – me gustaría que no le digas a nadie lo que pasó antes de que ellos volvieran

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué te gustó que te besara?

\- ¡Calla! – Strange se encogió de hombros

\- No se lo diré a nadie – Tony asintió débilmente y se dio media vuelta para volver a la sala, pero Strange le tomó del brazo y lo detuvo a medio camino – pero con una condición – acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de Tony – quiero otro beso – Tony lo vio completamente sorprendido, pero estando tan cerca de él no podía pensar con claridad así que simplemente asintió y Strange lo besó delicadamente, entonces lo soltó y él pudo abrir la puerta de la sala y al momento en el que entró Tony salió el Capitán América

Éste cerró la puerta detrás de él, casi como queriendo hacer sentir a Strange que no tenía donde ir y tendría que escucharlo, lo cual definitivamente no funcionó.

\- Strange, sé que nosotros no hemos compartido, que no nos conocemos, pero por la que Tony y Peter han hablado de ti creo que eres una persona en la que se puede confiar

\- Gracias por eso, pero soy Doctor Strange, y sí, creo que podría ser de gran ayuda

\- Lo siento, Tony nunca te nombra de esa forma, de hecho, nunca dice tu apellido

\- Entonces ¿cómo se refiere a mí? – apenas dijo esas palabras se arrepintió de hacerlo

\- Te dice mago – se encogió de hombros – aunque Peter si te llama por el apellido – Strange solo se frotó la cara frustrado e irritado

\- Pues debes olvidar eso – le ofreció la mano para que la estrechara – soy el Doctor Stephen Strange, maestro de las artes místicas y hechicero supremo – sonrió con orgullo y reflejando su infinito ego – un placer

\- Steve Rogers – le estrechó la mano algo avergonzado, después de eso lo que él podría decir no sonaría tan poderoso – el Capitán América, es un placer –

Strange soltó su mano y Rogers intentó de sonreírle, él sabía que estaba tratando con una persona poderosa y que no era buena idea tenerlo como enemigo, mientras a Strange no le importaba lo que Rogers podría representar mientras se mantuviera lo suficientemente alejado de Tony. Luego de unos segundos los dos entraron a la sala y la reunión continuó sin problema.

\- Está bien, lo que vamos a necesitar, al menos por ahora, es que intentes buscar a estar personas – Rogers le dio a Strange un documento con varias hojas la cuales todas estaban llenas de nombre

\- Eso me llevará un buen tiempo, pero creo que lo puedo hacer – intentó de darle una mirada a la mayor parte de las hojas que pudo – en caso de que encuentre a cualquiera de estas personas ¿qué debo hacer con ellas?

\- Debes llevarlas con Nat – apuntó a la Agente Romanoff la que levantó la mano para que el hechicero pudiera identificarla, la vio asintió con la cabeza – ella evaluara a las personas y dependiendo de si lo necesiten o no irán con Bruce

\- Básicamente los traigo al edificio y se los presento a… – la miró algo intrigado

\- Natasha – Strange asintió

\- A Natacha y ella sabrá qué hacer con la persona, creo que puedo hacer eso

\- Ya que todos sabemos lo que debemos hacer podemos comenzar a trabajar – proclamó Rogers como un líder – gracias por reunirse

Todos se comenzaron a parar y a salir de la sala, los último en salir fueron Natasha y Bruce que antes de salir se acercaron a Strange a saludarlo

\- Es un gustó – dijo sonriendo Bruce extendiéndole la mano a Strange, el que la estrechó con fuerza – siempre es un honor conocer al mejor neurocirujano del país – Strange sintió que su emoción era un poco exagerada

\- Ex mejor neurocirujano – intentó de decir en tono de broma, pero le salió un leve deje de tristeza – también es un honor conocerlo doctor – no sabía realmente doctor de que era, pero no quería meter la pata así que simplemente lo dejó así

\- Yo soy la agente Romanoff – dijo logrando evitar que el comentario de Strange se volviera incomodo – pero puedes decirme Natasha

\- Un gusto – sonrió y Bruce ya no lo vio tan emocionado, sino que más bien un poco celoso – señorita Natasha

\- Como sea – dijo Bruce tomando la mano de Natasha alejándola del hombre – tenemos que comenzar a trabajar

\- Tienes razón – le sonrió a Strange – espero verte pronto con alguna de esas personas de la lista

Ambos se dieron media vuelta y se fueron a su futuro lugar de trabajo, que cada uno estaba en diferente oficina de la torre. Tony antes de que Strange pudiera comenzar a realizar lo que sería su trabajo dijo en voz alta esperado que todo pudieran oírlo, tenía algo en mente y quería saber si pasaría o no y de ser así que era exactamente lo que iba a pasar.

\- Chicos, yo iré al taller a ver si es que puedo construir algo que nos podría llegar a servir en lo que sea que necesitemos

Realmente nadie hizo caso a lo que dijo, cada uno cada estaba en camino a donde debería estar o incluso alguno de ellos ya estaba trabajando en sus deberes, él único que atendió a lo que dijo fue Strange, él que inmediatamente entendió, o al menos creyó entender lo que realmente quería decir, y eso era "iré a un lugar donde estaré solo y nadie nos verá si quieres venir a verme" Strange incluso pensó en agregar un "por favor" en aquello que pensó que él había dicho pero le pareció demasiado, quizás ni siquiera era eso lo que quería decir, después de todo en lo que él siempre se dedicó fue siempre a construir cosas y con esas cosas proteger a las personas que quería, sin razón alguna pensó que podría llegar a construirle un traje a él y se asustó simplemente al pensar en como podría ser, definitivamente eso no sería una buena idea.

Strange lo siguió de cerca, intentando de que realmente no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Tony puso su contraseña en la puerta para poder abrirla y fue en ese momento en el que Strange finalmente lo alcanzó y antes de que Tony atravesara la puerta lo tomó por detrás.

\- ¿Esperabas que viniera? – le susurró al oído

Lo soltó y Tony lo dejó pasar, una vez los dos solos en un lugar en donde nadie iría lo vio en tono de reproche, aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo porque sabía que el causó todo eso, así que simplemente suspiró y se dejó llevar.

\- Entonces ¿qué es lo que planeas hacer mago?

Strange no respondió y fue directo hasta donde estaba Tony, lo tomó por la cintura y lo puso contra la pared, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos lo besó, primero delicadamente, luego con un poco más de pasión a lo que Tony se separó de él unos segundos.

\- Creo que deberías detenerte – su voz no sonaba del todo convincente

\- Si me lo pides específicamente lo haré – lo volvió a besar – no te quiero obligar a hacer algo que no quieras

Tony había pensado tanto tiempo en ese primer beso, lo había repasado tantas veces que después de un tiempo quería volverlo a vivir, volver a besar a ese hechicero, y en esos momentos solo quería que pasara lo que tenía que pasar y luego pensaría en que hacer con eso, así que se colgó del cuello de Strange mientras que él lo tomó por la cintura delicadamente, cada vez sus besos se volvieron más apasionados donde Tony no solo los correspondía sino que llega a ser quien los llevaba, pero en el momento en el que las manos de Strange se comenzaron a introducir por debajo de la polera de Tony éste se separó de golpe y lo miró algo asustado, estaba preparado para besarlo pero no estaba seguro de estar preparado para algo más que eso.

\- Lo siento – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, aunque sabía que no era eso lo que debía decir

\- No te preocupes – le plantó un leve beso en los labios, casi un rose delicado – no quiero hacer nada que no quieras o no te sientas preparado – besó su frente – Tony yo te amo –

Luego de aquella declaración Tony solo pudo verlo con cariño y besarlo delicadamente, nunca lo había visto así de cariñoso y preocupado y no se quería perder aquella oportunidad, así que simplemente permanecieron abrazados por varios minutos, no tenían de que preocuparse, nadie bajaría a donde estaban, así que podían estar así todo el tiempo que quisieran.


	5. Amor 18

Los días habían pasado y Strange ya había logrado rescatar a muchas personas que lo necesitaban y luego de varios días de trabajo decidió tomarse un descanso, el cual al final no terminó siendo nada más que una de las habituales discusiones que tenía con Tony, luego de unos minutos de discusión el silencio se apoderó de la situación y fue el hechicero quien se atrevió a romper el silencio.

\- Tony, no ganamos nada discutiendo

\- Lo hago por amor al arte, no por fines lucrativos – el hechicero suspiró con frustración

\- A lo que me refiero es que podríamos estar haciendo algo mucho mejor que perder el tiempo en esto

Luego de todo lo que había pasado ente los dos esos días, esas palabras habrían podido tener una doble intención por parte del hechicero, pero había estado trabajando tan duro que también estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en una discusión con el hombre más irritante del planeta y además estar dando mensajes en doble sentido, pero nada de eso fue impedimento para que de todas formas Tony mal interpretara completamente sus palabras y quisiera hacer de ellas lo que le viniera en gana. Tony se acercó lentamente a él, se puso de puntillas y plantó un leve beso sobre los sabios del otro y finalmente lo miró con una sonrisa triunfante.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – claramente no le molestaba que lo hubiera hecho, realmente le alegraba saber que finalmente le estaban correspondiendo, solo que realmente no se lo esperaba y necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del multimillonario

\- Me dijiste que podíamos estar haciendo algo mejor y eso fue lo que hice

\- Sabes que no me refería a eso – Tony se encogió de hombros

\- Pensé que después de todas las veces que habías venido por mí, que una vez yo fuera por ti te haría feliz

\- Si lo soy – lo besó y aún sobre sus labios le susurró – solo me sorprendió

Tony se colgó del cuello de Strange y volvió a besarlo, mientras Strange correspondía cada uno de esos besos, los que con el tiempo se volvieron más y más apasionados, Strange lo tomó por la cintura y lo acercó a él lo más que pudo, una vez sus labios se separaron se miraron sonrientes.

\- Stephen – susurró Tony contra los labios del otro, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, lo que hizo que sonriera ampliamente

\- Tony – la sonrisa se amplió en ambos rostros y se volvieron a besar

Tony tomó la mano de Stephen, no estaba seguro de lo que haría y tampoco estaba seguro de que fuera correspondido, pero sabía que se arrepentiría luego si es que no lo intentaba, lo jaló de la mano e hizo que comenzarán a caminar juntos, Stephen estaba curioso acerca de lo que quería Tony y simplemente se dejó llevar, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo llevaba a su habitación, generó una leve resistencia y lo vio completamente sorprendido y sonrojado, fue ese momento en donde vio el rostro de Tony luego de no haberse fijado en él desde que este le tomó la mano, rostro que se encontraba más sonrojado que el del hechicero.

\- ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? – estaba seguro de saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero también quería comprobar que no lo estuviera mal interpretando

\- Si no quieres hacerlo lo entenderé – miró a sus pies – solo esperaba que quisieras hacerlo conmigo

\- ¿Hacer qué? – Tony intentó de verlo con la sonrisa más seductora que pudo, pero su evidente vergüenza se lo impidió - ¿de verdad lo quieres? – Stephen lo miro a los ojos intentando de escudriñar y poder saber si realmente lo que decía era verdad - ¿Estás preparado? – Tony asintió débilmente y Stephen lo besó con ternura

Stephen tomó con firmeza la mano del otro y fue él quien lo llevó el resto del camino hasta la habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y suspiró, en numerosas ocasiones se había imaginado y se había preguntado como sería el estar en esa situación, y en esos momentos estaba tan emocionado de que eso pasara que realmente no le había dado el tiempo necesario para prepararse emocionalmente, estaba tan expectante y excitado por lo que podría pasar que solo le quedaba dejarse llevar.

\- Es mi primera vez, se gentil – Tony solo intentaba de sonar irritante, como siempre lo era, pero solo sonó como una persona levemente asustada y que no quería salir herida, lo que era un reflejo de lo que sentía

\- Lo seré

Stephen fue directamente a sus labios, sus besos eran delicados, para luego ser apasionados, agitando levemente la respiración de ambos, lo llevó hasta tenerlo contra la pared y lo tomó por la cintura, mientras Tony rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, sus labios se comenzaron a mover cada vez más, al pasar los segundos Stephen comenzó a juguetear con su lengua y la de Tony, Stephen lo levantó levemente del piso y Tony rodeo la cintura del hechicero con sus piernas, mientras él lo aprisionaba aún más contra la pared y comenzaba a morder su cuello, lo que provocaba leves gemidos, Tony comenzó a mover levemente su caderas, lo que terminó de provocar a Stephen, el que lo sentó y lo dejó nuevamente en el piso, sonrió excitado y comenzó a sacarle la camisa a Tony, lentamente, botón por botón, casi tortuosamente, una vez se la sacó comenzó a acariciar su vientre, sus pectorales, cada centímetro de su cuerpo que tenía a su disposición, besando y mordiendo ocasionalmente, una vez pudo Tony se aprovechó y le quitó al polera a Stephen, le dio la vuelta para ponerlo a él contra la pared, lo que sorprendió al hechicero él que no se negó en lo absoluto, apenas Stephen quedó de espalda contra la pared Tony comenzó a besarlo delicadamente, haciendo un leve camino hacia abajo desde su cuello, dando una especial atención a sus pezones, lo que fue recompensado con unos leves gemidos, luego su abdomen hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, dejando un provocativo beso sobre la ropa de su entre pierna, luego volvió a subir y se perdió en los labios del otro.

\- No pensé que sabías hacer este tipo de cosas – comentó Stephen algo sorprendido y complacido

\- Hasta ahora es lo mismo que he estado haciendo desde hace años – posó descaradamente su mano sobre la entrepierna del otro que aún estaba cubierta por la ropa – desde aquí las cosas se ponen diferentes – la sangre del afectado se encontraba acumulada en un solo lugar de su cuerpo lo que no le dio espacio para sonrojarse con aquel descarado acto

Sus labios se volvieron a unir mientras sus pieles se rozaban levemente, Stephen le quitó el cinturón a Tony, estaba un poco nervioso, nunca había hecho ese tipo de cosas y no quería hacerlo mal o incluso dañarlo, intentaba de ser lo más cuidadoso posible, desabotonó sus pantalones y luego bajó el cierre, sus labios se separaron mientras Tony escondía la cabeza en el cuello del hechicero él comenzó a introducir su mano dentro de la ropa del otro, luego de unos segundos introdujo su mano por dentro de la ropa interior del otro, rozando levemente su miembro, lo que provocó que Tony soltara un pequeño gemido, lo que provocó que Stephen comenzara a acariciar cada vez con más dedicación, de arriba abajo, mientras Tony comenzaba a morder su cuello, luego de unos segundos se separó de él y le quitó los pantalones, dejándolo solamente en bóxer, volvió a besarlo y lo abrazó, introdujo una de sus manos a su ropa interior desde la espalda del otro, tomando suavemente sus glúteos y con uno de sus dedos acercándose peligrosamente a la entrada del otro.

\- Aquí vamos a tener un pequeño problema – susurró en su oído, ya no sería más discreto, ya no se controlaría, sabía que quería hacerlo con él y eso es lo que haría, sin importar que, Tony solo se vio sorprendido

\- Creo que puedo solucionar eso – se deshizo del agarre – a veces también lo necesitamos – se refería a Pepper, a su pareja oficial, a la persona con la que Tony se iba a casar, Stephen estaba completamente frustrado por el inoportuno comentario, por suerte Tony se dio cuenta de eso, lo besó e intentó que lo mirara a los ojos – lo siento – acarició su rostro – no debí haber dicho eso – aquella era la primera vez que se comportaba de forma tan comprensiva y empática, Stephen solo pudo besarlo

\- Tonto

Tony lo miró expectante, luego de eso no sabía que hacer, sabía que era necesario conseguir eso que necesitaban, pero no quería hacerlo si eso incomodaba al hechicero, mientras que él simplemente lo miró con un poco de tristeza por lo que había pasado.

\- Tú sabes que te amo – susurró Stephen y besó su cuello – y no es que yo este esperando que también me ames, pero sentí la necesidad de recordártelo – Tony ya había escuchado salir esas palabras de la boca del hechicero, aunque no había sido consciente de lo que eso realmente significaba hasta ese momento y en esos momentos realmente no sabía como reaccionar ante eso

\- Sé que no podría decirte que no tendría sexo con alguien a quien no amara – no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, tenía miedo de arruinarlo, pero ya no se podía detener – muchas mujeres ya saben eso y no me voy a poner a hablar sobre hacer el amor porque me parece ridículo, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no estaría dispuesto a hacer esto con cualquier persona, solo contigo – lo pensó unos segundos y se dio cuenta lo que eso quería decir, lo miró a los ojos y susurró – yo también te amo

Stephen lo volvió a besar, no esperaba nunca en su vida ni decirle esas palabras a él ni escucharlas de él, lo tomó de las caderas y lo acercó lo más que pudo a él, Tony se alejó unos centímetros y en unos pocos movimientos le quitó el cinturón a Stephen, le desabotonó el pantalón y se lo quitó, cuando ya solo quedaba su ropa interior fue cuando se detuvo unos segundos, estaba de cuclillas frente a Stephen, se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar, nunca pensó que terminaría haciendo ese tipo de cosas y mucho menos con el hechicero, o el mago, como él solía decirle, no esperaba verle el miembro a otro hombre y además querer jugar con él, pero estaba en esa situación y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar se moría de ganas de hacerlo. Le bajó la ropa interior en un solo movimiento esperando no arrepentirse a medio camino, una vez lo vio completamente desnudo suspiró, Stephen lo miraba desde arriba, expectante, Tony decidió ponerse un poco más cómodo poniéndose de rodillas delante de él y fue cuando Stephen se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Tony – lo miró a los ojos mientras ponía su mano sobre su cabeza – No es necesario que hagas eso – Tony negó con la cabeza

\- Quiero hacerlo

\- No te veo muy convencido de ello – bromeó

Tony se acercó lentamente a la entre pierna de Stephen sin escuchar lo que este había dicho, a medio camino suspiró y avanzó de golpe el resto del camino, lo que sorprendió al hechicero al momento de sentir sus labios sobre su miembro, Stephen soltó un leve gemido, primero fueron sus labios, luego comenzó a lamer, primero delicadamente, acostumbrándose al sabor amargo que tenía, luego comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido lo que provocada que Stephen comenzara a gemir más y más, lo que provocaba cada vez más al otro y hacía que fuera más y más rápido, una acción provocaba a la otra que provocaba a la primera, lo que no era más que un círculo vicioso.

Stephen no sólo se veía sorprendido porque Tony estuviera dispuesto a hacer ese tipo de cosas, tampoco lo dedicado que estaba en realizar esa tarea, sino en lo placentero que todo eso le estaba resultando y lo mucho que quería que todo eso avanzará todo lo que fuera posible.

Tony por su parte nunca se imaginó que se sentiría a complacido por las reacciones del hechicero, nunca pensó que estaría dispuesto a hacer eso, a sentir ese sabor y hasta pensar que lo disfrutaba, nunca pensó que se deleitaría tanto con esos gemidos con esa voz tan profunda que solo el hechicero era capaz de reproducir, lo que hacía que sus movimientos fueran cada vez más efectivos y cada vez recibía una mejor recompensa.

\- Tony – lo tomó del cabello e intentó de alejarlo, aunque no estaba seguro del todo de hacerlo, no quería ensuciar el tan bonito rostro de Tony y que fuera profanada esa imagen – creo que debería detenerte – Tony se alejó, si había algo de todo eso que si le daba un poco de miedo vivir aún era que el hechicero acabara directamente en su boca

\- Gracias – susurró y regresó sus labios a los del hechicero lo que hizo que este pudiera sentir el sabor de su liquido preseminal combinado con los labios de Tony – creo que, por ahora, eso es algo que no quiero vivir aún – rio levemente, lo que produjo que Stephen sonriera, definitivamente se había enamoro de esa risa.

\- No era necesario – dijo intentando que el otro lo viera a los ojos

\- Lo hice porque quise, no me hagas dudar de mis acciones – desvió la mirada

\- Entonces mejor no digo nada más porque si no me quedaré sin sexo – dijo bromeando, lo que le sacó una sonrisa a Tony – ven aquí

Stephen lo levantó para que Tony lo rodeara con las piernas, lo llevó hasta la cama, donde él se sentó a los pies de esta y dejó a Tony sentado en su regazo.

\- Creo que esto es injusto, tú aún tienes ropa – Tony lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa, se puso de pie, lo miró de forma provocativa, se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa y volvió al lugar en donde estaba

\- ¿Así está mejor?

\- Mucho mejor – le sonrió y lo besó delicadamente mientras lo abrazaba

Tony se dejó abrazar y acarició el rostro de Stephen, el que sonrió, nunca antes se había dado cuenta lo guapo que era, y lo mucho que amaba su sonrisa, lo que le gustaba su cabello, lo mucho que amaba enredar sus dedos en estos y mucho menos se había dado cuenta en lo mucho que amaba su voz tan profunda y en la forma en la que decía su nombre, Tony también sonrió, lo que enamoró aún más al hechicero lo que provocó que suspirara complacido, sus labios se volvieron a unir, de alguna forma que nunca se podría imaginar cada vez todo eso se estaba sintiendo más placentero, el hechicero llevó directamente la mano a la entrepierna de Tony, lo que hizo que el afectado soltara un suspiro de sorpresa, un tanto temeroso había comenzado a acariciarlo, desde que había tenido el accidente no había logrado controlar sus manos del todo e incluso cuando se estaba haciendo eso a sí mismo en ocasiones llegaba a dañarse levemente y no le quería hacer eso a Tony.

\- Si te hago daño, dímelo – dijo avergonzado escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del otro, Tony lo tomó del mentón e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos

\- Prometo decírtelo, pero hasta ahora se siente muy bien

Ambos sonrieron mientras Stephen seguía acariciándolo, luego de unos segundos se detuvo, lo tomó de la cintura y por acto reflejo lo comenzó a mover, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran uno contra el otro, provocando gemido en ambos, viniendo cada uno sobre los labios del otro

\- Stephen – lo besó, jalándole un poco el cabello – hazlo

\- ¿Estás seguro? – no se esperaba que el arrogante y egocéntrico Tony Stark se dejaría sodomizar y además lo pidiera

\- Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta – movió las caderas de forma provocativas

\- Entonces dime donde está lo que necesitamos – no quería que sonara molesto, pero fue inevitable, le dolía un poco el hecho que aquello que necesitaban pertenecía a otra persona, Tony inevitablemente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba

\- Hey, mago – dijo de forma burlona lo que le sacó una pequeña sonrisa al nombrado – no pienses en eso, solo disfruta del momento, yo iré por él

Tony se puso de pie, se acercó a un mueble que sólo estaba a unos centímetros de donde estaban y de un cajón sacó un contenedor que se rotulaba con un llamativo "lubricante en base de agua", con el rostro completamente sonrojado volvió al lugar donde estaba Stephen, él que por alguna razón que no entendía y no lo quería intentar lo esperaba completamente emocionado, de pie y una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, abrazó a Tony y lo levantó levemente del suelo a lo que él respondió rodeando las caderas del otro con sus piernas, Stephen dio media vuelta y dejó a Tony delicadamente sobre la cama.

\- ¿Está seguro de que quieres hacerlo?

La vergüenza no le permitió hablar y simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos, Stephen le quitó las manos de la cara, las puso una a cada lado de su cabeza y lo examinó detenidamente unos segundos, acarició con el pulgar los labios del otro y sonrió.

\- Soy feliz de que me hayas elegido – introdujo su pulgar dentro de los labios del otro – prométeme que si te duele me lo vas a decir

Tony asintió apenas, Stephen quitó su pulgar y lo besó, se paró por completo y con delicadeza separó las piernas de Tony, el que soltó un leve gemido expectante a lo que estaba por venir, intentando de mantener el pulso lo más que pudo, vertió un poco de aquel lubricante sobre sus dedos, lo que llevó directamente a la entrada de Tony y la aplastó con el dedo medio, haciendo una leve presión.

\- Está helado

\- Lo siento – como acto reflejo quitó el dedo de donde estaba, Tony negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Está bien, sólo continúa

Stephen devolvió el dedo a su lugar, presionó débilmente unos segundos hasta que sintió que la carne podría comenzar a ceder, entonces introdujo el dedo medio, con delicadeza, la mayor delicadeza que sus manos torpes le permitía, aquella intromisión provocó un gemido en el multimillonario, él que estiro su mano en dirección al hechicero y lo miró con una sonrisa

\- Bésame – deseaba sonar más como una orden, quería parecer el que mandaba, pero sonó más como una súplica, suplica que el hechicero complació sin problema

\- Tony – dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras introducía otro dedo, el multimillonario se retorcía del placer debajo del otro soltando leves gemidos – te tengo que confesar algo – besó sus labios mientras movía sus dedos dentro de él mientras Tony simplemente podía gemir -tú sabes que he visto todos los futuros posibles – Tony asintió lentamente , Stephen besó su cuello – y sabes que yo no puedo hablar sobre eso, pero es en este futuro en donde más lo disfrutas – apenas terminó sus palabras introdujo un tercer dedo y los llevó lo más profundo que pudo

Mientras Stephen jugaba en la entrada de Tony, con la mano que tenía libre llenó su miembro del mismo lubricante que estaba usando, sabía que estaba siendo un poco rudo y si lo era más lo terminaría dañando y no era eso lo que quería, pero ya no se podía controlar. Con la misma mano esparció el líquido por toda su extensión lo que provocó que temblara levemente por la sensación, pero no solo estaba frío, sino que en ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba hacer eso y lo bien que lo hacía sentir el poder estar haciéndolo. En un solo movimiento sacó sus dedos de donde se encontraban y fueron reemplazados por su miembro mientras que sus labios fueron directos a los de Tony.

\- Eres un idiota – susurró Tony

Stephen hizo caso omiso al comentario y comenzó a moverse, primero lentamente, analizando la reacción del otro, viendo como cada vez se agitaba más y cada vez gemía más y más, cada uno de esos gemidos eran más graves como si salieran de su alma, comenzó a moverse cada vez más y más rápido, tomándolo de las caderas, sus embestidas eran un poco bruscas, había dejado de preocuparse, no porque no le importara, sino porque el placer lo embargaba tanto que no lo dejaba pensar en nada más que no fuera poder continuar con ese placer, sus labios volvieron a los de Tony, luego a su cuello, sus dedos aún estaban levemente embadurnados con el líquido, deseó que no estuviera muy helado y llevó la mano con la que había vertido el líquido sobre su miembro directamente al miembro de Tony, el que gimió sorprendido, los movimientos de la mano de Stephen iban al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas, Tony no cabía dentro de sí de tanto placer y gemía una y otra vez el nombre el hechicero.

\- Ya no puedo más – dijo Stephen contra los labios de Tony

\- Solo continúa – suplicó – estamos iguales

Una sonrisa maligna se presentó en el rostro de Stephen, sus embestidas fueron lo más profundas que pudo y en dos movimientos acabó dentro de él, y en un tercero Tony acabó en un largo gemido, vertiéndolo todo sobre su abdomen, Stephen pasó uno de sus dedos limpios por ahí y se lo llevó a la boca saboreando el sabor de Tony

\- No está nada mal, otro día podría probarlo en mayor cantidad

Stephen sonrió de forma maligna mientras Tony solo intentaba de recuperar el aliento y poder decir algo inteligente también, lo que no alcanzó porque Stephen salió de la habitación de inmediato, Tony lo odio por hacerlo, se tapó la cara molesto, lo había utilizado como quería y luego lo dejaba, sucio, incluso pensó que todas esas palabras de amor solo eran una mentira para engatusarlo, pero luego de unos minutos Stephen volvió, tenía una toalla un poco húmeda, con la que lo limpió y lo miró extrañado al ver una expresión de odio en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó mientras terminaba de limpiarlo

\- Pensé que habíamos terminado de tener sexo y simplemente te habías ido

\- Tony, yo nunca haría eso – besó suavemente sus labios – nunca te dejaría

Tony intentó sentarse, pero el dolor no se lo permitió así que simplemente se acomodó en la cama, acomodando la cabeza sobre las almohadas y quedando de lado, Stephen luego de haber dejado la toalla en la ropa sucia se acostó a un lado de él, de espaldas a la cama, pasando el brazo debajo de la cabeza de Tony haciendo que este la apoyara en su sobre su pecho, mientras le acariciaba el cabello y le daba leves besos.


	6. Stephen

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que lo habían hecho por primera vez, desde ese momento eran cada vez más cariñosos, cada vez que estaban juntos intentaban estar lo más cerca posible sin que nadie pudiera sospechar nada, rozaban sus manos sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se abrazaban más de lo normal, pero lo que pasaba cuando estaban solos era algo completamente diferentes, apenas se veían se comían a besos, dejaban de hacer lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo y se quedaban juntos, muchas veces hablando, lo que siempre derivaba en una pequeña discusión, la que se terminaba arreglando con un tierno beso, o simplemente la pasaban juntos, uno al lado del otro disfrutando de la compañía, para su desgracia a pesar de que se morían de ganas de repetir lo de aquel día no habían podido encontrar el momento adecuado de nuevo, siempre que estaban juntos peligraba que cualquiera podía llegar e interrumpir y preferían no arriesgarse, había mucho en juego y de todas formas los momentos en los que estaban realmente solos eran muy pocos y duraban muy poco tiempo, no les daba tiempo para nada más allá que hablar y besarse.

Mientras no estaban tratándose el uno al otro como si ya fueran una pareja oficial, aunque en secreto, cada uno de ellos se preocupaba de desarrollar su tarea lo mejor posible, Stephen lo hacía más que nada porque siempre deseaba que todo lo que hacía tenía que ser lo más cercano a la perfección, pero de parte de ambos era más que nada para fingir lo mejor posible normalidad y que nadie se diera cuenta de su romance.

\- Ya he terminado con todas las personas que me pediste buscar – le dijo con voz monótona Stephen al Capitán América

\- Está bien – le respondió como si le estuviera hablando a un soldado – si no te molesta, podrías ir a ayudar al doctor Banner – sonrió, había pasado ya muchos días compartiendo con el hechicero, pero aún no se sentía cómodo hablando con él, le causaba una sensación extraña que no lograba identificar, no sabía si era algún tipo de respeto extraño a una persona que sabe infinitamente más que él o era simplemente miedo – han llegado más personas de las que esperábamos y necesita un poco de ayuda con sus pacientes

\- Claro, no hay problema, pero primero Tony me comentó que necesitaba de mi ayuda – mintió descaradamente y mientras Rogers se cuestionaba porque Tony necesitaría al hechicero asintió lentamente con la cabeza

\- Apenas puedas ir con el doctor Banner te estará esperando en la sala de enfermería – asintió y se fue sin entender del todo lo que estaba pasando entre el hechicero y Tony, pero definitivamente sin querer saberlo

Stephen con una sonrisa en el rostro se dirigió directamente al taller donde Tony estaba trabajando, lo vio desde la puerta, se moría de ganas de ir, abrazarlo y besarlo, pero tener esa oportunidad de verlo y apreciar esa imagen en donde trabajaba concentrado no la podía perder.

_Se ve tan guapo cuando está trabajando en sus cosas, se ve como si realmente fuera el más inteligente del edificio_ \- pensó Stephen mientras lo veía detenidamente - _sin contarme a mí, claro_ \- sonrió y se llevó un pulgar a sus labios - _siempre usa esa polera sin mangas que hace que se le aprecien completamente sus músculos, me encantaría poder comérmelos._

Cuando ya no fue suficiente para él solo mirarlo entró al lugar llamando la atención del multimillonario, él que al verlo se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, se acercó al recién llegado y lo besó delicadamente en los labios para luego ampliar completamente su sonrisa.

\- ¿Vienes a aprovecharte que estoy solo y que nadie nos verá? – su voz era provocativa mientras rodeaba su cuello con los brazos – podemos repetir lo del otro día – lo volvió a besar

\- Sabes cómo me encantaría – lo tomó por la cintura y lo acercó a él – pero le mentí a Rogers acerca de que me necesitabas y no queda mucho tiempo antes de que se dé cuenta de la mentira – soltó una pequeña risa malvada – siempre que el cerebro le dé como para darse cuenta

\- No lo trates mal, él es una persona importante para el equipo

\- Como digas – movió la mano quitándole importancia

_O acaso quieres un descerebrado como él de pareja_ \- suspiró, mientras Tony simplemente lo miraba con una sonrisa, Stephen tomó su rostro y lo besó en la frente – _esos ojos tan lindos, desearía que nadie más pudiera ver lo especial que son, esa sonrisa solo yo soy digno de recibirla, y esos besos y atenciones espero que pronto llegue el día en el que sea solo yo quien las reciba, que seas mío, solo mío_ \- lo besó levemente en los labios y sonrió mientras lo hacía - _ok, soy celoso y posesivo, pero es que solo yo puedo con todo esto._

\- Te amo – Stephen se obligó a decir, necesitaba escuchar lo mismo de parte del otro

\- Y yo a ti – lo besó – nunca lo dudes

_Es fácil decirlo, pero mientras no seas mi pareja siempre dudaré de si me amas realmente, además como podría no dudar cuando todos podrían llegar a ver lo que yo veo en ti e intentar lo mismo que yo intenté contigo, no creo que alguien podría llegar a ser tan bueno como yo, pero quizás podrías caer, una vez, y arruinar todo esto, no quiero que eso pase, eres mío._

Lo besó apasionadamente, lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó lo más que pudo a él, podía sentir como sus entrepiernas se rosaban por debajo de la ropa, lo que al final no era más que una tortura para los dos.

\- Tony, debería irme – suspiró contra los labios del otro – Banner debe estar esperándome

\- Tienes razón – dijo dando un paso atrás dejando un espacio entre ellos – _pensé que al menos te resistirías un poco_ \- tienes que ser un hombre responsable – lo tomó por el cuello de la polera y lo besó, profundizo el beso tanto que sus lenguas jugaban una con la otra y la respiración del hechicero se aceleró débilmente – para que no dejes de pensar en mí mientras trabajas

_Por eso te amo_ \- le correspondió el beso y caminó hasta la puerta, cuando estaba por salir de la habitación se dio media vuelta y se despidió con la mano, una vez afuera respiró profundo y continuó con su camino – _tengo que volver a verlo lo más pronto posible._

Stephen fue directamente a donde se encontraba el Doctor Banner, tocó a la puerta y esperó a que lo atendieran del otro lado de la puerta, luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió y salió una persona un tanto asustada, se notaba que estaba bastante herida, llevaba bastantes parches y un cabestrillo en el brazo izquierdo, apenas vio a Stephen desvió la mirada, Banner le indicó como salir del lugar, ella dio las gracias y siguió las instrucciones que le habían dado.

\- Doctor Banner, Rogers me dijo que viniera a ayudarte – infirmó apenas la mirada de Banner se cruzó con la suya

\- Dime Bruce, por favor – sonrió un poco nervioso – me vendría muy bien un poco de ayuda – Stephen posó su mano sobre su hombro intentando de ser afectuoso, sabía que lo mejor era no hacerlo enojar

\- Dime Stephen, no te preocupes – sonrió – de verdad, cualquier ayuda que necesites estoy para eso – Bruce sonrió, ya sintiéndose seguro en la situación

\- Puedes ir con Natasha y ella le dará a algún paciente que vaya directamente contigo para que lo puedas atender ¿Está bien?

\- Perfecto – ladeó débilmente la cabeza – y ella es – hizo una pequeña pausa - ¿tu novia? – Bruce lo vio completamente sorprendido y sonrojado

_Es bastante obvio, no te hagas el sorprendido. _

\- ¿Es tan obvio? – Stephen se encogió de brazos

\- Aunque no creo que ustedes tengan problemas

_Hablar con él finalmente me va a servir de algo, quizás si ellos pueden estar juntos y que no haya ningún problema en el grupo, sin que nadie diga absolutamente nada y todos actúen de forma normal, quizás cuando llegue el momento de que Tony y yo asumamos que somos una pareja y todos lo sepan, quizás no será mal recibido._

\- ¿O si los tienen? – lo miró intentando de fingir preocupación lo mejor que podía – sinceramente todavía me estoy acostumbrando a ser parte de los Vengadores y aún no sé del todo cuáles son sus normas, o si es que las tienen, en este tipo de cosas

\- No hay ningún tipo de problema y hasta lo que yo sé no hay ningún tipo de norma – suspiró aún avergonzado – es solo que no esperaba que fuera tan obvio – se encogió de hombros – somos un grupo unido, este tipo de situaciones no generan un problema

\- ¿Y si la pareja fuera otra?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Solo quiero saber, porque ustedes como pareja, llega a parecer que es lo natural que estén juntos, que sería raro que estuvieran separados – en eso realmente no mentía, lo creía y era efectivamente por eso que se dio cuenta que estaban juntos – pero si realmente son otras dos personas las que están juntas, que no son del tipo que estarían juntas, ¿Qué pensarían de eso?

\- ¿Acaso tienes un amor prohibido o qué?

\- No es eso – intentó de sonreír y bromear – solo quiero saber más acerca del grupo para poder integrarme mejor – Bruce asintió, aunque no le creía del todo - ¿Qué tal si la pareja fuera de Thor y Capitán América? – sonrió al decir a la última persona y lo miró con fingida inocencia – por decir algo

\- Probablemente lo aceptaríamos de la misma forma en la que es aceptada mi relación, si lo preguntas porque los dos son hombres, no hay problema con eso

\- ¿Y si fuera una de las personas que iniciaron en los vengadores con una persona que ni siquiera es parte del grupo?

\- Cada vez pienso más que te refieres a ti mismo – se estaba empezando a frustrar y eso no era algo bueno – y si así fuera sería algo normal que no tendrías por qué preocuparte, e independientemente de si se trata de ti o alguna otra persona por la que habrías preguntado nunca habrá problema con eso

\- Claro – _todo eso siempre en el caso de que no sea una persona de que ya está por casarse, ahí ya no sería algo normal ni aceptado _ \- gracias por la conversación

Stephen no esperó a que le respondiera y simplemente se fue a trabajar en lo que lo habían demandado, realmente no habían muchas personas esperándolo, y la mayor parte de esas personas estaban bastante bien considerando lo que estaban pasando, para los que tenía problemas psicológicos y emocionales por las pérdidas ya se habían puesto en contacto con una persona que se encargarían de eso, mientras que ellos solo verían los daños físicos causados, la mayor parte tenían que ver con accidentes automovilístico en donde la persona que iba manejando había desaparecido, o casos similares pero en vez de autos, con maquinaria pesada, con motocicletas o cualquier tipo de vehículo motorizado e incluso otro tipo de actividades comunes.

Una vez Stephen terminó aún le quedaba bastante tiempo para que el día terminara y podía estar seguro de que Tony seguiría trabajando en su taller, apenas terminó de ordenar la habitación que había sido habilitada para que él trabajara se dirigió a donde estaba Bruce para decirle que ya había acabado por ese día, y se encontró al doctor conversando con Natasha.

\- Fue un buen día de trabajo – sonrió Natasha mientras lo veía aproximarse – creo que ya hemos terminado, no creo que llegue más gente por hoy

\- Eso sería bueno – sonrió Bruce mientras tomaba la mano de ella

\- Doctor Strange – sonrió ella – muchas gracias por su trabajo, se nota que es un buen médico – por alguna razón que ninguno de los hombres pudo entender aquella última fase había tenido un notado doble sentido

\- Dime Stephen por favor – sonrió – Bruce, gracias por la charla, en serio

\- ¿Qué charla? – los miró ella con genuina curiosidad

_Eso es bueno, ella aún no lo sabe, con Bruce no importa si lo que hablamos, él nunca podría llegar a descifrar todo lo que hay detrás, pero si ella sabe de lo que hablamos inmediatamente va a saber todo lo que pasa y nadie debe saberlo, no aún._

\- Nada importante, solo que aún me siento como niño nuevo entre ustedes y quería hablar un poco acerca de eso – _con una sonrisa probablemente sea suficiente para que él me entienda, si le giño el ojo o algo similar ella lo notaría_ \- ¿no, Bruce?

\- Claro Stephen, ya sabes, aún no se logra adaptar al grupo

\- Debe de ser difícil, pero no te preocupes, ya te acostumbrarás – le sonrió ampliamente

_Esta mujer sabe más de lo que dice, hasta que las cosas se puedan oficializar con Tony debería ir con cuidado al momento de hablar con ella._

\- Si – sonrió Stephen ya un poco incomodo – me imagino que ya no me necesitan, me iré a descansar

\- Ve tranquilo Stephen – dijo Natasha mientras se acercaba un poco más a Bruce – ten un buen día

\- Igual ustedes

Stephen se despidió con la mano de los dos y se dio media vuelta, caminando directo al taller de Tony, cuando estuvo ahí no se detuvo a mirarlo, ni tampoco a asegurarse de que siguiera ahí, simplemente entró directamente, lo tomó por sorpresa desde detrás, le dio la media vuelta, lo tomó por la cintura y lo besó apasionadamente, lo cual demostraba todas esas horas que había añorado poder hacer eso.

\- Me dejaste con ganas de más – le susurró al oído mientras Tony rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos

_Siempre me dejas con ganas de más, incluso cuando lo único que haces es mirarme o hablarme, siempre quiero poder poseer esos labios, sentir esas caderas contra las mías y poder ser parte de ti, pero desde la vez que lo fuimos he necesitado comprobar que sientes lo mismo por mi._

Stephen lo tomó por la cintura, lo acercó lo máximo que pudo a él, llevó sus manos a su trasero y las dejó ahí mientras sus labios iban a su cuello, en donde plantó una leve mordida, la excitación y la sorpresa provocó que Tony soltara un leve gemido.

\- Amor - _me encantaría poder disfrutar que me llames así, pero siempre que no sea el único solo hará que la herida duela_ \- no deberíamos hacer esto aquí, nos verán

\- Dime que me amas – dijo ignorando completamente lo que le había dicho

\- Te amo – dijo un poco siguiéndole el juego

\- Por favor dime que no te iras, que no me dejarás

\- No me iré nunca – él lo miró a los ojos, Stephen suspiró, él sabía que le diría todo lo que él dijera y no era eso lo que él quería

\- Dime la verdad

\- Te amo más de lo que he amado a nadie, y nunca me iré de tu lado – lo besó – ni de encima, o debajo de ti, donde me quieras tener, nunca te voy a dejar

\- Tony – lo miró a los ojos, se veía un poco triste, pero no dejó que Tony hiciera nada al respecto – yo te amo, más de lo que he amado a nadie, sé que me arrepentiré de decir esto, pero te amo más de lo que me amo a mi mismo, necesito saber que me amas solo a mí, que yo soy la única persona para ti – a Tony esto le llegó de sorpresa, no se había detenido realmente a pensarlo, pero con el tiempo que había pasado desde el día en que había asumido que amaba a ese hombre hasta el momento en el que se encontraban, y con todas las cosas que habían pasado, incluyendo el chasquido de Thanos, se dio cuenta que si quería una cosa, si tenía una cosa que lo hacía feliz debía aprovecharla mientras podía, no lo quería perder

\- Stephen, si necesitas que lo digas, lo diré, te amo y te elijo a ti, a nadie más, pero me imagino que entiendes que hay cosas que tengo que arreglar antes

\- Claro, lo entiendo – sonrió lo más feliz que podía estar al escuchar que Tony lo había elegido y lo besó


	7. Noticia

Luego de que Tony había aceptado que no había otra persona que amara más que a Stephen y que no deseaba que no hubiera otra persona a su lado aprovecharon que esa misma noche Pepper había tenido que pasarla en otra ciudad, al fin y al cabo, el mundo seguía rodando alrededor del sol y ella aún tenía que dirigir la empresa Stark. Aquella noche realmente no había pasado mucho entre ellos, estaban bastante cansados y no tenían muchas energías para hacer mucho más, y ya que era la primera vez que podían pasar la noche juntos prefirieron aprovechar la oportunidad y disfrutar de su compañía, sin necesidad de agregar ningún otro tipo de atenciones para ambos.

Antes de dormirse Tony había programado una alarma, sabía que Pepper llegaría temprano y de todas formas no quería arriesgarse de que cualquier otra persona los pudiera ver dormir juntos, acción de lo que Stephen no estaba enterado.

\- Stephen, despierta – dijo dando leves besos en su rostro – deberías levantarte o nos podrían ver

\- Dijiste que me elegirías a mi – a pesar de que los besos que recibía le dibujaban una sonrisa en el rostro el saber que lo estaba echando de su cama lo entristecía

\- Si, y lo haré, pero no quiero que ella se entere de esta forma, te elegí a ti, pero aún la quiero a ella, me ha acompañado toda mi vida, y no sólo como mi pareja, se merece que se lo diga de la forma adecuada – Stephen suspiró y lo besó en los labios, estaba de acuerdo con él en eso

\- Está bien – lo abrazó por la cintura y le sonrió – pero no te demores

\- No lo haré

Después de meses de trabajo ayudando a las personas que los necesitaban y luego de días en los que no había llegado ninguna persona para solicitar su ayuda, finalmente los vengadores habían decidido tomarse unos días de descanso, Natasha con Bruce habían decidido tener un cita, estaban conscientes de que la ciudad no era más que escombros y edificios derrumbados y que no encontrarían un lugar bello al que ir, pero habían pasado tanto tiempo trabajando juntos pero sin poder actuar del todo como una pareja que creían que se merecían al menos unos días para ellos dos sin que nadie molestara, Rogers también decidió salir, aunque él solo quería hacer una caminata en solidario y poder ver en persona los daños que toda la batalla había causado, probablemente recorrer la ciudad entera para saber todo lo que había pasado, Stephen por su parte sabía que si los vengadores se tomaban uno o todo los días libes que quisieran el trabajo que él tenía no iba a acabar, ya que si los vengadores no lo necesitaban habían muchas personas y hechiceros que sí.

\- Tony – suspiró, estaban Pepper y Peter presentes y él se moría de ganas de poder despedirse de una forma más cariñosa, pero no podía, aún no era el momento, no quería arruinar las cosas – ya que los vengadores no me necesitan yo voy a volver al templo, allá seguramente aún necesitan ayuda – le estiró la mano para que la estrechara, necesitaba al menos un pequeño de contacto físico antes de irte, Tony correspondió al gesto – para cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en contactarme

\- Está bien – dijo mientras asentía, lo pensó unos segundos mientras aún sostenía la mano de él con la suya – ¿me acompañarías?, hay algo que debo decirte – Pepper lo vio completamente extrañada, pero no vio porque debía desconfiar de eso

\- Claro

Tony le soltó la mano e hizo que lo siguiera hasta la habitación que estaba más cerca, una pequeña sala de reuniones, Tony cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y en un rápido movimiento se sentó sobre la mesa, estirando los brazos en dirección a Stephen.

\- Vamos, no vas a creer que realmente te iba a dejar ir solo con eso – Stephen acortó la distancia y se perdió en sus labios – prométeme que volverás pronto

\- Lo haré – susurró contra su cuello mientras lo besaba delicadamente – no podría estar mucho tiempo sin un poco de esto

Stephen tomó el rostro de Tony y besó su frente mientras las manos de él se introducían por dentro de la polera del hechicero, acariciando su espalda, sus labios se volvieron a unir y Tony acercó sus caderas de las del hechicero y se recostó sobre la mesa, dejando que Stephen le desabotonara la camisa y comenzara a besar su pecho y su abdomen, el hechicero de un solo movimiento se quitó la polera y lo siguió besando y mordiendo débilmente mientras sus manos fueron directo al cinturón de Tony, se moría de ganas de continuar con eso, de poder hacerlo suyo una vez más antes de separarse unos día, en los que no lo iba a poder ver y no iba a tener nada de eso, ni siquiera un simple rose de manos.

\- Stephen debería detenerte – dijo tomando sus manos e intentando de controlar su respiración – no tenemos tiempo, en cualquier momento alguien se va a preocupar y va a entrar, y no sé que es peor, que entre Pepper o Peter – intentó de bromear, pero no fue efectivo

\- Lo siento, no debí hacerlo – se alejó un poco de él y se volvió a poner la polera

\- No te pongas así – se acercó a él y lo obligó a que lo mirara a la cara – yo también me muero de ganas de hacerlo, pero debemos ser más cuidadosos – Stephen lo tomó por la cintura y lo beso, cuando se separó de él le sonrió de forma sincera

\- Cuando regrese continuaremos con esto – le mordió el cuello – lo prometo

Tony lo besó una última vez y salieron juntos de la habitación como si nada de eso hubiera pasado, Stephen se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza de Pepper y Peter, abrió un portal que lo llevó directamente al templo y lo atravesó sin esperar un segundo.

\- ¿De qué hablaron? – preguntó Peter de forma inocente y por mera curiosidad

\- Solo le estaba explicando la forma en la que se podía poner en contacto con nosotros si es que nos llegaban a necesitar – se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia

\- Señor Stark – preguntó un poco temeroso – ya que todos van a hacer sus cosas puedo salir a ser el amigable vecino Spiderman – le sonrió esperando a que eso ayudara a convencerlo

\- Ya te dije que no niño, y ahora las cosas no van a cambiar

\- Pero señor Stark, no me ha dejado hacer nada en estos últimos días y yo solo quiero ayudar como lo hacen todos ustedes, me dijo que soy parte de los Vengadores, pero no me ha dado ningún tipo de responsabilidad de Vengador

\- Creo que deberías escuchar a Tony, aunque quizás todavía es aún un niño – le susurró lo último al oído a Peter – él solo quiere lo mejor para ti, y ahora nosotros somos los adultos responsables de ti y no queremos que te pase nada – Peter la miró con un poco de cariño, le encantaba saber que ambos se preocupaban por él y de todas formas nadie podía argumentar contra su lógica, al fin y al cabo era Pepper, su lógica era innegable

\- Cariño – le sentó un poco agridulce el llamarla de esa forma – que tal si aprovechamos el día libre y que tenemos la torre para nosotros solos y lo pasamos como si fuéramos una familia – sonrió diciendo lo último completamente en broma – porque ya sabes, este niño ya es como nuestro dijo – Pepper solo lo pudo mirar con cariño, tenía un brillo nuevo en sus ojos, Tony nunca lo había visto y solo lo pudo relacionar con lo feliz que estaba ella de que el multimillonario se preocupara del menor

\- Me parece una idea perfecta

Luego de aquella conversación cumplieron con su amenaza, Tony se encargó de preparar las palomitas, mientras que Pepper preparó el lugar en donde verían la película para que fuera lo más cómodo posible y Peter se encargó elegirla, la cual fue su favorita de "Star Wars", el menor la había visto tantas veces que hasta se sabía los diálogos más importantes, mientras que tanto Tony como Pepper simplemente se dedicaban a ver sonrientes a Peter al fin con una sonrisa en su rostro, disfrutando del momento, desde que el chasquido de Thanos había pasado y cuando finalmente tuvieron que aceptar que la tía May había desaparecido Peter siempre se veía tan triste y desolado, pero después de todo eso finalmente volvía a sonreír.

\- Niño – la película había terminado hace unos minutos y ya estaban en los créditos, Peter se volteó a mirarlo - ¿Qué tal si llamas a Ned y lo invitas a ver otra de esas películas? – realmente su propósito no era invitar al amigo del menor, solo quería tener un momento a solas con Pepper, había algo importante que debía hablar con ella

\- No creo que él pueda venir – lo miró apenado, esperaba que el mayor recordara que ya le había dicho varías veces que él no podía salir de casa, Tony lo pensó y finalmente se arriesgó, realmente era importante hablar con ella y probablemente eso les daría más tiempo para hacerlo

\- Él no vive muy lejos de aquí ¿no? – preguntó y Peter entendió de inmediato lo que intentaba de decir, se puso de pie y sus ojos le brillaron

\- Vive a solo unas calles de aquí

\- Sé que me arrepentiré de esto – suspiró fingiendo que estaba haciendo algo que no quería hacer del todo – pero creo que te lo mereces, ve a verlo, pero no te demores mucho ¿está bien?

\- Claro señor Stark – casi salto de la alegría – regresaré temprano

\- Obvio que llegaras temprano, sino te mataré – sonrió de lado, ese niño de apoco se ganaba cada vez más su corazón

Peter corrió directo a donde estaba la habitación donde se estaba quedando en la torre Stark, se llevó una de sus chaquetas favoritas y antes de salir del edificio le dio las gracias a Tony y salió lo más rápido que pudo, con la sonrisa más enorme que podía tener en el rostro.

\- Eso realmente lo hizo feliz – suspiró Pepper complacida – no lo había visto tan feliz desde lo que pasó – lo miró con un poco de tristeza, pero sin eliminar la emoción anterior – nosotros tampoco lo hemos sido

\- Ha sido difícil salir adelante – intentó de evitar la sonrisa de ella, pero no pudo, se moría de miedo, pero tenía que decirlo

\- Amor – pudo notar todo ese amor que ella sentía solo en esa palabra – nos tenemos el uno al otro, entiendo que hemos perdido a muchas personas, pero deberíamos agradecer que al menos nosotros podemos estar juntos

\- Pepper – susurró, tenía miedo a lo que ella quería llegar, intentó de interrumpirla, pero no pudo decir nada más

\- Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte – comenzó a mirarse la manos, a ponerse nerviosa – no sé como decirte esto – Tony ya se había empezado a preocupar, quizás ella se había dado cuenta de lo que él tenía con Stephen y lo dejaría, sabía que lo había elegido a él, que lo amaba a él, pero de todas formas aún no estaba listo de que ella se fuera, que ella lo dejara a él, pero él no la conocía lo suficiente como para estar seguro de nada, él nunca conocía del todo a las personas, así que decidió finalmente quedarse en silencio y no equivocarse descomunalmente y perderlo todo – Tony, estoy embarazada

De no ser porque Tony ya estaba sentado en aquel sillón se habría desmayado con aquella noticia, él sabía que antes de la batalla con Thanos aquella noticia habría sido la mejor noticia que podría haber recibido en su vida, pero con todo lo que pasó durante y después de la batalla ya nada era igual, ya no le ponía tan contento la noticia, y de hecho le ponía más nervioso que contento, tendría que decírselo a Stephen y no quería saber como saldría eso, pero a pesar de todo y para su suerte casi como un acto reflejo actuó como si realmente no hubiera pasado nada con Stephen y aquella hubiera sido la mejor noticia de su vida.

\- Amor, eso es perfecto – la abrazó con fuerza, luego soltó un poco el agarre – lo siento creo que fui un poco brusco – sonrió y la besó con cuidado

\- Estaba un poco asustada – se quedó mirándose las manos evitando la mirada de Tony

\- ¿Por qué? – la tomó del mentón e hizo que lo mirara directo a los ojos

\- Eres prácticamente impredecible, y te he notado extraño después de que volviste de la batalla – desvió la vista inevitablemente – ya no estaba segura de si me amabas, o si quisieras tener a este bebé

\- Siempre te he amado – le acarició el rostro – y te quiero a ti y a lo que sea que lleves dentro – rieron juntos – eso me gusta, una sonrisa, es una buena noticia – la besó.

Tony durante el resto de la conversación no volvió a pensar en Stephen, en esos momentos al recibir la noticia había sido como si hubiera regresado al momento en el que todo había comenzado, como si hubiera regresado a ese momento en el que estaba corriendo con Pepper, comentándole que había soñado que tenían un hijo, que le llamaban Morgan, había regresado a ese momento exacto, y se había quedado ahí, como si justo en esos momentos lo único que hubiera pasado hubiera sido que ella efectivamente le decía que si serían padres y ella realmente estaba embarazada, lo que implicaba ignorar y dejar de lado todo lo que vivió luego de eso, cuando conoció a Stephen, cuando tuvo que viajar fuera del planeta, junto con Peter, para tener que pelear contra de Thanos, pelea que perdieron, las personas que desaparecieron, el daño inevitable que hubo no solo en la tierra, sino que en todo el universo, estaba dejando atrás todo lo malo que había pasado desde ese momento para poder volver al momento en el que podría llegar a ser la persona más feliz que esperó alguna vez ser, pero a pesar de que fingía que nada de lo malo había pasado y vivía en esa felicidad falsa que solo le duraría unos momentos, también fingía que nada de lo bueno había pasado, que efectivamente no había conocido a Stephen, que no había tenido que convivir con él, pelear codo a codo con él, enamorarse de él, hasta finalmente hacer el amor, todo eso lo estaba ignorando, todo había desaparecido para él y había regresado a ese momento en él que Pepper le decía que sí, que efectivamente ella si estaba embarazada, ahí se encontraba Tony, en esa felicidad de que esperarían felizmente a ese bebé que los dos habían creado con mucho amor.

Se quedaron horas juntos, abrazados, ambos con unas sonrisas enormes en sus rostros, besándose ocasionalmente y él acariciándole el pelo a ella, Peter ya había regresado de haber ido a ver a su amigo y luego de despedirse de ambos adultos se había ido directamente a su habitación a pasar la noche, a lo que ellos finalmente se dieron cuenta de que realmente el tiempo había pasado y que ya era hora de que fueran a la cama.

\- Amor – le susurró Pepper al oído – vamos a dormir

\- Está bien – dijo besándola – ve tú primero

Ella se puso de pie y se fue directamente a la habitación, apenas Tony se quedó solo volvió a la realidad y cayó en la cuenta de que eso cambiaba completamente sus planes, no era que saber que tendría un hijo, o una hija, no lo ponía feliz, claro que en esos momentos era la persona más feliz del universo por eso, pero también sabía que eso heriría irremediablemente a la persona que más amaba en esos momentos, y esa persona no era la madre de ese bebé.

Tenía que decírselo, tenía que hablar con él, no podía esperar, tomó su celular y lo llamó, no contestó a la primera llamada, tampoco a la segunda, pero a la tercera sí, se podía notar la respiración agitada al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Tony, espero que sea algo importante – su voz sonaba irritada – estoy en algo importante

\- No sé en qué estás – lo pensó unos segundos, no quería tener que decirlo – pero esto es importante, necesito decirte algo importante

\- Entonces dímelo, no me hagas esperar – Tony se frotó el rostro con la mano libre

\- Stephen, no sé cómo hacerlo

\- Solo dilo de una vez, no tengo tiempo – casi gritó completamente irritado

\- Stephen, Pepper está embarazada


	8. Levi

En el templo se abrió un portal y de él salió Stephen y apenas llegó ahí el traje de hechicero supremo que siempre usaba volvió a su cuerpo, en aquel lugar se encontró con un templo medianamente vació, en el que solo estaban los habituales hechiceros que frecuentaban el lugar, no había personas externas al templo o que podrían llegar a necesitar ayuda, lo que extraño al hechicero. Apenas llegó su capa voló directo a él y se posicionó en su espalda, rodeándolo casi como si fuera un abrazo.

\- Te extrañó – le dijo Wong divertido – ha preguntado por ti, pero le dije que estabas con tu amado y ya que es una chica celosa no lo entendió, quería que estuvieras con ella, de ser por ella no te compartiría con nadie – Stephen se frotó la frente completamente molestó, intentando evitar golpearlo

\- Primero, es una capa, no puede hablar, segundo, no se a que te refieres con eso de mi amado, los Vengadores necesitaban de mi ayuda, eso lo sabes, no fui a ver a nadie en específico – suspiró – no quiero sonar repetitivo, pero es una capa, no una chica, no puede estar celosa

Apenas terminó de hablar la capa se fue de su espalda y se posicionó a un lado de Wong, casi como si estuviera de pie con los brazos cruzados.

\- Creo que por mucho que te repitas que no fuiste específicamente a ver a Stark con la excusa de que los Vengadores te necesitaban ni tú te lo vas a llegar a creer y mucho menos llegará a ser verdad, además que, aunque literalmente quizás no pueda hablar – sonrió victorioso ante la acción de la capa y se pudo con los brazos cruzados igual que ella – es una de las reliquias más importantes y te eligió a ti, creo que le debes un poco de fidelidad

\- Suenas como si ella fuera mi pareja – la capa se vio sorprendida mirando a Stephen y a Wong de forma intermitente – pero tienes razón, ella me escogió, debí haber estado aquí más tiempo, no solo por ella, sino porque soy el hechicero supremo, es mi responsabilidad cuidar el templo y he pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de él

\- No te preocupes, aquí hemos estado bastante bien sin ti, no hemos tenido grandes problemas, ¿o no Levi? – miró directamente a la capa, la que asintió con energía, al parecer se habían hecho buenos amigos mientras Stephen no estaba

\- ¿Levi? – preguntó molesto

\- Ah, sí, pasamos un tiempo compartiendo y era demasiado largo decirle "capa de levitación" así que decidimos que Levi estaría bien

\- ¿Fue idea tuya o de ella? – dijo de forma completamente sarcástica – me imagino que también esperarán que yo la llame de la misma forma – dijo completamente molesto ante la idea

\- Yo creo que ella estaría feliz si lo haces

\- Verdad que no entiendes el sarcasmo – dijo tapándose la cara – capa, ven conmigo, veré si realmente no hay nada que podamos hacer

La capa, recientemente rebautizada como Levi, se retiró indignada, a pesar de que realmente no era una chica si era una prenda leal, de alguna forma era cariñosa y por sobre todo era celosa y caprichosa y no permitiría que Stephen la tratara de esa forma, así que se resistió a obedecer sus ordenes y se fue del lugar sin siquiera hacer el amago de haberlo escuchado.

\- Stephen, sé que todo esto con Levi te parece ridículo, pero la conoces mejor que nadie y hablando seriamente, de alguna forma ella tiene sentimientos y tiene sentimientos por ti, te aprecia mucho, creo que deberías tomártelo más en serio y no solo tratarla como un objeto

Stephen se detuvo a pensar un segundo en todo lo que Wong le estaba diciendo, de cierta forma que no quería aceptar del todo él tenía razón, pero no solo estaba describiendo el tipo de relación que él hechicero tenía con su capa, sino que sintió que había otra persona con la que podría llegar a tener una relación muy similar, una persona que desde que había conocido se había mostrado preocupado por él, aunque siempre de una forma muy particular, forma que incluso aún mantenía en algunas ocasiones, una persona que desde el momento que se enamoró y aceptó estar enamorado de él lo había elegido por sobre todas las cosas, mientras que Stephen no había hecho nada especial por la relación y solo lo buscaba cuando quería un poco de acción, siempre que estaba excitado iba por él aunque sabía que no podría tener sexo con él, sintió que solo lo estaba utilizando y tuvo miedo de el momento en el que Tony se diera cuenta de eso y lo dejara, no lo quería perder y si realmente quería estar con él tendría que cambiar eso. También después de todo se dio cuenta que no debía tratar a Levi solo como un objeto más, ella lo había elegido y siempre estaba para él, debía corresponderle de una forma adecuada.

\- Quizás tengas razón – suspiró rendido – quizás deba preocuparme más de eso

\- No me esperaba que incluso lo llegaras a pensar, me sorprende, has madurado

\- Ya cállate – dijo entre divertido y un poco queriendo que realmente no dijera más acerca del tema sino se pondría a hablar de Tony y no quería tratar ese tipo de temas con él

Stephen buscó por todo el templo esperando encontrar a Levi, por cada segundo que pasaba se maldecía por aceptar estar haciendo eso, ¿qué haría?, ¿hablar con ella? pero de ser así ¿qué le diría? ¿se disculparía por la forma en la que actuó o lo que dijo? pero ella no podría responderle, no sería una conversación y esa situación sería bastante incomoda, pero esperaba que cuando la viera pudiera saber de forma intuitiva que hacer, porque ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza de tanto pensar en que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Luego de varios minutos de buscar, de caminar por todo el templo y no haberla podido encontrar se comenzó a desesperar, salió de ahí y comenzó a caminar por las calles, cada vez más rápido, por todas partes, hasta el punto en el que comenzó a correr, estaba en medio de eso y sintió que su celular había comenzado a sonar, no se detuvo un segundo pero si sacó de su bolsillo el celular y vio quien estaba llamando, ya tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Tony, y estaba llamando por tercera vez, si se había dado el trabajo de llamar por tercera vez es porque era algo realmente importante así que se detuvo un segundo y contestó el teléfono.

\- Tony, espero que sea algo importante – apoyó la espalda en una pared que tenía cerca – estoy en algo importante

\- No sé en qué estás – hubo una pequeña pausa que le permitió a Stephen recobrar el aliento – pero esto es importante, necesito decirte algo importante

\- Entonces dímelo, no me hagas esperar

\- Stephen, no sé cómo hacerlo – ya definitivamente lo estaba comenzado a molestar y se estaba arrepintiendo dejar lo que estaba haciendo para contestar

\- Solo dilo de una vez, no tengo tiempo

\- Stephen, Pepper está embarazada – se produjo un silencio que más que incomodo era doloroso, para ambos – Stephen, contesta, por favor, dime algo – se escuchaba decir desesperado a Tony al otro lado del teléfono

Stephen no fue capaz de articular palabra y simplemente colgó el teléfono, en ese momento después de mucho tiempo sus manos volvieron a temblar, no podía controlarlas y su celular se calló de sus manos, dando un gran golpe, pero éste volvió a sonar, una y otra vez, no necesitaba verlo para saber que era Tony quien insistía en llamarlo para hablar con él, cuando en esos momentos Stephen lo que menos quería era escuchar su voz, Stephen simplemente mantuvo su mirada perdida en la nada, mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos y rodar sus mejillas, desesperado se acuclilló aún con la espalda contra la pared, intentando de esa forma mantener el equilibrio, se tapó la cara con las manos intentando de detener las lágrimas, cosa que no consiguió en lo absoluto. Stephen sabía que no debía dolerle tanto, él era doctor y sabía que si le estaba dando la noticia en esos momentos quería decir que todo había pasado incluso antes de que conociera a Tony, además que él sabía que Tony no había intimado con ella desde que se habían declarado su amor, e incluso no lo habían hecho desde que Stephen había conocido a Tony, pero no podría dejar de pensar en que eso cambiaba todo lo que podía haber sido su futuro juntos, estaba seguro que Tony definitivamente elegiría a su hijo por sobre a un nuevo amor, incluso si le había dicho que a quien elegía era al hechicero, y estaba seguro que eventualmente tendría que elegir, sentía que definitivamente había perdido a la persona que amaba y no había forma de evitarlo.

Apenas Levi se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando se fue directamente hasta donde estaba su dueño, podía estar muy enojada con él, pero nunca se había alejado de él realmente, se había divertido unos momentos mientras lo perseguía y veía como la buscaba, se posó sobre sus hombros y lo abrazó de cierta forma, intentando de con sus puntas en el cuello intentar de secar lo más que pudo las lágrimas de Stephen.

\- Detente – dijo alejando las puntas de la tela mientras él mismo se secaba las lágrimas y volvió a tener mejor control de sus manos

Una vez se secó las lágrimas se quitó la capa de encima, se puso de pie y se dirigió directamente a ella como si fuera una persona cualquiera, acción que fue un acto reflejo, ella realmente se había preocupado por él al verlo de esa forma y sintió por un momento que realmente le debía mucho y que no solo era una cosa, sino que era un ella y se merecía algo mejor que como la trataba habitualmente.

\- Lo siento por lo de hace un momento, no debí haberte dejado sola tanto tiempo, te lo compensaré, pero ahora necesito dejarte aquí de nuevo, lo siento de verdad, pero pasó algo importante, pero no te preocupes, volveré por ti, lo prometo – hizo una pequeña pausa y no pudo evitar decirlo – Levi

La capa se vio completamente feliz por todo lo que el hechicero había dicho y después de expresar de forma abierta su felicidad asintió enérgicamente intentando de expresar que aceptaba las disculpas y que lo dejaba ir.

\- Gracias

Respiró profundo e hizo un portal que lo llevó directo al edificio Stark, quería hablar con el multimillonario, si iban a discutir acerca del tema tenía que ser si o si en persona, el edificio estaba prácticamente vacío, pero se podía escuchar como desde alguna habitación del edificio se escuchaban los sollozos de una persona, Stephen podía estar completamente seguro de saber quién era esa persona, caminó a paso lento, intentando de controlar cada movimiento de su cuerpo hasta llegar a aquella habitación, apenas llegó abrió la puerta y se encontró a sus pies un celular que parecía haber sido destrozado contra la pared y al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba Tony sentado en un rincón, abrazando sus piernas y con el rostro escondido mientras lloraba, apenas se dio cuenta que la puerta había sido abierta vio atentamente a la persona que lo había abierto, de la misma forma en la que Stephen lo miraba a él.

\- No me contestabas el teléfono – dijo sin intentar controlar las lágrimas

Se puso de pie y de esa forma le fue posible estar cada vez más apegado a la pared, no conocía hace mucho tiempo a Stephen y no sabía como podía llegar a reaccionar a muchas cosas, entre una de esas la ira, la raba o la molestia, por alguna razón tenía miedo a como reaccionaría él a ese tipo de emociones y en esos momentos exactos podía ver la rabia dibujada en su rostro, desvió la mirada de él.

\- Lo siento, creo que no debí decírtelo de esa forma

Stephen no pronunció palabra alguna, cerró la puerta detrás de él, intentó de mantener el rostro sin expresión, pero simplemente podría expresar ira, caminó lentamente hasta Tony, el que cada vez se arrinconaba más, con miedo, Stephen rodeo la mesa que los separaba hasta ese momento.

\- Stephen, no es lo que crees

Stephen simplemente siguió caminando, sin detenerse un segundo, sin pronunciar palabra, sin expresar ningún tipo de cosa con el resto del cuerpo, lo único que se movían de él eran sus piernas, cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Tony lo encerró en aquella esquina e intentó de mantener su mirada con la suya, lo miró unos segundos sin mover un centímetro de su rostro, pasó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Tony, luego la alejó de su lugar y rozó sus caderas con sus manos, pasándolas a los lados de Tony y cruzando los brazos detrás de él, abrazándolo con fuerza y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él.

\- Eso no me lo esperaba – dijo tranquilizándose y devolviéndole el abrazo

\- Te amo Tony – le besó el cuello un poco temeroso – soy consciente de que ese niño se engendró incluso antes de que nos conociéramos – lo miró a los ojos – no quise decir nada porque tenía miedo de herirte con cualquier cosa, prefería hacer esto y decírtelo a la cara – Tony sonrió y no pudo evitar besarlo con todas sus energías

\- Yo igual te amo y me hace feliz que lo entiendas

\- Claro que lo entiendo – su tono de soberbia no pudo evitarlo – y también entiendo que nunca dejarías a tu dijo, mucho menos por una persona de la que te enamoraste hace poco

\- Yo no te dejaría, si necesitas que lo repita, Stephen, yo te elijo a ti

\- Eso lo sé – intentaba de mantener su voz lo más tranquila posible, evitando comenzar a llorar – pero puede llegar el momento en donde tengas que escoger entre él y yo, y perdóname, pero dudo que seas capaz de elegirme – Tony no se había detenido a pensarlo y ahora que Stephen lo había mencionado no quería tener que hacerlo, ciertamente no sabía que escoger y deseaba no tener que hacerlo

Stephen no esperó una respuesta, ya la conocía, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber qué era lo que estaba pensando, lo abrazó más fuerte y comenzó a besar su cuello, intentando aún de evitar las lágrimas, esperó unos segundos y lo besó en los labios, lo tomó por la cintura y lo levantó levemente, invitándolo a que rodeara su cadera con las piernas, una vez Tony lo hubo hecho lo apoyó con un poco de fuerza contra la pared, hasta que ya no pudo contener las lágrimas, las cueles rodearon sus mejillas y no logró esconder el rostro para que Tony no lo viera, Tony le secó las lágrimas no sin antes besar cada una de ellas, y luego besarlo directamente en los labios, le intentó de sonreír de la forma más sincera considerando la situación.

\- Lo siento, en serio – Stephen ignoró esas palabras en donde nuevamente se estaba disculpando, no había nada de lo que disculparse, no había hecho nada malo, había hecho lo que las parejas hacen y había tenido el resultado que era normal que tuviera y odió escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca

\- Como yo lo veo ahora, antes de que las cosas empeoren, porque lo harán, hay una sola cosa que nos queda por hacer

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Stephen no respondió y una sonrisa juguetona se dibujó en su rostro, dio media vuelta, con Tony aún colgado a él, caminó hasta la mesa y lo sentó en el borde, lo besó apasionadamente y se separó unos segundos de él para estudiar su reacción.

\- Te había prometido que continuaríamos con eso


	9. Promesa 18

\- Te había prometido que continuaríamos con esto

\- Tienes razón – lo besó y luego lo miró atentamente – aunque ¿tú no deberías estar durmiendo?, ya es casi media noche – Stephen revisó su reloj

\- Si, no me di cuenta de la hora, es que Levi se escapó

\- ¿Levi?, no sabía que tenías mascota – Tony estaba sorprendido, nunca vio a Stephen como alguien que tuviera mascotas

\- No es mi mascota, es mi capa, que Wong se volvió loco y la terminó llamando Levi, la estaba buscando cuando llamaste

\- ¿Y la pudiste encontrar?

\- Si, se pudiera decir que si – aunque realmente quien había encontrado a quien había sido ella a él

Stephen se acercó lentamente a Tony y lo besó delicadamente, se posicionó entre sus piernas y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, se tomó unos minutos para explicarle todo lo que había pasado desde que llegó al templo hasta que él lo llamó y como se había dado cuenta de lo incorrecta que era la relación que tenía con Levi.

\- Pero creo que no solo fue con ella con quien cometí ese error

\- ¿Con quién más podrías haber cometido ese error?

\- Contigo – Tony se sorprendió completamente, no se podía creer que lo decía en serio

\- ¿Conmigo? – Stephen asintió bastante avergonzado, no se esperaba tener que hablar ese tipo de cosas con él

\- Siento que muchas veces solo te trato como un objeto sexual

\- Cosa que te debes de haber dado cuenta hasta ahora que no es algo que me moleste

\- Pero siento que no he hecho nada más por la relación

\- ¿Así que tenemos una relación?

\- Ese no es el punto – sonrió y lo besó con ternura – solo quiero decir que no quiero que creas que solo te quiero para el sexo

\- Nunca habría pensado eso – sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa – ¿eso quiere decir que no me vas a dar sexo?

\- Claro que te voy a dar – lo comenzó a besar en el cuello mientras en ese momento sus manos fueron a su cadera – solo quiero que sepas que para mí no solo eres sexo, te amo y de alguna forma eres a quien he elegido

\- Y yo a ti, sé que me vas a decir que no podría elegirte por sobre a mi hijo, pero no me hagas pensar en eso ahora – dijo se forma provocativa mientras rozaba levemente su entrepierna con la de Stephen

\- Creo que es el mejor momento para olvidar cosas y disfrutar del momento

Stephen besó a Tony impidiendo que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, mientras Tony rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y lo acercaba lo más que podía a él, cuando finalmente se separan Tony lo quedó mirando de abajo hasta arriba, estudiándolo atentamente.

\- Tengo curiosidad de cómo se supone que debería quitarte esa ropa de mago

\- Siempre sabes cómo arruinar el momento – se separó unos pasos de él

\- Pero no te molestes – dijo estirando sus manos intentando de tocarlo

\- No te lo mereces

Se quedó en su lugar y comenzó a quitarse su traje de hechicero, lo que realmente hizo por su gran dificultad, ya que incluso para él a veces le era difícil hacerlo y sabía que para Tony le sería imposible, pero queriendo que Tony pensara que lo había hecho porque en esos momentos él no se merecía desnudarlo, solo se merecía poder verlo desde la distancia como poco a poco se desnudaba, acción que Tony pudo realizar con mucho trabajo, intentando de evitar saltar de la mesa y terminar de desnudarlo, una Stephen vez se encontró en ropa interior se acercó a Tony y lo miró a los ojos, encontrando genuino amor en sus ojos, lo que provocó que Stephen sonriera, esperando poder corresponderle ese amor.

Stephen lo comenzó a besar mientras desabotonaba la camisa de Tony, recorriendo su torso con mis manos mientras sus labios aún seguían en los labios del otro, le quitó completamente la camisa y comenzó a besar su cuello, dando pequeñas mordidas intentando de que no dejaran ningún tipo de marca, lo que provocó que él mismo suspirara levemente.

\- Me gustaría llegar al momento en el que pueda dejar marcas en tu cuerpo sin tener ningún tipo de problema

\- Podemos hacer algo por eso – sus labios fueron directamente al cuello de Stephen, lo mordió esperando dejar una marca, lo que logró más fácil de lo que esperaba – ahora seré yo quien deje marcas

Tony hizo que Stephen se alejara unos pasos de él, se bajó de la mesa, y fue hasta la espalda de él, donde comenzó a besar y dar pequeñas mordidas mientras sus manos fueron directamente al pecho y al abdomen del hechicero dejando leves arañazos.

\- No creo que haya problemas que tengas marcas, no creo que tu novio se pueda enojar por eso

\- Yo creo que mi novio estaría encantado de verlas – se dio media vuelta y lo tomó de las manos - ¿O no es así? – lo besó – novio

\- No lo sé, aún no me has pedido que sea tu novio

\- ¿No lo hice? Que mal

Stephen se encogió de hombros, llevó a Tony hasta que éste quedó de espaldas a la mesa, llevó sus manos directamente al cinturón del multimillonario y se lo quitó, luego le desabotonó el cinturón y le quitó los pantalones, luego lo volvió a subir a la mesa, hizo que se recostara sobre la mesa, le besó el vientre y sin previo aviso dejó una leve marca en el lugar.

\- No creo que nadie llegue a verlo – dejó una segunda

Stephen le terminó por quitar la ropa interior, dejándolo completamente desnudo, comenzó a acariciar su miembro con cuidado, ese mismo día había perdido el control de sus manos por culpa de sus sentimientos y no quería que eso pasara y le hiciera daño a Tony, comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta que sus labios quedaron a la altura de la entrepierna de Tony, no sabía realmente como debía hacer eso y en esos momento estaba comenzando a tener miedo de no hacerlo bien e incluso llegar a hacerle daño.

\- Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo de una vez

Tony se había vuelto a sentar y se había comenzado a desesperar, y sin poder evitarlo tomó la cabeza de Stephen acercándola a su entrepierna, Stephen se mordió el labio inferior, posó sus labios sobre la cabeza de su miembro, levemente, luego su lengua, temeroso mientras los dedos de Tony acariciaban su cabeza incentivándolo a que continuara.

\- Lo haces bien

La respiración de Tony ya se había empezado a agitar, pudo pronunciar las ultimas palabras a duras penas, y cuando sintió que Stephen introducía su miembro por completo en su boca soltó un grave gemido, Stephen comenzó a sentirse más seguro y a simplemente seguir el instinto que nunca pensó que tenía, hacía que el miembro de Tony entrara y saliera de su boca, provocando que Tony gimiera cada vez más fuerte, momento en el que ambos agradecieron que no hubieran muchas personas en el edificio y las que estaban seguramente ya estaban dormidas. Stephen lamía desde la cabeza hasta la base, dando especial atención a la cabeza, luego de un rato más de Stephen dando su mejor esfuerzo y Tony disfrutándolo al máximo, lo que probablemente él no admitiría nunca, o quizás sí, solo para molestar a Stephen, ya que era el mejor oral que le habían hecho en su vida.

\- Stephen, detente – Tony intentó de alejar la cabeza de Stephen, pero él no se detuvo – vamos Stephen no voy a poder aguantar mucho tiempo más

Stephen hizo caso omiso, incluso continuó con más ímpetu, con más esfuerzo hasta que recibió su merecido, finalmente Tony acabó en un grave gemido, dejando todo su esperma en la boca de Stephen, líquido que trago con un poco de esfuerzo, se sentó un segundo en el piso, recobró el aliento y se volvió a poner de pie, volvió a la posición en la que estaba antes y besó a Tony apasionadamente.

\- No era necesario que lo hicieras – dijo sorprendido al sentir su propio sabor combinado con los labios de Stephen

\- Quiero que cualquier cosa que hagas conmigo lo puedas disfrutar al máximo

\- Siempre que sea contigo lo voy a hacer

Stephen lo volvió a besar, lo acercó mucho a él y comenzó a besar su cuello

\- Tony – le susurró al oído – nos va a faltar algo si queremos continuar – Tony lo vio preocupado

\- ¿Dónde podemos obtenerlo?, yo no podría ir a la habitación a buscarlo, si lo hago despertaría a Pepper – un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Stephen al escuchar el nombre

\- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó de forma sería – la hora exacta

\- Son las doce quince de la noche – Stephen lo pensó unos segundos y suspiró rendido

\- Nunca pensé que tendría que llegar a hacer este tipo de cosas, este poder no es para este tipo de cosas

Stephen simplemente le dio la espalda a Tony y abrió un portal a un lugar que Tony no tuvo tiempo de ver antes de que el portal se cerrara detrás de Stephen, unos segundos después, segundos que se le hicieron eternos a Tony, se abrió un portal en el lugar exacto en donde se había abierto el último y salió Stephen con el lubricante que necesitaban y aún en ropa interior, lo que hizo reír al multimillonario.

\- ¿Lo robaste? – preguntó completamente divertido por la situación

\- ¡Claro que no! – expresó completamente molesto ante la sugerencia – no sería capaz de usar mis poderes para robar lubricante – lo miró con un tanto de molestia – fui a mi habitación a buscarlo, lo compré en caso de que fueras a verme al templo

Stephen desvió la mirada mientras se sonrojaba completamente, Tony para quitar un poco de la tensión de la situación estiró los brazos en dirección a Stephen y le tiró un beso.

\- Ven aquí – Stephen se acercó lentamente hasta él, posicionándose entre sus piernas y Tony lo besó con ternura – me alegra saber que estás tan preparado – le sonrió, estaba siendo completamente sincero – me hace sentir que realmente te lo estás tomando realmente en serio, a pesar de que puedas pensar que solo es por sexo, yo sé que va más allá de eso, quiere decir que estás dispuesto a dejarme entrar en tu hogar, lo que quiere decir que no tendrías problema en dejarme entrar en tu vida por completo – rodeó el cuello de él con los brazos y lo besó – eso es lo más bello que podrías hacer por mi

\- No te pongas tan cursi tampoco – dijo fingiendo un poco de incomodidad – no es para que te ilusiones tanto – comenzó a besar su cuello – ¿ahora podemos seguir en lo que estábamos?

Tony asintió enérgicamente, era lo que estuvo esperando todo ese tiempo desde que Stephen se había ido y lo había dejado prácticamente en la misma situación, Stephen volvió a hacer que Tony se recostara sobre la mesa y separó sus piernas, con un poco de cuidado vertió un poco del liquidó en sus dedos y esperó a recibir alguna señal de que podía continuar, la que recibió de inmediato.

\- Por favor – amaba escuchar como suplicaba

Con delicadeza introdujo uno de los dedos, lo que hizo que la respiración de Tony se agitara nuevamente, luego de entrar y salir, de hacer leves círculos con su dedo, un segundo lo siguió mientras Tony se tapaba la cara con ambas manos intentando de que sus gemidos no sonaran tan fuertes, pero en el momento en el que un tercer dedo entró en el no pudo contenerse más y justo en ese momento extrañaba no tener las sabanas debajo de él para poder aferrarse a ellas.

\- Va a llegar el día en el que seas tú el que reciba este tipo de atenciones – Tony intentó de sonar amenazante

\- No veo que te moleste que lo haga – dijo con una sonrisa y acariciando un lugar que sabía que era más sensible, lo que provocó que Tony gimiera

\- Voy a dominarte, hasta vas a gemir mi nombre

\- Me gustaría ver eso – sacó los tres dedos y con una sonrisa en su rostro llevó sus labios a los de Tony – entonces ¿por qué no gimes mi nombre ahora? – su voz grave sonó completamente provocativa mientras introducía su miembro por completo

Tony ya no era capaz de articular palabra, gemía cada vez más fuerte, cosa que Stephen evitaba hacer, pero inevitablemente más de un gemido salió de sus labios, luego de unos segundos embistiéndolo rápidamente bajó la velocidad y besó a Tony, apasionadamente, mientras su lengua jugaba con la de él, en ese momento lo tenía completamente a su merced y pensó que podría ser un buen momento, si el sexo era lo que más disfrutaban entonces mientras tenían sexo lo iba a hacer.

\- Tony – sus embestidas eran más lentas, lo suficiente como para permitirle articular palabra a ambos, pero sin detenerse en ningún momento – quería hacerte una pregunta

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novio? – de no ser porque Tony aparte de hablar el único sonido que era capaz de reproducir eran gemidos se habría reído de la situación, lo miró a los ojos y con un poco de dificultad le respondió

\- Claro que quiero ser tu novio, Stephen – dijo gimiendo su nombre

Stephen ante la respuesta sonrió completamente feliz mientras comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad y la profundidad de las embestidas, sin darse cuenta Stephen gimió el nombre de Tony, lo que provocó que éste sonriera, Stephen quiso acariciar el miembro de Tony con la mano limpia, a lo que Tony lo detuvo y desvió la mirada

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Tony asintió enérgicamente y arqueó la espalda, realmente no estaba muy lejos de llegar a su limite y él también estaba seguro de que Stephen se encontraba en la misma situación, luego de unas cuantas embestidas finalmente Stephen terminó dentro de él, lo que junto a una ultima embestida provocaron que Tony también acabara, gimiendo una última vez el nombre de Stephen, el que salió de él con cuidado e intentó de recobrar el aliento para luego mirar como Tony había terminado, estaba todo sucio y recordó la vez anterior que lo había dejado en la misma situación y Tony pensaba que lo había utilizado y se había ido, para no cometer el mismo error se explicó de inmediato

\- Yo iré a la cocina a buscar algo para poder limpiarte

\- Está bien, no demores mucho

Tony lo besó y permaneció acostado sobre la mesa con las piernas colgando, Stephen dudó por unos segundos si salir de ahí en ropa interior o vestirse, aun sabiendo que la mejor opción, considerando que se podría encontrar con alguien en el camino, era vestirse antes de salir de la habitación, eso tomaría tanto tiempo que no era muy conveniente considerando la situación de Tony, así que simplemente decidió salir en ropa interior, con la hora que era dudaba llegar a encontrarse con alguien.

Stephen entró en la cocina y buscó un paño de cocina, el que humedeció levemente para que fuera más fácil poder quitar todo.

\- Doctor Strange – pudo sentir la voz de Peter a su espalda – ¿qué hace aquí? – hizo una pequeña pausa, notoriamente incomodo – ¿y en ropa interior? – Stephen se dio la vuelta rápido y con el rostro completamente sonrojado

\- Puedo explicarlo, lo juro – aunque sabía que no podía


	10. Decisión

\- Puedo explicarlo, lo juro – Stephen se veía en extremo nervioso y se le cayó de las manos el paño que tenía – pero lo más importante ¿qué haces tú despierto a esta hora?

\- Vine a tomar un vaso de agua – se encogió de hombros – no me imaginé que usted durmiera en ropa interior – Stephen se sorprendió ante el comentario, aunque no lo demostró, él mismo niño le estaba dando la respuesta a su problema

\- Si, es que así es más cómodo – sonrió y levantó el paño – yo también vine a tomarme un vaso de agua, ¿quieres que te sirva uno?

Peter se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en la cocina mientras esperaba que Stephen le sirviera su vaso, a Stephen le temblaban levemente las manos, el casi haber sido descubierto por un adolescente luego de haber tenido sexo con el que se podría considerar su mentor lo había alterado un poco, intentando de no temblar demasiado le ofreció el vaso a Peter.

\- Gracias – bebió lentamente su agua – he visto que se ha hecho amigo del señor Stark

Stephen se había sonrojado levemente, él los había visto y se había dado cuenta de su cercanía, pero agradecía la inocencia del menor, sino seguramente en esos momentos lo estaría traumando por varios años antes de que lo pudiera superar.

\- Si, hemos tenido que trabajar juntos, supongo que somos algo así como amigos – sonrió al recordar la pregunta que le había hecho a Tony cuando aún estaba dentro de él – ¿de verdad le dices así todo el tiempo?

\- Claro, no puedes estar por ahí llamando a los adultos por su nombre

\- Peter – él lo miró atento – dime Stephen – Peter le sonrió un tanto nervioso

\- Claro – hizo una pequeña pausa – Stephen

\- Está bien, yo regresaré, tú no te quedes hasta muy tarde despierto

\- Está bien

Stephen con el rostro completamente sonrojado se fue directamente a donde lo estaba esperando Tony, entró a la habitación donde lo esperaba ya molesto porque lo habían hecho esperar demasiado.

\- ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? – Stephen sin decir palabra comenzó a limpiarlo – Stephen, ¿por qué demoraste tanto?

\- Me encontré con Peter – dijo avergonzado y apenas terminó de limpiarlo lo vio un tanto de lejos mientras Tony como un acto reflejo rio - ¿qué te parece tan gracioso? Nos podría haber descubierto

\- Ese niño es demasiado inocente como para siquiera pensar en ese tipo de cosas – se sentó sobre la mesa y estiró los brazos en dirección a Stephen para que se acercara a él, cosa que hizo - ¿qué le dijiste?

\- Le pregunté a que venía y me dijo que iba por un vaso de agua, yo le dije que hacía lo mismo, el creyó que estaba en ropa interior porque así es como dormía – se tapó la cara con las manos

\- Me imagino que le dijiste que se fuera a la cama pronto – dijo intentando de fingir que no le importaba lo que podría hacer o no hacer el chico, lo cual no resultó

\- Sí le dije, me imagino que apenas se terminó el vaso se fue directo a su habitación

\- Me imagino la situación, debes haber estado muerto de miedo – Tony rio estrepitosamente

\- Ey, no te burles de mí, que puedo abrir un portal y enviarte al lugar que yo quiera en estos momentos

\- No te molestes – besó delicadamente sus labios – pero me parece una situación divertida – Stephen bufó mientras Tony comenzaba a besar su cuello – y me parece tierno que actuaras de esa forma, estoy seguro que no estabas del todo preocupado que nos descubriera, ese tipo de cosas no te importarían, no querías que él específicamente supiera lo que estaba pasando porque sentías que lo estabas protegiendo de alguna manera – Tony lo vio a los ojos y le sonrió – me gusta saber que sientes ese tipo de cosas – Stephen desvió la mirada

\- Él no debió haberme visto en ropa interior – suspiró – todo es tu culpa – dijo besándolo apasionadamente - ¿Y ahora qué haremos? – Tony lo miró con un poco de tristeza

\- Yo debería ir a dormir con Pepper y tú deberías volver a tu templo, aún debemos guardar las apariencias

Stephen asintió, no quiso decir nada, se moría de ganas de decirle que se fuera con él, que se olvidara de todo y que vivieran juntos en el templo, pero él era consciente de lo imposible de eso y era una persona lo suficientemente centrada como para dejarse llevar por ese tipo de pensamientos, Tony se bajó de la mesa y con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió de él, pero cuando abrió la puerta para salir Stephen lo detuvo y lo besó, lo besó como nunca antes lo había besado, quitándole el aliento.

\- No veremos pronto – hizo una pequeña pausa – novio

\- Nos veremos – susurró – novio mío

Tony dio media vuelta y se fue, cuando Stephen se vio solo en la habitación se tapó la cara con las manos, no sabía si tenía que estar completamente avergonzado por todo lo que había pasado o sentirse completamente feliz por el pequeño paso que habían dado, luego de unos segundos finalmente solo pudo ser feliz, una enorme sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro y se sentó sobre la mesa exactamente como lo había hecho Tony hace unos momentos.

\- Novio – susurró para si mismo mientras rozaba sus labios con su pulgar

Luego de unos minutos ensimismado aún en todo lo que había pasado decidió continuar, abrió un portal que daba directamente a su habitación donde dormía en el templo, que para su suerte no tenía que compartir con nadie, estando ahí se encontró con Levi que lo recibió con alegría, él simplemente tiró su ropa en algún lugar de la habitación y se tiro sobre su cama rendido para quedarse dormido casi de inmediato, a lo que Levi se acomodo sobre él en modo manta para poder protegerlo del frio.

La noche había pasado y un nuevo día estaba comenzando, Tony dormía prácticamente como un tronco mientras Pepper a su lado dormía abrazada a él, dormían exactamente como lo habían hecho por años desde que Tony finalmente se le declaró y comenzaron a ser novios, cuándos los primero rayos de sol comenzaron a atravesar la ventana despertaron inmediatamente a Pepper, la que miró con ternura a Tony, en esos momentos no había nada ni nadie que lo despertara, en espacial por lo que había pasado en la noche, Pepper lo miraba con ternura, amaba demasiado a ese hombre, había soportado tantas cosas solo por él y siempre se había mantenido a su lado y ahora que estaban dando un paso tan importante como era el de convertirse en padres no se podía creer que todavía seguía a su lado, una sonrisa se le extendió en el rostro y le besó la mejilla con ternura.

\- Te amo – le susurró, sin que él lo escuchara

Luego de unos minutos en los que el sol cayó directamente al rostro de Tony finalmente se despertó, tenía un leve dolor en donde Stephen había estado jugando esa noche, intentó de sentarse sin que ese dolor aumentara y sin que Pepper se diera cuenta de que lo estaba sintiendo, cuando se terminó de sentar Pepper lo vio con una sonrisa y lo besó de forma tierna.

\- Buenos días – lo recibió Pepper con una amplia sonrisa

\- Debería levantarme – no quería sonar distante, pero jugar a la pareja fiel le estaba comenzando a molestar

\- Los demás aún están afuera, podríamos quedarnos un rato en la cama, descansando, uno al lado del otro

\- Peter aún está aquí, deberíamos darle desayuno

\- ¿Desde cuando te importa tanto el desayuno? – las cosas se habían comenzado a poner un poco extrañas, Pepper simplemente lo atribuyó a que podría estar nervioso por la noticia, recién ayer le había dicho que estaba embarazada y hasta ella aún no podía asimilar del todo la noticia – llegaste tarde a dormir – lo miró de lado

\- Si, es que me quedé pensando – se recostó, de solo pensar en lo que ella le había dicho se sentía cansado, además de que ya no podía estar más tiempo sentado

Pepper se recostó a su lado, preocupada, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del multimillonario y por mucho de que cuando le dio la noticia de que estaban esperando un bebé él había actuado más que bien, mejor de lo que se esperaba, todo lo que había pasado después de eso le había hecho dudar completamente acerca de lo que él realmente estaba pensando y tenía miedo de que realmente no lo quisiera.

\- ¿Recuerdas el momento en el que Stephen nos contactó por primera vez para que lo ayudaras? – Pepper veía el techo, temerosa de ver sus ojos y ver algo que no quería ver, Tony asintió débilmente, ambos se encontraban perdidos mirando el techo – justo me habías dicho que habías soñado de que teníamos un hijo – sonrió de forma involuntaria – aún lo recuerdo, lo llamábamos Morgan

\- Si, lo recuerdo – le susurró él con nostalgia – a veces desearía que ese mago nunca se hubiera cruzado en nuestro camino – eso le quitó una pequeña risa a Pepper – recuerdo que en el sueño éramos una familia feliz, juntos, los tres, sin nadie más – la vio directamente mientras ella aún evitaba la mirada de él – pero por algo fue un sueño, la vida no puede ser tan buena como un sueño – se puso de pie y fue directamente a la puerta – de verdad deberíamos desayunar

Luego de eso Pepper terminó de sospechar de que las cosas ya no estaban bien, que las cosas no iban tan bien como antes y que había algo importante de lo que debería preocuparse, pero ella ya había vivido tanto con él que podía estar segura de que sin importar lo que pasara lo podrían superar y podrían salir adelante, como lo habían hecho siempre desde que se conocieron, o al menos era lo que ella creía ya que aún no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

Ambos caminaron lentamente hasta la cocina, uno al lado del otro, Pepper tomándole la mano levemente, una vez llegaron a la cocina Tony fue a buscar a Peter para que fuera con él a desayunar, al menos tendrían unos días para actuar como una espacie de familia y de esa forma podría saber cómo podría llegar a ser en un futuro.

Tony golpeó la puerta esperando a que le respondiera y no tener que solo abrir y encontrárselo en alguna posición incomoda para los dos, luego de tocar unas dos veces más finalmente Peter le respondió desde el otro lado de la puerta, Tony la abrió y lo vio completamente tapado mirándolo con un poco de vergüenza.

\- Vine a buscarte para que vayamos a desayunar – Peter se relajó un poco

\- Vi a Stephen anoche – Tony lo vio completamente sorprendido, no se podía creer que el menor se atrevía a tratarlo de esa forma – él me pidió que le dijera así – hizo una pequeña pausa como recordando algo – por cierto, no sabía que se estaba quedando con nosotros, casi me da un infarto verlo en ropa interior en la cocina

\- ¿Y tú qué estabas haciendo en la cocina en la noche? – le preguntó fingiendo que no sabía que era lo que había pasado, mientras en su interior aún se reía de esa situación y se moría de ganas de haber podido ver la expresión de Stephen en ese momento

\- Fui por un vaso de agua – se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en la cama – ¿él va a tomar desayuno con nosotros?

\- No, él se fue temprano, tenía cosas que hacer en el templo, esta vez estaremos solo nosotros dos con Pepper

\- De esa forma realmente parecemos una familia, aunque un poco extraña

\- Déjate de desvariar, vístete y ven a la cocina, te vamos a estar esperando

Tony cerró la puerta detrás de él y fue directo a la cocina, en la que se encontró que Pepper ya tenía casi todo preparado para el desayuno de tres personas, un café para cada uno, con un poco de leche en caso de que alguno lo quisiera y en esos momentos se encontraba tostando un poco de pan, una vez la vio ahí intentando de que ella no se diera cuenta de su presencia recordó todos los momentos que había pasado a su lado, tanto como amigos como pareja, todos esos momentos en lo que deseo vivir su vida así, al lado de ella, siendo felices juntos, como una pareja e incluso como una familia, pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en eso y cambiar de opinión de alguna forma apareció Peter por la puerta y se sentó en una de las sillas, echándole de inmediato un poco de azúcar a su café y probándolo, Tony lo imitó y se sentó a un lado de él, mientras que Pepper al terminar con él pan, lo dejo en una bandeja en la mesa y se sentó en una silla que estaba delante de los dos, en ese momento justo, exacto en el que realmente los tres juntos parecían una familia, y no solo eso, sino que parecían una familia feliz, fue ese momento en el que Tony se dio cuenta que ya no podía más, no podía esperar más tiempo, era ahora o nunca, Pepper tenía que saber toda la verdad, sin importar nada, después de todo lo que él le estaba haciendo mínimo se merecía la verdad.

\- Pepper – hizo una pequeña pausa, ella sabía que después no venía nada bueno – hay algo que tengo que contarte


	11. Verdad

\- Peter, ¿nos dejarías solos un momento? – Peter los vio preocupado, no podía entender lo que estaba pasando, pero ya que se estaba empezando a sentir como en una familia con ellos, como una especie de padres, había comenzado a tener miedo de perder eso

\- ¿Pasó algo malo? – la preocupación se pudo sentir en su voz, Tony sonrió intentando de tranquilizarlo, él no tenía que ver con lo que estaba pasando y no quería preocuparlo

\- No te preocupes niño – Tony amplió su sonrisa y Peter ya no se sintió tan preocupado

\- Está bien – intentó de devolverle la sonrisa y salió de la cocina

Una vez Peter salió de la habitación Tony suspiró, ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que sí o sí decirle a Pepper todo lo de Stephen y a pesar de que Tony había pasado muchas cosas en su vida, incluso había peleado contra Thanos, nunca en su vida había tenido más miedo, mientras que Pepper lo miraba atentamente, ella estaba mucho más tranquila de lo que él estaba, aunque considerando que ella no sabía todo lo que estaba pasando era entendible que no estuviera tan preocupada, Tony cerró la puerta y regresó a donde estaba sentado, mirando directamente a Pepper sin ser capaz de articular palabra, pero luego de que se comenzó a poner incomodo Pepper finalmente rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tenías que decir?

\- Pepper, yo lo siento, no quería que esto pasara – se tapó la cara y Pepper comenzó a entender lo que estaba pasando, aunque aún no era del todo consciente de la gravedad del asunto, simplemente decidió permanecer el silencio – pero no pude evitarlo, en un momento lo intenté, pero no pude detenerme y para cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, te juro que no fue algo que yo haya planeado – ya era demasiado obvio lo que estaba pasando, Pepper ya no necesitaba escuchar nada más, ella no era tonta, de hecho era más inteligente de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, y ya no pudo dejar que siguiera hablando

\- Sólo cállate y dime con quién te acostaste – a Tony le rompió el corazón escucharla hablar así, era consciente de que la había perdido en el momento en el que aceptó su amor por Stephen, pero nunca se imaginó la forma en la que ella iba a reaccionar

\- Fue Stephen – aquella noticia le había llegado demasiado de sorpresa, entendía que se acostara con alguna chica, con alguien que conocía hace tiempo, pero él se había acostado con un hombre, que no había conocido hace mucho

\- Me alegra que hayas podido confiar en mi – se secó las lágrimas e intentó de parecer más tranquila – es algo sin importancia, somos una pareja, estamos esperando un hijo, lo podemos solucionar – estiró la mano y tomó la de Tony – juntos

\- Pepper, es que no lo entiendes – retiró la mano de golpe – yo a él lo amo

Pepper no se lo podía creer, ella sabía y entendía que Tony había cambiado de forma significativa luego de que regresó de su batalla con Thanos, pero nunca se imaginó que su vida podía llegar a cambiar de esa forma, ella lo amaba, ellos se iban a casar y no solo eso, iban a tener un hijo, pero todo eso había sucedido antes de que todo pasara, antes de que Stephen se le apareciera y Tony lo tuviera que acompañar.

\- Tony, no te entiendo – intentó de hacerlo reaccionar mientras aún intentaba de evitar las lágrimas – nos vamos a casar, o al menos eso es lo que íbamos a hacer – le enseña el anillo con el que le había pedido matrimonio – tendremos un hijo – hizo una pequeña pausa – o una hija ¿cómo es posible que después de todos los años que pasamos juntos, después de todas las cosas que tuvimos que vivir, ¿llega un hechicero y te enamoras de él?

\- Pepper, entiéndeme, no es algo que yo hubiera planeado, claro que yo te amaba y me quería casar y tener una familia contigo, pero las cosas pasaron y él llegó – suspiró y miró al piso avergonzado – y no pude evitarlo, y me enamoré de él – intentó de tomar las manos de Pepper, pero ella las quitó y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar

\- Tony, no puedes pretender que puedes llegar, después de pedirme matrimonio y además de estar embarazada y creer que entienda que te has enamorado de otra persona – se secó las lágrimas – ¿has pensado en tu bebé?

\- Claro que he pensado en él, daría mi vida por él

\- ¿Dejarías a la persona que amas por él?

Aquella pregunta que se había esforzado tanto en impedir pensar y realmente esperaba, ingenuamente, que nunca tuviera que responderla, al fin estaba delante de él y no podía simplemente evitarla, tenía que responder, y no quería dar una respuesta simple, no quería simplemente responder lo que creía que tenía que responder, realmente quería decir lo que saliera de su corazón y eso era realmente lo que más le daba miedo, ser consciente de que era lo que había en su corazón, y finalmente no fue capaz de responder

\- ¿Serías capaz de dejarlo a él y vivir conmigo para que pudiéramos ser una familia normal? O al menos lo más normal que podríamos ser como familia, creo que lo mínimo que nuestro hijo se merece es tener una familia normal

\- Nuestro hijo se merece felicidad, y no creo que podamos darle felicidad si fingimos ser una pareja feliz cuando realmente el amor no es mutuo

\- Entonces no serías capaz de dejarlo a él por el bienestar de tu hijo – a Tony le dolió que lo dijera, pero más le dolió que fuera una afirmación y se notara completamente segura, nunca creyó que ella podría ser así

\- No te reconozco Pepper

\- Y yo tampoco a ti – se levantó de la silla y dio una o dos vueltas en su lugar – no, ¿sabes?, si te reconozco, no eres más que ese Tony inmaduro que se acostaba con cualquiera porque se sentía vacío por dentro

\- Pepper, sabes que no es así – se puso de pie e intentó acercarse a ella, lo que ella no le permitió – no te entiendo Pepper, sabía que no te lo tomarías bien, ¿quien en su sano juicio lo haría? – intentó de verla a lo ojos, pero ella desvió la mirada – pero tú no eres así, tú eres una mujer inteligente, sensata, y ahora suenas como una niña pequeña que perdió su juguete favorito

Tony sabía que se había pasado con eso último, sabía que todo lo que había dicho era cierto, que no había razón para creer lo contrario, pero de la misma forma que sabia eso, sabía que no debió haber dicho la última frase y fue por eso mismo que al momento en el que se dio cuenta que Pepper lo golpearía, que le daría una cachetada, él no se movió ni un centímetro, porque por esa y por muchas otras razones se lo merecía.

\- ¿Cómo eres capaz de decir esas cosas? – Tony sostuvo su mano cuando se dio cuenta que lo golpearía por una segunda vez

\- Sé que con lo último me he pasado, y eso también tiene que ver con que no eres una niña pequeña, eres la mujer más madura que he conocido en mi vida, eres muy inteligente y me extraña muchísimo la forma en la que estás actuando – soltó su mano

\- ¿De qué otra forma quieres que actúe si me estás diciendo que te enamoraste de un hombre que prácticamente acabas de conocer? – Tony suspiró – además de que al parecer lo prefieres a él antes que a tu propio hijo

\- Yo no he dicho eso – la miró casi en modo suplica – por favor entiéndeme, claro que quiero a ese bebé, nada de lo que haya pasado me va a quitar el deseo de poder ser padre del hijo que tú vas a ser capaz de darme, pero no voy a poder jugar a la familia feliz si eso es lo que quieres

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, nadie fue capaz de decir ni hacer nada, Tony se volvió a sentar en su silla mientras que Pepper permaneció unos minutos más de pie, ambos estaban intentando de calmarse de alguna forma y terminar de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, en espacial Pepper, a la que le era más complicado el poder entender y procesar todo, Tony le había roto el corazón de muchas formas y por muchas razones y aunque ella sabía y siempre supo que ese momento podría llegar nunca se vio preparada para él momento en el que le dijera que ya no la amaba y se dio cuenta que aunque lo hubiera pensado toda su vida nunca lo habría estado tampoco, aunque en esos momentos ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no había nada más que hacer, él no cambiaría de opinión y todo lo que se había perdido no se iba a poder recuperar. Una vez Pepper se calmó y se sintió capaz de entenderlo todo se volvió a sentar y esperó unos segundos.

\- Tony – al nombrado le vino de sorpresa y dio un pequeños alto al oír su voz – yo entiendo que las personas se puede desenamorar y enamorarse de otras, desgraciadamente es algo completamente natural, y aunque no lo termino de entender del todo, tú te has enamorado de Stephen, pero aquí estábamos jugando con algo mucho más importante que una retorcida variante del síndrome de Estocolmo, vas a tener un hijo y lo mejor para él es que viva en familia – hizo una pequeña pausa intentando de estudiar la reacción de él – así que vas a tener que pensar, Stephen o – hizo una pequeña pausa y pensó en una de las últimas cosas que Tony le había dicho antes de ir a luchar contra Thanos y que sabía que con esa información estaría lo más cerca de ganar esa batalla – Morgan – hizo una pequeña pausa – es Stephen o Morgan – lo repitió esperando a que entendiera, lo cual pasó – si no decides pronto tendré que hacerlo yo misma, y creo que ya sabes cuál será ese resultado

Antes de que Tony pudiera decir nada, Pepper se había puesto de pie y salió de la cocina, dejándolo solo, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, se intentó de tapar la cara con las manos, intentando de detener un poco las lágrimas, pero no pudo hacerlo, el llanto venía de lo más profundo de su ser, Stephen tenía razón, iba a tener que escoger entre él y su bebé y aunque siempre supo lo difícil que sería tomar esa decisión nunca pensó que lo sería tanto, simplemente no podía elegir algo, el amor no se puede contabilizar, no puedes saber a quien amas más y elegir uno de esos, es simplemente imposible


	12. Pepper

Hace unos días Pepper había recibido la noticia de que estaba embarazada, apenas recibió la noticia tuvo miedo, de muchas cosas, desde la batalla de Thanos las cosas con Tony no eran las mismas, no era lo mismo hablar con él o pasar tiempo con él, desde que había regresado de la batalla no habían tenido vida de pareja y con todo eso ella no sabía como iba a reaccionar él con la noticia. Luego de unos días con la noticia sin poder comentársela a Tony, finalmente llegó un día donde la mayor parte de las personas que vivían en el edificio habían decidido salir por unos días, día en el que se quedaron Tony, Peter y ella, ese día decidió que era el momento para decírselo, esperó a que se quedaran los dos solos y finalmente le dio la noticia.

Pepper no se había sentido más alegre en la vida, sin contar en el momento en el que Tony había regresado de la batalla con Thanos, como cuando le dio la noticia y vio como se le iluminaban los ojos, como después de tanto tiempo nuevamente la había tratado con palabras de cariño y habían pasado el resto del tiempo como si nada hubiera pasado, como si esa batalla no hubiera pasado y podrían ser la familia que un día Tony había soñado, literalmente.

Esa misma noche Pepper se quedó dormida apenas se fue a recostar en la cama, estaba demasiado cansada y Tony por alguna razón se estaba demorando mucho, ella ya sabía como era él, en espacial en los momentos en los que era más feliz, así que simplemente lo dejó ser.

Al día siguiente cuando despertó a un lado de él, viéndolo como todavía estaba durmiendo profundamente, hizo que se le calentara un poco el corazón, podía pensar en que cuando se levantarían, irían a tomar desayuno, junto con Peter, lo que a ella le hacía sentir que ya eran una familia y que su nuevo bebé sería algo que los uniría aún más. Ella se acercó a él y lo besó con ternura intentando de no despertarlo.

\- Te amo – le susurró sonriéndole

Luego de unos minutos finalmente despertó Tony y Pepper lo recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Buenos días – Tony se había sentado a su lado y Pepper no pudo evitar saludarlo con una sonrisa

\- Debería levantarme – ella se extrañó de su forma de actuar, él siempre que despertaba intentaba de permanecer lo que más podía en la cama sin tener que levantarse

\- Los demás aún están afuera, podríamos quedarnos un rato en la cama, descansando, uno al lado del otro

\- Peter aún está aquí, deberíamos darle desayuno – Tony nunca había sido tan responsable y aunque Pepper estaba intentando con todas sus ganas no comenzar a desconfiar comenzaba a saber que había algo que no estaba bien

\- ¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto el desayuno? – simplemente quería pensar en que estaba nervioso porque sabía que sería padre y recordó que solo anoche le había dado la gran noticia – llegaste tarde a dormir

\- Si, es que me quedé pensando – Tony se recostó a su lado

Pepper se recostó a su lado, intentó de hablar con él acerca del tema, intentando de saber que era lo que realmente estaba pensando acerca de la noticia de que sería padre, aunque siempre con miedo a lo que podría decir y en ningún momento pudo verlo a los ojos mientras hablaban, le recodó a Tony el momento en el que se habían encontrado con Stephen por primera vez, le recodó ese sueño que tanto los había marcado, acerca de su hijo, de su posible hijo o hija, que en el presente era real, era Morgan, que sería mucho mejor que el hechicero nunca hubiera aparecido y ella pudo ser feliz en el momento en el que él le comentó que él sería feliz de nunca haber conocido al hechicero, pero de la forma en la que actuó a continuación hizo que finalmente Pepper comenzara a desconfiar cada vez más y se sintiera cada vez peor.

Finalmente, ambos se levantaron de la cama y fueron directo a la cocina, Pepper intentó de tomar la mano de Tony, la que logró tomar levemente sin que él la moviera, pero no parecía que él quisiera mantener su mano ahí, que él quisiera sostener su mano como antes, sino que simplemente no quería moverla.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina Tony fue a buscar a Peter para que desayunaran todos juntos, Pepper no sabía que hacer, le temblaban las manos, tenía miedo de lo que Tony tenía en la cabeza y aunque tenia muchas ganas de saberlo, tenía mucho miedo de que fuera algo malo. Estando ahí en la cocina no se podía quedar haciendo nada, así que decidió esperarlos mientras preparaba el desayuno, preparó el café y comenzó a tostar unos panes, cuando el café ya estaba listo lo sirvió para tres personas, en la mesa dejó el azúcar y la botella de la leche, en caso de que alguien la necesitara.

Peter apenas llegó se sentó y sin decir nada se preparó su café como lo quería, luego se sentó Tony a un lado de él mientras la miraba atentamente, ella se sentía un poco nerviosa al sentir sus ojos sobre ella, luego de un rato cuando Pepper termino con el pan lo puso todo en una bandeja y lo dejó en la mesa, luego se sentó en la silla que estaba delante de Tony, un momento que le quitó una sonrisa y la hizo sentir un poco más tranquila, al saber que parecían una familia los tres, todo hasta que Tony rompió el silencio.

\- Pepper – Tony hizo una pequeña pausa y fue ese momento en el que Pepper se dio cuenta y ya no tenía dudas de que algo malo estaba pasando – hay algo que tengo que contarte

Tony le pidió a Peter si podía salir, orden que obedeció sin problema y Pepper luego de un rato tuvo que romper el silencio, Tony comenzó a hablar y hablar pero realmente no decía nada, solo le rompía el corazón a Pepper, le decía que amaba a otra persona, que era un hombre que no había conocido hace mucho y no solo eso, sino que para Pepper era el responsable de que todo en lo que ella soñaba que podía ser su futura familia acababa, si no fuera porque ese hechicero se les apareció habrían podido tener una vida feliz, ella había quedado embarazada antes de la batalla y por primera vez un sueño de Tony se había cumplido, aunque no como todos esperaban.

Pepper lo pensó, la persona que ella más amaba se había enamorado de otra persona y sentía que lo había perdido, pero quizás no, lo pensó, le ofreció perdonarlo y que pudieran superar eso y finalmente ser una familia a pesar de las dificultades, ella ya había tenido que vivir muchas cosas para poder estar con él y estaba dispuesta a tener que vivir más con tal de seguir a su lado, pero Tony no estaba de acuerdo con ella, él amaba a Stephen y no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que ella proponía.

Pepper no entendía en la forma en la que estaba actuando Tony, él no era así, él sabía y entendía que no mucho antes de conocer a Stephen le había propuesto matrimonio y además el hijo que estaban esperando, Pepper intentó incluso un poco de chantaje emocional mostrándole el anillo que él le había comprado, dudando del amor que supuestamente él sentía por el hechicero, mientras que Tony intentaba de que ella entendiera algo que nunca iba a entender, ella lo amaba, más de lo que cualquier persona podría amar a alguien y nunca entendería que alguien a quien había cuidado la mayor parte de su vida la estaba rechazando por alguien que había conocido hace unos meses, Pepper se sentía completamente ofendida, por la forma en la que Tony hablaba, no solo sabía que él prefería a Stephen por sobre todos, por sobre ella, sino que incluso sentía que lo prefería antes de a su propia hijo, pensaba que de la misma forma en la que la había rechazado a ella también había rechazado a su hijo, pero cuando él le dijo que daría su vida por su hijo una pequeña luz de esperanza se iluminó para ella, nunca quiso tener que hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero si él era capaz de dejar al hechicero con tal de estar cerca de su hijo, quizás las cosas no eran tan definitivas para ella, así que le dijo que era el hechicero o su familia, si era capaz de dar la vida por su hijo, entonces que diera su nuevo amor con tal de poder convivir con su hijo.

Todo lo que habían hablado era demasiado bajo para ella, nunca pensó que tendría que vivir en una familia sin amor real, pero las cosas habían pasado tan rápido y era todo tan difícil de asimilar que en esos momentos era la única opción que pudo pensar.

\- ¿Serías capaz de dejarlo a él y vivir conmigo para que pudiéramos ser una familia normal? O al menos lo más normal que podríamos ser como familia, creo que lo mínimo que nuestro hijo se merece es tener una familia normal – Pepper se aferró definidamente a aquella mínima posibilidad

\- Nuestro hijo se merece felicidad, y no creo que podamos darle felicidad si fingimos ser una pareja feliz cuando realmente el amor no es mutuo

\- Entonces no serías capaz de dejarlo a él por el bienestar de tu hijo – Pepper intentando de llegar a lo más profundo de su corazón dijo eso con el mayor énfasis

\- No te reconozco Pepper

\- Y yo tampoco a ti – Pepper se levantó de la silla y dio una o dos vueltas en su lugar – no, ¿sabes?, sí te reconozco, no eres más que ese Tony inmaduro que se acostaba con cualquiera porque se sentía vacío por dentro – en esos momentos Pepper realmente sentía que podía ver a ese Tony al ver sus ojos

\- Pepper, sabes que no es así – él se puso de pie e intentó acercarse a ella, lo que ella no le permitió – no te entiendo Pepper, sabía que no te lo tomarías bien, ¿quién en su sano juicio lo haría? – intentó de verla a los ojos, pero ella desvió la mirada – pero tú no eres así, tú eres una mujer inteligente, sensata, y ahora suenas como una niña pequeña que perdió su juguete favorito

Aquello último le había llegado directamente al corazón, no podía creer que él hombre que amaba con tantas fuerzas hablaba acerca de ella de esa forma, lo golpeó, como se lo merecía, y cuando intentó hacerlo de nuevo él la sostuvo, luego de eso por un momento a ella le recordó al Tony que amaba cuando dijo lo que pensaba de ella, pero ella no aflojó un segundo con su plan, nuevamente se hizo un silencio, silencio que mataba a ambos, mientras Pepper intentaba de calmarse y asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando y finalmente se dio cuenta que sin importar nada él no cambiaría de opinión así que simplemente le dio una sentencia final, era su tan apreciado hechicero o su hijo y finalmente salió de la cocina sin dejar a Tony decir nada más.

Cuando Pepper salió se encontró a Peter esperando a que alguien apareciera y en ese momento Pepper agradeció no haber comenzado a gritar mientras discutía con Tony, no quería afectar al menor, que con todo lo que había perdido ellos eran su familia y no quería que supiera que se estaba desmoronando hasta que eso ya fuera definitivo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Peter un poco temeroso

\- Nada importante – lo acercó a él y lo abrazó – solo que las parejas a veces tienen malos momentos, solo es eso

\- Espero que no sea nada muy malo – Peter realmente no sabía que decir

\- No lo será – sonrió - ¿quieres saber una buena noticia?

\- Claro – Peter sonrió, después de mucho tiempo era la primera buena noticia que recibía

\- Estoy embarazada, dentro de poco va a haber un bebe andando por todos lados haciendo desorden – a Peter se brillaron los ojos, le encantaba la idea, dentro de su corazón sentía que ese niño sería lo más parecido posible a un hermano que podría tener en su vida

\- Que genial – la abrazó en un acto de casi felicitación por la noticia

\- Pronto podrías tener un hermano

Peter la vio completamente sorprendido, él estaba acostumbrado a comenzar a tratar a Pepper y Tony como si fueran su familia, casi como si fueran sus padres, pero no creyó que ellos mismos se podrían considerar sus padre o su familia, y el saber que al menos Pepper lo sentía de esa forma lo hizo completamente feliz, lo hizo lo más feliz que podría haber estado en mucho tiempo, Pepper se dio cuenta de su felicidad y lo abrazó con fuerzas y con cariño.

Luego de un momento que se pareció mucho al de una madre y un hijo recibiendo la noticia de que habría un nuevo miembro en la familia, Tony finalmente salió de la cocina, con los ojos llorosos, rojos de tanto llorar y desesperado por ya no saber que hacer, y se encontró con esa escena, Pepper abrazando fuertemente a Peter, viendo una escena de lo más parecido posible a una familia que se podía encontrar en esos momentos, aquello definitivamente le rompió completamente el corazón, en esos momentos, como nunca antes deseo no haber conocido a Stephen, nunca haberse enamorado de él y poder disfrutar esa familia que se encontraba en frente de sus ojos y que a causa de lo que sentía no iba a poder tener nunca.

\- Señor Stark – Peter soltó el abrazo y caminó hasta Tony – supe la buena noticia – Tony lo miró con tristeza

\- Es una buena noticia ¿cierto? – sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas – son de felicidad – intentó de mentir y para suerte de él Peter le creyó completamente – yo creo que debo de irme, debo salir a comprar unas cosas

Tony caminó directamente hasta la puerta de salida, Pepper lo siguió a unos pasos detrás de él, lentamente, pensando en cada movimiento y cuando él abrió la puerta lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo, con su mejor expresión de seriedad.

\- Vas a verlo a él ¿no? – su voz segura hizo que Tony se sintiera aún peor por todo lo que había pasado y él había hecho, aunque se aseguraron de que Peter no escuchara

\- Si quieres tener tu respuesta a tu amenaza primero tengo que hablar con él y pensarlo bien – suspiró y la miró con un poco de dolor – sé que todo lo que dijiste fue por un impulso, porque te dolía y te duele todo lo que te estaba diciendo, pero no es lo que realmente piensas, eres una mujer más sensata que eso, pero si de todas formas lo quieres me imagino que no quieres que tome la decisión a la liguera

Todas esas palabras le habían llegado el corazón a Pepper, cuando escucho que Tony amaba a otra persona sintió que la rechazaba completamente, que ella para él ya no era nada, pero no fue así, él aún la quería y la apreciaba, así que Pepper lo soltó y dejó que atravesara esa puerta sin ningún problema, una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla porque sabía que cuando había soltado su mano lo dejaba ir, dejaba que el amor que había sentido por ella ya no estaba y ahora le pertenecía otra persona, aunque nunca iba a aceptar perderlo.


	13. Consuelo

Luego de la conversación que Tony había tenido con Pepper él terminó completamente destrozado, estaba roto por dentro, no sabía que hacer ni cómo reaccionar, se había enamorado y ese amor lo había llegado a hacer sentir muy feliz, pero ese amor era justamente el que estaba haciendo que perdiera lo que tanto había deseado tener, a su hijo o hija, aunque él nunca se rendiría y si era necesario luchar toda su vida con tal de no perder sus derechos como padre lo iba a hacer.

Tony al quedarse solo las lágrimas inevitablemente comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y a recorrer sus mejillas, se tapó el rostro intentando de detenerlas, intentando de dejar de llorar pero sin poder hacerlo, necesitaba saber que era lo iba a hacer a continuación, él sabía que la razón de todos lo problemas era el amor que sentía por Stephen y aunque en esos momentos lo más lógico era alejarse de él y perder todo contacto con tal de no perder lo que en esos momentos tanto le estaba doliendo perder, pero él amaba demasiado a ese hechicero como para dejarlo por cualquier razón, a pesar de todo Stephen era demasiado importante para él como para siquiera pensar un segundo en dejarlo. Tony finalmente solo pudo tener una sola posible solución para lo que estaba pasando, que era lo que había hecho toda su vida, incluso cuando pensó que moriría en aquella cueva, y eso era luchar, iba a luchar por su amor, por su familia, por su hijo, por todo lo que no quería perder.

Apenas Tony salió de la cocina se encontró con la mejor o peor escena, dependiendo de cómo se viera, algo que le rompió aún más el corazón, ver de una forma tan real la familia que en esos momentos podría tener y solo por un segundo deseo nunca haberse enamorado de Stephen con tal de poder tener a esa familia, pero ya era demasiado tarde y nunca dejaría a su amor sin importar lo que pasara.

\- Señor Stark – Peter soltó el abrazo de Pepper y caminó hasta Tony – supe la buena noticia – Tony lo miró con tristeza

\- Es una buena noticia ¿cierto? – sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas – son de felicidad – intentó de mentir y para suerte de él Peter le creyó completamente – yo creo que debo de irme, debo salir a comprar unas cosas

Tony caminó directamente hasta la puerta y cuando abrió la puerta Pepper lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo.

\- Vas a verlo a él ¿no? – su voz segura hirió a Tony

\- Si quieres tener tu respuesta a tu amenaza primero tengo que hablar con él y pensarlo bien – intentó de mantener su mirada – sé que todo lo que dijiste fue por un impulso, porque te dolía y te duele todo lo que te estaba diciendo, pero no es lo que realmente piensas, eres una mujer más sensata que eso, pero sí de todas formas lo quieres me imagino que no quieres que tome la decisión a la liguera

Pepper simplemente soltó su mano dejando que Tony pudiera salir de la casa sin problema, quien salió del edificio y comenzó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad. Luego de unos segundos de caminar sin saber por dónde iba finalmente aceptó que no sabía como llegar al templo y simplemente se detuvo en un parque cercano y se sentó en uno de los bancos, las mano le temblaban y las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar nuevamente sin poder controlarlas, con un poco de esfuerzo tomó su teléfono y llamó a Stephen a pesar de que no sabía que decir, pero necesitaba oír su voz, lo necesitaba a él.

\- Tony – la voz alegre de Stephen al otro lado del teléfono hizo que de alguna forma involuntaria Tony sonriera por un segundo, pero no duró mucho más que eso

\- Stephen – aún lloraba y la voz se le había cortado al decir el nombre de su amado

\- ¿Qué pasa? – su voz cambió de inmediato a la preocupación - ¿estás bien?

\- No, no estoy bien, estoy en un parque llorando como un niño sin tener ni idea que hacer, esperaba poder ir a tu templo, poder verte y que me abrazaras para que me sintiera mejor, pero ni siquiera soy capaz de llegar ahí porque no sé cómo hacerlo – comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, pudiendo hablar apenas – Pepper lo sabe, Stephen, lo sabe todo – Tony comenzó a balbucear y a decir incoherencias

\- Tony tranquilo – intentó de calmarlo – espérame un segundo, voy a abrir un portal y en un segundo estaré ahí, solo espérame

Stephen colgó el teléfono y Tony se quedó ahí, sentado mirando desconsolado la pantalla de su teléfono, las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas llegaban directamente a la pantalla de su teléfono, que tenía una foto de él y Stephen sonriendo a la cámara, lo que en esos momentos tan difíciles hacía que pudiera sonreír débilmente, luego de unos minutos delante de él se abrió un portal del que salió Stephen, su expresión era de preocupación y apenas Tony lo vio saltó de donde estaba y abrazó fuertemente a Stephen, el que le correspondió estrechándolo con todas sus fuerzas entre sus brazos.

\- Amor, está bien – comenzó a acariciar su espalda con una mano intentando de tranquilizarlo – tranquilo, ven

Stephen en esos momentos se dio cuenta de que Tony no lo soltaría hasta dentro de un buen rato, él nunca sería capaz de aceptar que lo pudiera llegar a perder y probablemente pensaba que si nunca lo soltaba nunca tendría que dejarlo, Stephen lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y mantuvo sus labios en el cuello de Tony mientras su mano seguía acariciando su espalda con ternura, intentando de que se calmara, de que se tranquilizara y dejara de llorar. Luego de unos minutos Tony dejó de llorar lentamente y comenzó a respirar más tranquilo, Stephen con ternura lo vio a los ojos, le secó las lágrimas que aún empapaban sus mejillas, lo besó delicadamente y le sostuvo el rostro entre las manos para que él también pudiera mirarlo a los ojos, lo que Tony hizo esperando encontrar contención, la que efectivamente estaba ahí, finalmente Stephen le sonrió, intentando de calmarlo un poco y Tony le correspondió la sonrisa, tomó una de las manos de Stephen para que la mantuviera en su lugar, mientras él llevaba su mano libre a la cintura de Tony y lo besaba en la frente.

\- Vamos al templo – lo tomó de la mano e hizo que atravesaran el portal juntos y cerró el portal detrás de ellos

Tony se sintió completamente ajeno en ese lugar, no se sentía para nada bienvenido en el lugar, no parecía del todo una habitación, solo era una pieza con una cama, una repisa llena de libros y muchos más de esos tirados por todas partes, luego de unos segundos Stephen se dio cuenta de lo que Tony estaba sintiendo y le tomó la mano un poco avergonzado.

\- Lo siento es todo lo que tengo – hizo que se sentara sobre la cama y se acuclilló delante de él tomando sus manos – pero ahora hay algo más importante que eso, dime que fue lo que pasó – en el momento en el que Tony escuchó a Stephen sus lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos

\- Pepper lo sabe – hizo una pequeña pausa y miró como Stephen aún mantenía sus manos entre las suyas – hoy temprano desperté al lado de ella, recordando lo que se supone que deberíamos ser pero que ya no somos, en el desayuno hablé con ella, me dijo que tenía que elegir

Tony hizo una pequeña pausa esperando a que Stephen terminara de entender la información, Stephen quitó las manos de donde las tenía y lo miró atentamente a lo que estaba diciendo sin decir nada.

\- Hablé con Pepper, ya no soportaba seguir viviendo con ella en una mentira, no quería que ella creyera que podríamos llegar a ser una familia feliz con el bebé que estamos esperando – suspiró y apoyó su frente en la de Stephen – sabía que ella no se lo iba a tomar bien, nadie se lo tomaría bien, pero no creí que podría llegar a actuar de esa forma, ella fue sumamente cruel, aunque en cuanto a herir al otro terminamos en igualdad de condiciones – su voz se le quebró débilmente pero no tuvo la necesidad de detenerse – tenías razón, siempre tuviste la razón, me ha hecho escoger entre mi hijo, mi descendencia tan esperada y a quien más amo, entre Morgan – cuando Stephen se alejó un poco de él, aparentemente malinterpretando lo que Tony quería decir, así que antes de que pensara cualquier cosa Tony le explicó a qué se refería con eso – justo la noche antes de conocerte soñé que tenía un hijo con Pepper y lo llamábamos Morgan, ella lo usó, ella ha usado ese momento en específico, momento que había sido muy importante para los dos, lo usó para herirme y hacerme sentir culpable por eso, para hacerme sentir mal por todo lo que estaba pasando, dejando que mi opción estuviera entre Morgan y tú, las dos personas que más amo en este momento

\- Tony, no quiero sonar repetitivo, pero yo sabía que eso iba a pasar – volvió a tomar sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlas con delicadeza – yo entendería si es que tu primera opción no soy yo – Tony sorprendido lo miró con un poco de odio, no se podía creer lo que estaba diciendo

\- Stephen, no sé cómo puedes decir ese tipo de cosas – intentó de no verlo decepcionado, pero por un segundo no pudo evitarlo – yo te amo, independiente de lo que pase yo nunca dejaría de luchar por ti, por nuestro amor y si necesito luchar por tenerlos a ambos lo voy a hacer y no me voy a rendir, porque son lo más importante que tengo

\- Tony – lo tomó del rostro he hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, haciendo que éste se perdiera unos segundos en ellos – me hace sentir muy bien que lo que sientes por mi sea tan fuerte como lo que puedas sentir por tu hijo, pero no quiero que lo pierdas por mí, no quiero ser la causa de que pierdas lo que amas

\- Perderte sería perder lo que amo, independiente de si finalmente dejo de luchar y finalmente elijo una de las dos opciones estaría perdiendo a la persona que más amo y yo a ti no sería capaz de perderte por nada, créeme

\- Te creo, amor – lo besó con ternura

Luego de tanto tiempo con el rostro lleno de lágrimas Tony finalmente fue capaz de sonreír, por primera vez fue capaz de sonreírle a Stephen y lo besó con completo amor reflejado en él.

\- De verdad gracias por sentir eso por mí, es muy importante para mí – lo besó y rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos – de verdad muchas gracias

\- Para mi vales eso y mucho más

\- Solo quiero que sepas que independiente de la decisión que tomes yo siempre te voy a amar y si es necesario voy a convivir contigo por siempre como tu amigo

\- No pienses en eso – lo acarició en las mejillas y le sonrió – eso no va a pasar, no voy a permitir que me quiten a las personas que más amo

Stephen lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, nadie en su vida le había dicho algo así, nadie en su vida había sentido algo tan fuerte por él, siempre había sido admirado por muchas personas porque siempre había sido el mejor en todo, pero eso también implicaba que nadie lo quisiera realmente y que lo que la mayor parte de las personas sentían por él era o admiración o rencor por poseer lo que muchos darían la vida por tener, y que finalmente existiera alguien que lo amara completamente por todo lo que es lo hacía la persona más feliz que podría existir en ese momento.

Tony luego de haberse calmado un poco y dejar de llorar volvió a advertir en el lugar en el que se encontraba, lo que lo hacía sentir completamente incomodo, se removió en su lugar mirando a todos lados y Stephen se dio cuenta de eso inmediatamente, lo tomó de las manos y le sonrió.

\- Soy el hechicero supremo – sonrió divertido – no tengo muchas cosas y aquí es donde paso la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo o durmiendo, que realmente es lo único que hago en este templo – sonrió de forma pervertida y acarició los labios de Tony con su pulgar – las cosas divertidas pasan generalmente en tu torre

\- Quizás desde ahora ese tipo de cosas divertidas podrían comenzar a pasar aquí, en tu habitación en el templo – Stephen sonrió y con completo deseo de comenzar a hacer ese tipo de cosas divertidas comenzó a besar con ímpetu sus labios – aunque para eso primero tendremos que ordenar aquí

\- Eres un estafador, me seduces y luego me engañas, pero tienes razón, si queremos hacer cualquier cosa tiene que estar ordenado

Con un solo movimiento de mano Stephen ordenó todos los libros que estaban tirados por todas partes y con un segundo movimiento de mano hizo que el lugar estuviera limpio.

\- ¿Así te parece mejor? – volvió a los labios de Tony el que lo detuvo lo más amable que pudo

\- Lo siento amor – posó levemente sus labios sobre los de Stephen – pero no creo estar de ánimos para hacer este tipio de cosas

\- Está bien, lo entiendo

Stephen se recostó sobre la cama y estiró sus brazos hacia Tony, en señal de que quería que se acercara y se acostara a su lado, entre sus brazos, lo que hizo inmediatamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, una vez juntos permanecieron abrazados por unos minutos, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

\- Nunca podría ser capaz de dejar esto, se siente demasiado bien el solo hecho de estar acostado entre tus brazos – lo besó en el cuello – tú eres lo que en estos momentos me hace feliz, eres con quien me siento seguro – lo pensó unos segundos, no estaba del todos seguro de si debía decirlo o no, pero no pudo evitarlo – es como si tu fueras mi héroe – lo besó delicadamente – contigo no soy yo quien tiene que salvar al otro, sino que eres tú quien me salva, además de que fuiste capaz de dar lo que nos podría haber ayudado a ganar la batalla contra Thanos, diste la gema del tiempo a cambio de mi vida y eso nunca lo voy a olvidar

Stephen en ese momento no supo que decir, cuando él dio la gema del tiempo a cambio de la vida de Tony en ese momento aún no estaba enamorado de él y con todos los finales que había visto la razón por la que dio la gema no era precisamente para que Tony no muriera, sino que lo mantenía vivo para que luego diera su vida para salvar al resto del universo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no vivirían el futuro en el que ellos vencían por un tiempo Stephen pensó en lo inútil de haber dado la gema por la vida de una persona, independiente de quien fuera esa persona, pero al pasar algunas horas y luego de pensar en todos los futuros posibles, especialmente en los que se enamoraba de Tony, se dio cuenta de lo que llegó a sentir por él, se dio cuenta del amor que sentía por Tony, hasta que se dio cuenta de que para él en ese momento si era más valioso que una gema y considerando que el futuro en que vencían implicaba el sacrificio de Tony agradecía no estar en ese futuro, y a pesar de lo egoísta que suene perder la mitad del universo a cambio de un hombre él era feliz de que las cosas fueran así y estaba agradecido de poder tener a su amor y aunque no podía estar seguro de no perderlo quería aprovechar que en esos momentos podía estar con él. Stephen sabía que no debía decírselo nunca a Tony, él no se merece esa verdad tanto porque le rompería el corazón como porque también eso sería lo único capaz de separar a los dos enamorados.

\- Tony yo te amo – lo besó delicadamente en los labios – pero no sé si soy algo que se podría considerar tu héroe

\- Pues yo si lo creo, para mí siempre vas a ser mi héroe, independiente de lo que pase

\- ¿Independiente de lo que haya pasado?, en el pasado, antes de que incluso estuviéramos juntos, antes de incluso de que nos besáramos por primera vez ¿independiente de todo eso?

\- Que me besaras por primera vez – hizo énfasis en el "me" y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

\- Como sea, ¿Crees que cuando estábamos luchando contra Thanos era tu héroe? Y no solo un mago que intentaba de protegerse a sí mismo y a la realidad

\- Para mí nunca serás eso y siempre serás mi héroe que salvó mi vida

_Todo es una mentira_ – pensó Stephen – _yo nunca podría ser tu héroe, nunca podría ser más que la persona que mintió y manipuló la situación para salvarse a sí mismo y al universo a cambio del sacrificio de la persona que estos momento amo más que a nadie_ – Stephen lo miró a los ojos y con un poco de pena en ellos no pudo evitar pensar en lo difícil que ya era la situación para Tony y lo mucho que lo arruinaría que se enterara de ese secreto, no era momento para decir nada de eso, y probablemente nunca sería momento.

\- No pensemos en eso ahora – lo besó – me imagino que en estos momentos no tienes donde ir, quédate aquí conmigo – le besó la frente – por favor, duerme conmigo

\- Ahora que está más decente – sonrió de forma burlona – con mucho gusto me quedaré a dormir contigo


	14. Despertar

Tony despertó algo desorientado y sin saber en dónde estaba, se dio media vuelta y se dio cuenta en el lugar en el que estaba, después de todo sí se había quedado a dormir junto al hechicero, estiró la mano hacia el lugar en donde debería de estar, esperando que lo pudiera abrazar y darle un poco de cariño, pero al llegar se encontró con el resto de la cama vacía, lo que le entristeció completamente y soltó un suspiro profundo.

\- Ya has despertado – se escuchó la voz alegre de Stephen desde el suelo de la habitación, justo delante de Tony, estaba sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas y con un libro en las manos – desperté hace unas horas, tú estabas durmiendo demasiado tranquilo así que preferí no molestarte

\- Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras a mi lado – su expresión fue de tristeza

\- Creí que sería buena idea pasar el tiempo que estarías durmiendo leyendo un libro

\- Libro que probablemente has leído miles de veces

\- Para no olvidar nada – Stephen sonrió y negó con la cabeza divertido, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cama – ahora que ya estás despierto creo que puedo darte cariños

\- Justo lo que necesito

Tony lo recibe con los brazos abiertos y Stephen se acomoda entre ellos, primero le besa tiernamente la frente y le sonríe, le alegra que Tony hubiera despertado de buen humor, ya que después de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, un poco de tranquilidad nunca está de más, le correspondió el abrazo con fuerza y lo besó de forma delicada en los labios, Tony cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Stephen mientras éste le acariciaba el pelo, necesitaba de esos mimos y Stephen no se los negaría, de alguna forma u otra todo lo que pasó también le afectaba a él, y también estaba alterado por eso, necesitaba relajarse un poco en los brazos de su amado.

Permanecieron varios minutos en la cama abrazados sin decir nada, hasta que Tony escondió su rostro en el pecho de Stephen y esté pudo sentir como las lágrimas comenzaron a empapar su polera y la respiración de Tony se comenzaba a agitar.

\- Amor, ¿en qué estás pensando? – intentó de calmarlo un poco acariciando su espalda, cosa que no logró ya que el llanto de Tony se hacía cada vez más y más intenso, Stephen solo pudo abrazarlo con fuerza y besar su cabeza – todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo, no importa lo que pase todo va a estar bien, y yo siempre voy a estar para ti – Tony finalmente alejó el rostro del pecho de Stephen y lo miró con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos

\- No te quiero perder, Stephen, no quiero tener que elegir – Stephen lo besó y le secó las lágrimas con el borde de la manga de su polera

\- No me vas a perder, lo prometo

\- ¿Y qué tal si al final elijo a mi bebé? – lo abrazó con más fuerzas – te perdería, y tampoco quiero perder a mi bebé, Stephen, no sé que hacer

\- Por ahora hay una cosa que es lo más recomendable que hay que hacer, y es mantener la calma, estoy seguro de que Pepper dijo todo eso porque estaba demasiado afectada, si es la persona que creo que es no sería capaz de hacerte algo así

\- Parece que no es la persona que conoces, porque si fue capaz de hacerlo

\- Tony mírame – él no era capaz de verlo a los ojos, pero luego de un tiempo que Stephen esperó paciente, finalmente lo vio directo a los ojos – yo voy a estar aquí, siempre para ti, lo podremos manejar, te lo prometo

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

Stephen le sonrió, una sonrisa sincera y asintió, se acercó a él y le susurró "lo prometo", Tony lo besó con todo esa necesidad que había guardado desde le última vez que lo había visto y demostrándole todo ese amor que le tenía, amor que hasta hacía que por segundos dudaba de si debía escoger por su hijo y no por el amor que tenía entre sus brazos.

Luego de unos minutos se volvieron a dormir, profundamente, a pesar de las dificultades siempre se sentían tranquilos en los brazos del otro, ya que donde más tranquilos se sentirían sería siempre al lado del otro.

Tony despertó luego de un rato, antes que Stephen y lo pudo ver como dormía tranquilamente, le acarició el rostro y sonrió, se moría de ganas de besarlo, pero sabía que lo despertaría y poder seguir viendo esa expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro no se la podía perder, al verlo ahí, tan tranquilo entre sus brazos fue cuando finalmente, después de todo, había tomado una decisión acerca de elegir, acerca de tener que saber si quería a Stephen por sobre a su futuro bebé o a su futuro bebé por sobre Stephen, en ese momento decidió que no elegiría, no lo haría, no se dejaría llevar por eso y no estaría dispuesto a perder a nadie, esa era su decisión, si escogía algo serían a los dos, no se dejaría llevar por ese juego infantil.

\- Stephen – lo despertó con un beso en la frente y luego uno en los labios – no puedo seguir huyendo de esto – Stephen lo vio con expresión de sorpresa al ver una expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro de Tony – ya sé que es lo que voy a hacer – Stephen lo vio completamente escéptico

\- ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?

\- Te elegiré a ti – la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Stephen era indescriptible, había pasado muy poco tiempo para que pudiera haberlo pensado lo suficiente y pode que pudiera tomar una buena decisión

\- ¿A mí?, ¿por sobre tu bebé? – Tony sonrió y lo besó

\- También elijo a mi bebé, he decidido que no me voy a dejar llevar por una amenaza tan baja, no voy a permitir que me alejen de ninguno de los dos y si tengo que luchar con todas mis fuerzas para conseguirlo, lo haré, no me voy a rendir

\- Eres un idiota – sonrió y lo besó – yo también te amo

\- Creo que debería volver al edificio, no seguiré huyendo – lo besó apasionado – levántate, iremos a comer algo y luego al edificio

Tony se levantó y se dio cuenta de que solo llevaba una de las poleras de Stephen y su ropa interior como pijama, se miró y luego miró a Stephen con una expresión de interrogación y un poco presumida, entre queriendo decir, mira lo sexy que me veo con tu ropa y por qué rayos la estoy usando.

\- Stephen explícame porque llevo tu ropa y no la que traía cuando llegue aquí – Stephen se sentó son una sonrisa que expresaba lo sexy que se veía Tony con su ropa

\- Cuando estábamos en la cama te quedaste dormido sin querer y aún estabas con esa ropa tan incomoda, así que sin que te despertaras te la quité y te puse lo que me pareció más cómodo – Tony lo miró sorprendido

\- ¿Me desnudaste mientras dormía? – Stephen rio

\- No es como que no te haya visto desnudo o no te haya desnudado en múltiples ocasiones

\- Eres un idiota

\- Te encanta – Tony se volvió a subir a la cama y alcanzó a gatas a Stephen y lo besó

\- Me encantaría dormir con tu ropa y a tu lado todo el tiempo

\- A mí también me encantaría mucho

Luego de darse unos cuantos besos ambos se pararon de cama y se vistieron, de alguna forma, independiente de lo malo que había pasado podían ser felices uno al lado del otro, luego de que finalmente no eran un secreto podían demostrar su amor sin ninguna barrera, el primero en verlos, que fue el que los vio mientras salían de la pieza, tomados de las manos y dándose un leve beso, fue Wong, realmente en esos momentos se podía considerar que Wong era más feliz de lo que Tony o Stephen podían ser, aunque él no dijo nada y ambos enamorados no quisieron romper el silencio tampoco, salieron del templo y caminaron por las calles, esperando encontrar algún lugar donde comer, ya se habían saltado el desayuno por estar en la cama tanto tiempo y no se podían perder el almuerzo también.

Luego de recorrer unas calles definitivamente encontraron un lugar que a Tony le pareció lo suficientemente bueno y Stephen simplemente lo siguió, él luego de lo que pasó para convertirse en el hechicero no era muy exigente con la comida, mientras alimentara, para él estaba bien. Durante todo el almuerzo lo pasaron conversando de diferentes cosas, siempre asegurándose de no volver a tocar el tema de la elección, hablaron, rieron y se besaron, por primera vez la pasaron como en una cita definitiva, como dos personas que están enamoradas, disfrutaron del momento completamente, hasta que llegó el momento de irse, ninguno de los dos quería irse, estaban tan a gusto ahí que no lo querían perder, aunque finalmente tuvo que pasar, se pusieron de pie, pagaron la cuenta y salieron de ahí.

\- ¿Preferirías que abriera un portal hasta el edifico? – ninguno de los dos quería llegar ahí, pero mientras antes mejor

\- No te preocupes, el edificio no está a muchas calles de aquí, preferiría pasar esas calles tomados de tu mano

Stephen le sonrió y comenzó a caminar, Tony le siguió y caminaron a la par, tomados de la mano y con los dedos enredados, luego de unas calles Stephen le soltó la mano y se acercó más a él, tomándolo de la cintura y caminando a su lado en esa posición, la que los hacía un poco más lentos, pero también un poco más felices. Luego de unas calles finalmente llegaron al edifico, Tony abrió la puerta y entró tomado de la mano de Stephen y completamente asustado, cuando vio que no había nadie cerca de la puerta y en nadie en el salón principal Tony hizo que Stephen lo acompañara directamente hasta la habitación principal, que hasta ese momento compartía con Pepper, una vez atravesaron la puerta de la habitación se encontraron con ella juntando todas sus cosas, metiéndolas en una maletas y en unas cajas, apenas entraron los miró con una expresión de sorpresa y de odio.

\- Así que has elegido a Stephen por sobre tu bebé – su voz estaba cargada de odio

\- No, yo no he elegido absolutamente nada, y si tienes tantas ganas de que tenga que elegir algo, los voy a escoger a ambos, no dejaré a nadie de lado – Tony la miró completamente serio

\- No puedes hacer eso – Tony sonrió con un poco de superioridad

\- Puedo hacerlo y lo haré, lucharé todo lo que deba si es necesario

\- Como quieras, eso no pasará

Pepper terminó de juntar sus cosas y salió de la habitación, pasando por el lado de Stephen y chocando con el de forma totalmente voluntaria, una vez ella salió de la habitación Tony se desmoronó completamente, le comenzaron a temblar las piernas y Stephen lo ayudó a que se pudiera sentar en la cama, Tony simplemente comenzó a llorar mientras Stephen intentaba de consolarlo. Luego de unos minutos Tony finalmente terminó de llorar y finalmente miró con pena a Stephen.

\- Stephen, al menos hay una buena noticia – Tony intentó de sonreír, lo que le funcionó a medias – tenemos la pieza para nosotros solos – Stephen sonrió con ternura y lo abrazó

\- Te amo – lo besó y le secó las lagrimas

\- Yo a ti – se puso de pie y dio un poco de vueltas en la habitación – ahora queda lo más difícil – miró a Stephen asustado – decírselo a los demás, y lo primero será hablar con el chico

\- A Peter – miró a un lado

\- A Peter Parker, tengo miedo de como vaya a reaccionar, estoy seguro de que ya nos veía a Pepper y a mí como una especie de padres, tengo miedo de como se lo vaya a tomar – Stephen lo tomó de las manos

\- Si hablas con él yo sé que lo entenderá – besó sus manos – ese niño es inteligente y tú también, vas a saber cómo manejarlo

\- Tienes razón

Stephen se sentó a su lado en la cama y le acarició en la espalda.

\- Así que me estás invitando a vivir contigo – lo besó son una sonrisa

\- Te estoy invitando a vivir conmigo – lo abrazo - ¿aceptas?

\- Definitivamente


	15. Desayuno

Tony se despertó al lado de Stephen, era feliz por poder despertar a su lado y que lo primero que viera sería la persona que amaba, pero había algo en su corazón que era capaz de apagar esa felicidad y crear un poco de tristeza en él, se acercó a Stephen que aún no despertaba y lo abrazó escondiendo el rostro en él, cuando Tony hizo más fuerte el agarre Stephen se despertó finalmente y se encontró con un Tony aferrándose lo más fuerte que podía y con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro que intentaba de esconder sin lograrlo del todo.  
\- ¿Qué sucede? – Stephen lo tomó del mentón para que lo mirara de frente  
\- Estaba pensando en lo que vendría luego de todo esto – Stephen le acarició la mejilla  
\- ¿Todo esto? – lo miró intrigado - ¿A qué te refieres? – Tony suspiró  
\- Hoy deberíamos hablar con Peter acerca de todo lo que está pasando acerca de nosotros, explicarle porque Pepper se fue – escondió el rostro en el pijama de Stephen – y no es solo eso, hoy volverá el resto, y a ellos también tendré que darle una explicación, creo que no estoy preparado, luego de lo que pasó cuando hablé con Pepper no quiero imaginar que pasará cuando hable con ellos  
\- Mírame – hizo que dejara de esconder el rostro entre sus ropa y que lo mirara directamente a los ojos – estamos juntos, aquí y ahora, ahora que estamos viviendo juntos, aunque solo hemos pasado una noche – lo besó con una sonrisa y la broma hizo que Tony también sonriera – cualquier cosa que pase lo vamos a vivir juntos y lo vamos a superar juntos  
\- Por eso te amo – lo besó en los labios  
Stephen sonrió y lo acercó a él, quedandose así por unos minutos, simplemente abrazados, hasta que Stephen le susurró al oído.  
\- Creo que deberíamos ir por el desayuno, Peter se asustará si no lo preparamos – le sonrió esperando me no se pusiera triste del solo pensar en tener que compartir con Peter  
\- Creo que sería una buena idea, de esa forma podríamos decirle un poco de lo que está pasando para que luego sea un poco más fácil  
\- Eso es, un poco de optimismo, me gusta – Stephen se levantó de la cama y lo quedó mirando – ¿Crees que debo vestirme o puedo ir en pijama?  
\- Por mi está bien, ya que no está ninguno de los Vengadores, por ahora no habría problema, y me encanta verte así  
Stephen sonrió ampliamente y dio la vuelta hasta el otro lado de la cama, extendiéndole la mano a Tony, él que la tomó e hizo que se pusiera de pie delante de él, rodeó sus caderas con sus brazos y lo acercó a él, abrazándolo con fuerza y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él, haciendo que su respiración chocara con la piel del otro.  
\- Tony, no quiero que crees que no tengo miedo, no quiero que creas que no tengo tanto miedo como tú, me aterra la idea de perderte después de todo lo que he hecho por esto, pero necesito apoyarte, alguien tiene que ser el fuerte, y no me molesta serlo – Tony lo tomó del rostro y lo miró a los ojos  
\- Gracias por apoyarme – lo besó – es muy importante para mí – Stephen sonrió  
\- Vamos a desayunar  
Tony sonrió y Stephen soltó el agarre, caminaron de la mano hasta la cocina y al igual que el día anterior Tony fue a buscar a Peter para que los acompañara a desayunar, en el caminó Tony practicó una y otra vez lo que le diría al niño para explicarle en pocas palabras lo que estaba pasando para que no les tomara demasiado tiempo y pudieran ir a desayudar sin retraso, incluso caminó más lento de lo normal con tal de poder pensar más en lo que diría y evitar el momento el mayor tiempo posible que pudiera.  
Una vez llegó tocó la puerta y esperó hasta recibir una respuesta al otro lado.  
\- Señor Stark, no quiero levantarme – Tony simplemente abrió la puerta  
\- No me importa lo que quieras, vendrás a tomar desayuno con nosotros, es la comida más importante del día y no te lo vas a perder  
Peter se sentó al borde de la cama y miró a Tony con una expresión de tristeza y un poco de odio reflejado en los ojos, fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que ya sabía parte de la historia y al parecer no era la buena.  
\- ¿Qué pasó con Pepper?, ¿Por qué se fue?  
Tony suspiró, al parecer ella no había hablado con él y no sabía la peor parte de la historia, Tony se acercó lentamente, analizando cada reacción de Peter para no arruinarlo y que él lo rechazara de forma definitiva, cuando llegó hasta él se arrodilló delante y lo miró como si un padre estuviese viendo a su hijo para hablar de hombre a hombre.  
\- Peter, necesito que entiendas que están pasando cosas muy complicadas, ahora no es momento de que te de detalles, tomaremos desayuno y luego te diré todo lo que necesitas saber, responderé cada una de tus preguntas – le acarició el rostro con delicadeza  
\- ¿Lo promete? – sus ojos demostraron un leve rastro de esperanza  
\- Lo prometo  
Peter sonrió y lo abrazó, necesitaba eso, por un momento, por una noche entera Peter pensó que su familia, lo único que tenía, se estaba derrumbando, pero por ese solo momento tenía esperanzas de que no fuera así y podía seguir teniendo alguien a su lado.  
\- Ya, ahora vamos a desayunar – Tony se dio cuenta de que antes de que el pequeño llegara a la cocina había algo importante que decirle – Stephen nos va a acompañar en el desayuno – la inocencia de Peter hizo que Tony sonriera  
\- No sabía que fueran tan buenos amigos – él también sonrió – me alegra que tenga amigos  
Tony no fue capaz de decir nada más, tomó de la mano a Peter e hizo que ambos fueran directo a la cocina, uno al lado del otro, Tony se sintió un poco más tranquilo con todo lo que pasaba, con lo que Peter había dicho, cada vez tenía más esperanza, solo esperaba que Stephen no usara las palabras incorrectas o dijera las cosas incorrectas. Apenas llegaron Peter abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse a Stephen del otro lado, lo que sucedió.  
\- Intenté de prepararles algo, pero creo que lo único que me salió bien fue el café – Tony sonrió  
\- No se preocupe – Peter le sonreía alegre, al parecer estaba feliz de pasar tiempo con él, Tony tenía esperanza de que pudiera entender las cosas que estaban pasando  
\- Yo haré algo para comer – interrumpió Tony  
Tony quitó a Stephen de donde estaba y se dedicó a preparar hotcakes, al menos lo mejor que pudo, Stephen se sentó, Stephen y Peter miraban detenidamente como Tony les preparaba el desayuno. Cuando todo estuvo listo sirvió lo que pudo preparar y se sentó en la silla que estaba libre en el lugar, luego de haberse comido todo lo que se había preparado y luego de unos minutos que se mantuvieron en silencio, Stephen rozó la mano de Tony y él supo que era lo que le quería decir.  
\- Peter – Tony comenzó a hablar asustado, pero aún así sonó bastante seguro, lo suficiente para que Peter lo notara – hay algo importante que necesito hablar contigo, la razón de que Pepper se fuera es que yo ya no la amo, yo, estoy enamorado de otra persona, todo pasó muy rápido y no pude evitarlo  
\- Señor Stark – lo miró sorprendido, realmente no se esperaba eso, pero no se notaba molesto ni nada parecido – entonces ¿qué pasará con mi herm… - se corrigió de inmediato – con el bebé  
\- Tranquilo niño, entiendo que nos sintieras como tu familia, él podría ser como tu hermano, y no te preocupes por eso, él va a estar bien, solo que va a tener que vivir en una familia en donde sus padres no están juntos  
Peter simplemente sonrió, no tenía más preguntas, no tenía más problemas, sonreía con calma, creía en todas las palabras de Tony y esperaba que realmente todo iba a salir bien, que era como realmente debía pasar. Luego de unos minutos de silencio Peter rompió el silencio nuevamente con una pregunta, y Tony sabía exactamente qué era lo que iba a preguntar y Tony no quería responderla.  
\- Si está enamorado de otra persona – se detuvo un momento, no quería ser inoportuno y Tony al darse cuenta asintió con la cabeza, él le había prometido responder cada una de sus preguntas, así que Peter simplemente continuó – ¿quién es esa persona? – Tony se asustó y sin poder controlarlo se quedó en silencio, Stephen tomó la mano de Tony y la expresión de sorpresa de Peter era enorme  
\- ¿Estás enamorado de Stephen? – Tony solo pudo asentir mientras se sonrojaba como un tomate  
\- Ninguno de los dos nos lo esperábamos – Stephen fue el único capaz de hablar  
\- Me alegro mucho por ustedes – la sonrisa de Peter era sincera, al igual de las palabras que decía  
Luego de unos minutos en los que pasaron tranquilamente sintieron como una persona entraba por la puerta del edificio, en ese momento a Tony casi se le detuvo el corazón, le aterraba la idea de que Pepper fuera la persona que atravesara la puerta, no porque no quisiera verla, pero la última vez que la había visto había terminado tan devastado que no quería verla dentro de un largo tiempo.  
Luego de un rato escucharon como el Capitán América gritaba a viva voz desde la sala principal del edifico, al parecer era él quien había llegado, al parecer había llegado y no había encontrado a nadie, lo que hizo que el corazón de Tony volviera a latir de forma normal. Los tres salieron de la cocina y fueron directo a donde estaba Rogers, apenas llegaron ahí él miró a Tony con una amplia sonrisa y lo fue a abrazar, cuando se separaron Stephen vio directamente a Rogers, el que lo miró con cierto recelo mientras el hechicero lo miraba con leve odio en sus ojos.  
\- Me alegra verte – le dijo Tony, Stephen no se atrevía a acercarse a la escena  
\- Al salir con los demás nos pusimos de acuerdo que llegaríamos el mismo día, para poder seguir juntos con las tareas que teníamos  
\- Entonces llegarán todos juntos  
Tony se comenzó a poner nervioso, si llegaban todo de una sola vez comenzarían a hacer preguntas, preguntarían porque no estaba Pepper, ella siempre estaba en el edificio, ella no tenía donde ir, tendría que responder preguntas y ellos no serían tan buenos como Peter, ellos harían preguntas que él no quería responder, preguntas que le incomodarían y bastantes preguntas que no tenían respuestas, apenas Stephen se dio cuenta de como se estaba sintiendo Tony, se acercó a él y sin la necesidad de tomarlo de la mano ni de realizar ningún acto especial lo hizo sentir seguro y habló para que él no tuviera que hacerlo.  
\- Con Tony hemos decidido que sería favorable para el equipo que me quedara con ustedes en el edificio – hablaba tranquilo y sin darle importancia a lo que decía, pero estaba asustado por dentro – yo me iré a mi habitación, cuando lleguen todos avísenme  
Stephen lo apartó de Rogers lo suficiente como para que no los escuchara, pero no tanto como para que pudiera llegar a sospechar cualquier tipo de cosas, dándole la espalda a Rogers y mirando a los ojos a Tony le dijo lo último que necesitaba decir antes de salir del lugar.  
\- Cuando lleguen todos les vas a explicar lo que está pasando – lo tomó del brazo, intentando de calmarlo y lo logró sonriéndole de forma abierta – sé que tienes miedo de todo esto y que preferirías no decirle nada a nadie, pero va a llegar el momento en el que van a hacer preguntas y si me lo preguntas a mi es mejor que le respondas esas preguntas a todos de una sola vez, así no tendrás que repetir y no habrán múltiples versiones  
Tony lo vio asustado y miró al piso, quería correr y escapar de todo lo que estaba pasando, no quería que nada de eso hubiera pasado y estar bien con todos y no tener ningún tipo de problema, pero no era así y por muy asustado que podía estar debía afrontar eso, por que si lo amaba era un precio que tenía que pagar.  
\- Está bien, lo haré, siempre y cuando estés ahí para apoyarme  
\- Siempre voy a estar ahí para apoyarte – deseaba con todas sus ganas poder besarlo, poder abrazarlo con todas sus fuerza para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero por mucho que Peter ya supiera todo, Rogers no, y no quería arruinarle el momento a Tony – te amo, nos veremos cuando lleguen todos, lo siento por dejarte  
\- No te preocupes, cuando sea momento nos veremos  
Stephen se fue del lugar, y luego sin decir nada Peter lo siguió, dejando a solas a Tony y a Rogers, el último se sentó tranquilamente en el sillón principal de la sala y Tony lo siguió sentándose a su lado.  
\- Entonces ¿pudiste disfrutar de los días que tuviste libre? – la voz de Tony sonaba un poco forzada, pero Rogers no se daba cuenta de nada  
\- No realmente, solo caminé por las calles y pude ver la devastación que Thanos ha dejado, nada bonito de ver, habría regresado antes, pero no te quería molestar a ti y a Pepper, que creí que pasarían estos días a solas – se guiñó el ojo – ya sabes a lo que me refiero, como pareja  
\- Con respecto a eso – comenzó a frotarse las manos inquieto – hay algo muy importante que debo decirles a todos


	16. Equipo

Con el pasar de las hora los vengadores comenzaron a llegar, los que llegaron luego de Rogers fue Natasha y Bruce, que con una sonrisa en el rostro llegaron y fueron directamente hasta su habitación, aunque no sin antes que Tony les avisara que luego de que el resto llegara harían una reunión, que había algo importante que necesitaban saber, solo que como a todos no les dio ningún tipo de detalle, se moría de miedo de tener que decir una sola palabra, luego de unas horas ya habían llegado todos al edificio y cada uno estaba en un lugar distinto, ahora solo quedaba juntarlos a todo y luego llegaría el momento en el que finalmente tendría que decir la verdad.

\- Bueno, ahora que ya llegaron todos, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirnos?

Luego de que Tony le había expresado a Rogers que había algo muy importante que decirles y especificarle de que solo lo haría cuando estuvieran todos para escucharlo, Rogers no insistió más y simplemente se quedaron en silencio todo ese tiempo, a su lado, acompañándolo.

\- Ok – se frotó la cara y se puso de pie – creo que es momento, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

\- Lo que quieras

\- Puedes pedirles a todos que vayan a la sala de reuniones, la más grande

\- Claro, no hay problema

\- Yo iré por Stephen, nos veremos allá – Rogers lo tomó de la mano, lo detuvo y lo miró directo a los ojos, donde pudo ver el miedo y la pena reflejada en ellos

\- Tony, yo solo quiero que sepas que sin importar lo que nos quieras decir siempre voy a estar para apoyarte – le sonrió intentando de contagiarle la sonrisa, lo que solo duró unos segundos y finalmente Rogers terminó por mirar al piso

\- Gracias, de verdad es importante para mí – lo tomó por el mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos – Steve

Ambos sonrieron y sin decir nada más fueron a los lugares donde debían ir, Tony fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta su habitación donde se encontró con Stephen, al entrar esperaba encontrarse con un bastante calmado Stephen y preparado para el momento, pero para su pesar se encontró como Stephen sollozaba levemente y escondía su rostro entre sus manos, cuando se dio cuenta de que Tony había entrado en la habitación intentó de secar sus lagrimas y sonreírle, pero ninguna de esas cosas le funcionó del todo bien, Tony se acercó a él y lo abrazó con ternura, permitiéndole esconder el rostro entre sus ropas, luego de un rato quitó su rostro de donde estaba he hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

\- Te amo – le besó la frente – no tengas miedo, entiendo que no me quieres perder, yo tampoco te quiero perder a ti, moriría, y entiendo que tienes miedo, que te duele y que no puedes demostrarlo frente a mi porque sientes que tienes que ser él fuerte, pero déjame decirte algo, los dos podemos ser el fuerte y los dos podemos ser el débil, mientras nos tengamos a los dos podemos ser lo que necesitemos ser

\- Nunca habías hablado tan bonito, te amo tonto

Ambos sin decir nada más se pusieron de pie, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron a paso seguro hasta la sala de reuniones donde ya estaban todos esperando la gran noticia, considerando que ninguno de ellos sabía que Pepper estaba embarazada ni tenía ningún otro tipo de detalle las teorías de los Vengadores eran múltiples, pero ninguno de ellos se sería capaz de imaginar lo que realmente estaba pasando. Tony se detuvo delante de la puerta y le soltó la mano a Stephen, había comenzado a temblar, Stephen lo tomó por la cintura y le besó levemente el cuello.

\- No tengas miedo – volvió a tomar su mano y le sonrió, son tus amigos, ellos lo entenderás

\- Tienes razón

Tony abrió la puerta aún de la mano de Stephen y pudo ver como cada expresión de cada persona se convertía en una genuina expresión de sorpresa, como si estuvieran viendo algo imposible, como si nada de lo que estaba pasando fuera real, pero así lo era, Tony y Stephen de la mano, y todos los que están ahí necesitaban una explicación, y eso es lo que Tony les daría.

Antes de que cualquiera dijera nada o pudiera hacer cualquier pregunta Tony comenzó a hablar, temeroso, pero con la voz más segura que había tenido en su vida.

\- Antes de que hagan cualquier tipo de pregunta les diré la verdad, sí, Stephen y yo tenemos una relación, estamos juntos, y somos felices

Tony le sonrió a Stephen y este entendió completamente a lo que se refería, le soltó la mano y se sentó en uno de los asientos al igual que todos los demás mientras Tony continuó con todo lo que le quería decir.

\- Sinceramente, no sé por donde empezar, no sé si por orden cronológico o de importancia – intentó de bromear un poco, pero no fue realmente una buena idea – pero ya que no estoy seguro de que es más importante lo haré de forma cronológica, les ruego no interrumpir porque debo decir esto de una sola vez o no seré capaz de decirlo nunca – esperó a que todo asintieran y continuo – cuando volvimos de la batalla contra Thanos todo era diferente, y yo creo que esto le pasó a la mayoría de ustedes, pero para mi de alguna forma en la que no lo podía entender había sido especialmente diferente, luego del primer día aquí me di cuenta de lo que Stephen sentía por mí, y luego de unos días yo supe lo que sentí por él, amor – Tony podía ver como algunos se comenzaban a preguntar cosas, pero no les dio la instancia y simplemente siguió hablando – fue difícil asumirlo, pero lo hice, lo que fue más difícil fue tener que hablarlo con Pepper, porque bueno, ya saben, le pedí matrimonio antes de la batalla, nos íbamos a casar, pero cuando ustedes se fueron y nos quedamos solos, bueno, relativamente solos – dijo apuntando con la cabeza a Peter, el que sonrió un poco avergonzado – pensé que sería buen momento para hablarlo con ella – su voz por primera vez comenzó a sonar temblorosa, al igual que sus manos – pero ella se me adelantó, antes de que yo pudiera decirle cualquier cosa ella me confezó que está embarazada – unas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos – ella está embarazada, vamos a ser padres – intentó sonar alegre por la noticia, pero solo sonó aún más triste – al día siguiente le conté acerca de Stephen, me odia, me odia completamente, así que se fue del edificio

Tony se quedó ahí, apoyado sobre la mesa, llorando y sin saber que más decir, pero que más podría decir, ella lo había dejado, y se había llevado a su bebé, Tony definitivamente no quería que ellos supieran acerca de la decisión que lo estaba obligando a tener, no quería que ninguno de ellos la viera de esa forma. Luego de unos segundos el primero en moverse fue Steve, que se puso de pie y lo abrazó, intentando de tranquilizarlo, Stephen lo miró con celos, pero sabía que era ese tipo de consuelo el que Tony necesitaba.

\- Tony, debes saber que sin importar nada, nosotros vamos a estar aquí para ti – todos los demás asintieron dándole la razón, Steve vio a los demás – si quieren preguntar algo, pueden hacerlo – Tony asintió débilmente

\- Stephen – llamarlo por el nombre a Bruce le hizo dudar un poco, pero el nombrado asintió para hacerlo sentir seguro – ¿entonces él está viviendo con nosotros ahora? – Tony se sonrojó completamente

\- Si, había olvidado eso, estamos compartiendo la habitación

\- ¿Y no has vuelto a hablar con Pepper desde que se fue? – Natasha fue la primera en ser capaz de nombrarla

\- No he podido hablar con ella – se secó las lágrimas – cuando se fue no me dijo a donde iría, me encantaría ir a verla y saber de mi bebé, pero ella no quiere saber nada de mi – pensó que era el momento – ella antes de irse me dijo que tenía que elegir, entre mi bebé y Stephen, no quería decirlo, no quería que lo supieran, no quería que supieran eso de ella, pero ella no dejará que me acerque a ella a menos de que haya dejado a Stephen, y no soy capaz de dejar a alguien que amo, y ahora amo a Stephen y a mi bebé, no le dejaré que me aleje de ninguno de los dos

\- Tony – Steve le secó las lagrimas y le sonrió, Stephen se aguantaba las ganas de golpearlo – no sé si hablo por todos, pero yo te apoyaré en lo que sea – Tony pudo finalmente sonreír mientras el resto de las personas asentían con energía queriendo decir que apoyaban lo que Steve estaba diciendo

El silencio se volvió a apoderar de la habitación, definitivamente lo último que Tony había dicho ninguno de los ahí presentes se lo esperaba, ninguno pensó que Pepper podría llegar a ser de esa forma, todo entendían que la persona que más amaba la estaba dejando por un hombre que había conocido hace poco, que la habían dejado prácticamente en el altar y con un bebé en su vientre, pero nunca pensaron que llegaría tan bajo como para hacerlo decidir solo para hacerlo sufrir, todos pensaban que una venganza no era realmente su modo de actuar, y los sorprendió bastante. Luego de unos minutos de silencio Natasha fue la primer en romperlo, se puso de pie y esperó a que Tony la mirara directamente.

\- Somos un equipo – los miró a todos – y sin importar lo que ella haya hecho vamos a estar aquí para apoyarte – caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba Tony y le acarició el hombro - ¿qué necesitas que hagamos por ti? – Tony por primera vez dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y se secó las lágrimas, se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo

\- De verdad muchas gracias por esto – soltó el agarre y volvió a mirar a los demás - por ahora necesito que intenten de mantener las cosas de la forma más normal que puedan, cuando sepa que hacer les pediré ayuda – Stephen finalmente se acercó a Tony, lo tomó de la mano y les sonrió a las demás personas

\- Sé que todo esto lo están haciendo por él, pero quería agradecerles todo lo que están haciendo y todo lo que están dispuesto a hacer por él, realmente tiene mucha suerte de tenerlos

\- Stephen – Steve le sonrió – si Tony lo quiso así también eres parte de esta familia

\- Gracias – Stephen lo vio algos sonrojado, no se esperaba ese tipo de trato de parte de él

El silencio que les siguió esta vez era tranquilo, así cómodo, ya no había nada más que decir, nadie tenía nada más que preguntar, todo se había dicho y todo se había entendido a la perfección, lo que reconfortó completamente al corazón de Tony, por primera vez en los últimos días se podía sentir tranquilo, en paz, casi sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? – no era el estilo de Bruce romper ese tipo de silencio, pero su estomago ya estaba exigiendo comida y realmente pensaba que eso era lo que ellos necesitaban – yo invito – Natasha fue directamente hasta él y lo besó

\- Me parece una buena idea, ya es bastante tarde y no creo que haya tiempo de preparar algo – rio y los miró – tampoco creo que ninguno sea capaz de cocinar algo de todas formas

\- Eso es cruel – rio Steve, finalmente todo el ambiente estaba tranquilo y hasta se estaba poniendo alegre

\- Vamos Tony, ¿qué quieres comer? – Bruce sabía perfectamente quien debía elegir ese día

\- Yo quiero una hamburguesa con queso – bromeó y luego miró a Stephen - ¿tú que quieres?

\- Por mi cualquier cosa está bien

\- Vamos a comer comida italiana – Peter finalmente rompió el silencio y todos lo miraron completamente sorprendidos - ¿qué?, si seguían así no elegirían nunca – todos rieron – así que simplemente le solucioné el problema

\- Me agrada – Tony era quien diría la última palabra

Luego de eso todos salieron en silencio de la sala, fueron a sus habitaciones y se arreglaron para salir, Stephen y Tony fueron directamente hasta su habitación, en donde ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro se abrazaron y se besaron, tranquilos, ya habían pasado el momento más difícil.

\- Gracias – susurró Tony y Stephen rio

\- No me des las gracias, todo salió bien gracias a ti, tú lo hiciste todo

Ambos sonrieron, se morían de ganas de pasar el resto del tiempo a solas, haciendo cosas de parejas, pero sabían lo importante que era esa cena, no solo para el grupo, sino también para Tony, para poder sentirse seguro en su grupo y saber que ellos siempre van a estar ahí para él.


	17. Santuario 18

Luego de que Tony le contara a los Vengadores todo lo que había y estaba pasando entre él y Pepper, incluyendo a Stephen, todo el ambiente era tranquilo y no tenían ningún tipo de problema, siempre desayunaban juntos, también el almuerzo y la cena, Stephen se preguntaba como es que lo lograban si ninguno de ellos era realmente bueno para preparar cualquiera de esas cosas, hasta ese momento siempre había sido Pepper quien las preparaba y aunque todos la extrañaban ninguno había tocado el tema hasta el momento, sabían lo que eso representaría y no querían herir a Tony.

Desde el día que habían hablado con todo el equipo, Stephen había comenzado a vivir con ellos, pasaba todas las noches con Tony, dormían abrazados y Stephen siempre que lo veía pensaba que en esos momentos era cuando más tranquilo podía verlo, pero a pesar de todo eso, había algo que Stephen no había hecho, que le falta y había empezando a extrañar con los días, que eran sus cosas, las que aún seguían en el santuario.

Para el tercer día Stephen creyó que era buen momento para ir al santuario, llevarse sus cosas y darle la noticia a Wong de que ya no podía pasar tanto tiempo en el santuario.

\- Así que te ya es definitivo – Wong no cabía dentro de su felicidad - ¿Y para cuando la noticia de la boda?

\- Deja de molestar – lo vio divertido mientras guardaba sus cosas en unas cajas – solo somos novios

\- Buscaré un traje que me quede para la boda

\- Deja de hablar acerca de una boda

\- Está bien, está bien – sonrió y finalmente lo miró de frente – pero hay algo más importante de lo que deberíamos hablar – se sentó al borde de la cama de Stephen, lo miraba serio – eres el guardián del santuario, si te llegamos a necesitar ¿qué haremos?

\- Me puedes llamar siempre que me necesites y yo abriré un portal hasta donde estés y te voy a ayudar

\- Claro, porque si estoy en plena batalla voy a tomar mi teléfono, te voy a llamar y voy a pedir tu ayuda, como si tuviera el tiempo de hacer eso en medio de una batalla, Stephen, por favor – esperó a que lo mirara a los ojos, la expresión de Wong era completamente seria – tú eres el maestro del santuario, no puedes simplemente irte a vivir con tu nuevo novio, creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para recordar de que el santuario no puede quedar sin supervisión

\- Wong, Tony me necesita, tengo que hacer esto

\- El santuario también te necesita, no quiero ser el aguafiestas, tampoco quiero darte un ultimátum de que tengas que elegir entre el santuario o tu amor, pero probablemente si sigues de esta forma, sin pasar tiempo en el santuario, probablemente vas a tener que hacer esa elección, con el tiempo vas a tener dos opciones, o saber equilibrar ambas vidas, que realmente deseo que puedas hacerlo, o elegir una de las dos

A Stephen no le quedó más que mirarlo por unos segundos mientras pensaba en lo que Wong le había dicho, desde que había comenzado a salir con Tony, Wong no había hablado con él de forma tan sería y por primera vez estaba comenzando a tener miedo, tener miedo de que él también tendría que elegir algo, también tendría que elegir entre dos cosas que eran su vida y él sabía que no podía ser como Tony, no podían decidir ambas, no podría llegar a no perder nada, perdería y eso era lo que más le daba miedo.

Luego de ordenar todas sus cosas Stephen abrió un portal que daba directo hasta la habitación de Tony y sin mayor esfuerzo llevó todas sus cosas hasta allá, dejando un pequeño desorden de cajas, antes de que cerrara el portal detrás de él Wong lo tomó por el brazo y no habló con él hasta que Stephen lo miró a los ojos.

\- Prométeme que lo vas a pensar, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que realmente necesitemos una decisión de tu parte

\- Está bien, lo pensaré con cuidado, apenas lo sepa hablaré directamente contigo

\- Está bien, te estaré esperando – Stephen asintió y Wong finalmente le soltó el brazo y dejó que cerrara el portal

Ya le había tomado demasiado esfuerzo y trabajo llevar todas las cosas que tenía en su habitación por lo que que se encontraba completamente cansado como para hacer cualquier otra cosa, así que simplemente se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando.

Stephen había estado tan concentrado en su amor y los problemas que eso le habían traído a Tony que había olvidado una parte muy importante de su vida, que era el santuario, su vida como hechicero supremo y como defensor de todos los multiversos, Wong tenía razón, no podía pasar todo su tiempo con Tony y dejar de lado al santuario, tenía que protegerlo y defenderlo y ese era un trabajo de tiempo completo, al igual que lo era vivir con Tony, estar con él, a pesar de que no era un trabajo tan cansado, así que era imposible que pudiera llevar ambas cosas a la vez, y aunque en esos momentos la decisión parecía bastante sencilla, no era la que realmente quería tomar, quería pensarlo, meditarlo y que nada fuera apresurado, era algo importante que debía pensar.

\- Así que descansando en el trabajo – un alegre Tony entró por la puerta – has dejado todo un desorden en mi pieza

\- Ni que estuviera muy ordenada la mayor parte del tiempo – Stephen se sentó sobre la cama y le devolvió al sonrisa – estaba cansado después de guardar todas las cosas en cajas, quería descansar un rato – Tony se sentó a un lado de él y le besó delicadamente

\- Entonces deberías hacerlo, ¿qué tal si descansamos juntos?

Stephen solo podía pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Wong, realmente era algo importante que no entendía como es que no lo había pesando antes, era algo realmente importante para él y ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza, deseaba haberlo pensado antes, haberlo analizado antes, antes de que las cosas hubieran avanzado tanto, pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba bajo presión y a diferencia de Tony él sí o sí tenía que elegir entre una de las dos cosas, lo que se le hacía completamente difícil.

En esos momentos lo último que quería era involucrar a Tony, no quería darle una nueva mala noticia, lo cuidaría y lo protegería todo lo que fuera necesario y cuando creyera que era el momento finalmente hablaría con él.

\- Tony, te amo – lo miró sonriente, se volvió a acostar y le hizo una señal para que se acostara a su lado – ven a descansar conmigo

\- Claro – Tony se recostó a su lado y lo tomó de la mano, ambos mirando al techo – de verdad te agradezco mucho que estés para mí – rio un segundo ante lo que estaba pensando – aunque si lo piensas bien si no estuvieras no habría problema que afrontar – Stephen lo miró serio

\- ¿Qué me estás diciendo?

\- No es nada – entrelazó sus dedos con los de Stephen – solo quería darte las gracias de que estuvieras para mí, al primer problema como mi pareja podrías simplemente haberme dejado, pero no fue así, has estado para mí, para todo lo que he necesitado y eso lo agradezco – se acomodó de lado para poder mirar fijamente a Stephen y lo comenzó a acariciar en el pecho – te amo y me gusta saber que estas a mi lado sin importar que, gracias – lo besó y le sonrió

\- Eres un idiota – también de lado, frente a él lo tomó por la cintura y lo acercó a él lo más que pudo – te amo y sabes que cualquier problema que puedas tener lo solucionaremos juntos

\- Sé que no hemos hablado de eso – lo miró a los ojos – pero sabes que si también llegas a tener cualquier tipo de problema también lo solucionaremos juntos

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Stephen por un momento pensó que Tony ya sabía todo lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando vio esa sonrisa en su rostro se dio cuente que no era así

\- Me refiero a que de verdad has sido de mucha ayuda para mi y me gustaría serlo también para ti, que al igual que mis problemas están siendo nuestros, tus problemas también lo serán

\- Te amo – sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos – de verdad mucho – ambos sonrieron y se besaron

Tony le sonrió, siempre amaba escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios, lo empujó levemente para que quedara de espaldas y se puso sobre él, rozando cintura con cintura, provocándolo, rozó sus labios mientras levantaba su polera y comenzaba a acariciar la piel desnuda, Stephen solo pudo sonreír y disfrutar de las caricias de Tony, comenzó a acariciar el pelo de Tony con cuidado mientras intentaba de enredar sus dedos con su cabello, lo cual era un trabajo un poco difícil porque Tony tenía el pelo bastante corto. Tony comenzó a besar su piel desnuda, dando pequeñas mordidas, para luego quitarle la polera y pasar unos segundos apreciando esa bella pálida piel que tanto amaba.

\- Extrañaba hacer este tipo de cosas – susurró Tony contra sus labios – después de lo que pasó con Pepper no habíamos podido tener un tiempo a solas – comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma peligrosa haciendo que Stephen llevara sus manos hasta su cadera

\- Aún recuerdo esa última vez – sonrió con perversión – lo hicimos en aquella sala de reuniones, me encantó oírte gemir – pronunció las últimas palabras en su oído – ninguno de los dos quería pensar en eso, pero ambos recordaban cuando había sido su última vez y había sido justo después de que Tony supiera que Pepper estaba embarazada, solo lo ignoraron

\- Te encanta hacerlo en lugares prohibidos

\- Contigo me gusta hacerlo en todas partes – Tony se sonrojó levemente

\- Eres un pervertido

\- Y eso a ti te encanta

Ambos sonrieron, amaban lo que tenían y ninguno de los dos quería perderlo, así que mientras pudieran lo iban a aprovechar todo lo que podían.

Stephen le comenzó a quitar la camisa, botón a botón, y luego se la quitó, lo acercó a él lo que más pudo, introduciendo una de sus manos por debajo de su pantalón, masajeando la piel con suavidad, Tony se levantó de su posición y fue directamente al borde del pantalón de Stephen, el que quitó con un poco de dificultad para luego quitar su ropa interior y encontrárselo completamente desnudo, en su posición Tony decidió llevar el control de la situación, se quitó el cinturón, se desabotonó el pantalón y bajó el cierra lentamente, provocando a Stephen, para finalmente quitárselo, volvió a su posición e hizo que sus miembros se rozaran levemente, lo que agitó la respiración de ambos y comenzó a generar gemidos en Stephen, sin pensarlo un segundo Tony se acomodó para que el miembro de Stephen quedara directamente en su entrada, lo que sorprendió y preocupó a Stephen, haciendo que se detuviera.

\- Tony – apenas era capaz de pronunciar palabra – no deberías hacerlo, te harás daño

\- Está bien – le sonrió, también tenía un poco de miedo, pero realmente quería hacerlo – confía en mi

Stephen solo pudo asentir y Tony comenzó a hacer que entrara lentamente, no lo hacía para provocar, necesitaba hacerlo de esa forma, luego de estar completamente dentro de él se detuvo un segundo y las manos de Stephen volvieron a su cadera.

\- ¿Te duele? – Tony asintió con dificultad

\- Pero no te preocupes – lo besó, primero en los labios, y luego en el cuello – lo estoy disfrutando más de lo que me duele

\- Te amo

Tony comenzó a mover sus caderas, haciendo que entrara y saliera, cada vez más rápido, los gemidos eran más fuertes y graves que en momentos anteriores, el sentir su piel rozando directamente, sin ningún tipo de intermediario ni liquido extraño, hacía que la sensación fuera mucho más fuerte y que lo pudieran disfrutar mucho más, luego de un buen rato, mientras Tony mantenía los movimientos constantes, las piernas le comenzaban a temblar y Stephen comenzó a ayudarlo, moviendo sus caderas para que los movimientos no cesaran en ningún momento, Tony llevó su mano directamente al miembro de Stephen, mano que él quitó y negó levemente con la cabeza, Tony lo entendía. Luego de unos minutos ambos acabaron en un gran gemido, Stephen los había ensuciado a ambos y miraba a Tony con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Espero no haberte hecho daño – levantó las caderas de Tony para que saliera levemente, llevó uno de sus dedos a la entrada de Tony

\- No te preocupes, en serio - Stephen inspeccionó levemente, cuando volvió a mirar sus dedos tenía un leve rastro de sangre, miró con reproche a Tony

\- Te hice sangrar – le enseñó la sangre – Tony, te hice sangrar – unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban de los ojos de Stephen, Tony lo miró con pena y lo besó

\- Stephen, de verdad no te preocupes, eso sanará – con la mano limpia Stephen le acarició el rostro con cariño – lo prometo

\- Está bien, pero no quiero hacerte más daño ¿me entiendes? – Tony asintió y lo besó con cuidado

\- Iré a buscar algo para limpiarte – Tony fue directo al baño, casi huyendo de Stephen, humedeció una toalla y la llevó hasta Stephen – te prometo que te diré cuando realmente me estés haciendo daño – terminó de limpiarlo, limpiarse a sí mismo y Stephen lo tomó por el rostro

\- ¿Prometido?

\- Prometido

Tony dejó la toalla en la ropa sucia y volvió a acostarse a su lado, abrazando su brazo, permanecieron así hasta que se durmieron.

PD: pido perdón por haber estado toda la historia diciéndole templo y no santuario, sin más que decir nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	18. Dominante 18

Luego de unos días desde que Stephen se había ido a vivir junto con Tony las cosas habían ido bastante bien entre ellos, aunque Stephen no pudo dejar de pensar en ningún momento en el problema que tenía con el santuario y en lo que debía hacer respecto a eso, Tony inevitablemente pudo notar que Stephen estaba preocupado por algo, aunque no pudo saber bien que era lo que estaba pasando con eso, por lo que estaba tan preocupado y pensó en planear algo para que él pudiera distraerse por un rato y hacerlo sentir mejor.

Tony entró en la habitación donde se encontró a Stephen sentado en la cama leyendo una revista, Stephen lo miró algo sorprendido, el multimillonario llevaba una bolsa llena de cosas que no se podían ver a través de ella.

\- ¿Qué traes ahí? – Stephen se encontraba completamente curioso

\- Algunas cosas que pensé que podríamos necesitar

Dejó la bolsa sobre el mueble de la habitación y se acercó a Stephen de forma seductora, caminó unos pasos hasta estar lo más cerca del hechicero y lo besó, primero un beso delicado, simplemente posándolo los labios sobre los del otro unos segundos, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, le encantaba poder estar con él, le encantaba todo lo que hacían, no entendía cómo hasta ese momento no había conocido a ese hombre que en esos momentos lo hacía enloquecer, los besos cada vez se hicieron más y más apasionados, cuando sus respiración se comenzaron a agitar Tony rodeó el cuello del otro y sonrió.

\- Te odio – lo volvió a besar, sorprendiendo a Stephen – te odio por hacerme sentir de esta forma que nadie más lo había hecho – comenzó a besar y a morder y besar delicadamente su cuello

\- Debería ser yo quien diga eso – Tony lo tomó por las caderas – desde mi accidente de auto nunca pensé que podía volver a sentir ese tipo de cosas – Tony lo besó apasionadamente

\- Te amo

\- Y yo a ti

Tony introdujo sus manos debajo de la polera de Stephen, sintiendo su piel y como aún bajo su tacto tendía a temblar levemente, sonrió complacido ante eso, sus manos recorrieron todo su pecho, mientras sus labios no se separaron, Stephen no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que llevaba Tony, pero él lo detuvo inmediatamente y le quitó la polera al hechicero, Tony se alejó unos pasos y tiró lejos la polera.

\- Tú solo déjate llevar – Stephen no sabía si Tony estaba sonriendo de forma seductora o malvada, pero sabía que a pesar de que nunca lo habría aceptado antes, le estaba gustando demasiado

\- Está bien – suspiró fingiendo rendición – me dejaré llevar

Tony sonrió complacido, sus labios fueron directamente al cuello del hechicero, lamía y mordía cada vez con más fuerza dejando pequeñas marcas que se podrían esconder fálicamente con cualquier polera, Stephen comenzó a gemir débilmente cuando los besos de Tony comenzaron a bajar, se detuvo unos segundos dedicándole un poco más de atención a sus pezones lo que hizo que sus gemidos aumentaran el volumen y que tomara levemente la cabeza de Tony con una mano, entrelazando sus dedos con su cabello, continuó bajando lentamente hasta que sus labios quedaron a la altura del borde de los pantalones de Stephen, besó levemente la entrepierna de Stephen por sobre la ropa, haciendo que Stephen soltara un suspiro de expectación.

\- Tony – gimió su nombre débilmente, Stephen necesitaba que Tony lo hiciera, necesitaba que continuara, pero no podía decirlo

Tony acarició débilmente la zona sobre la ropa, se acomodó de rodillas delante de él, besó delicadamente la zona y se alejó unos segundos, miró a los ojos a Stephen y pudo ver en ellos la súplica, llevó sus manos hasta su espalda y la arañó levemente, una vez satisfecho con las marcas que había dejado volvió a su entrepierna, la quitó el cinturón, lo desabotonó y le bajó el cierre, para luego bajarle levemente los pantalones juntos con su ropa interior, lo suficiente como para que solo saliera su miembro que con toda la expectación estaba completamente erecto, Tony aún se estaba terminando de acostumbrar a hacer ese tipo de cosas con él, pero cada vez le encantaba más, ya que sabía perfectamente que reacción obtendría del otro y eso era lo que más lo excitaba. En un solo movimiento introdujo su miembro completo dentro de su boca, o al menos lo más que pudo, lo que provocó un grave gemido de parte de Stephen, la cabeza de Tony se movía de adelante hacía atrás, y de regreso, mientras Stephen solo era capaz de sostener su cabeza sin poder controlar sus movimiento, fueron varios minutos de lamer y pequeñas mordidas que solo le provocaban a Stephen leves escalofríos por la espalda.

\- Tony – su voz sonaba desesperada mientras intentada detener a Tony – sabía que querías que te avisara – gimió, no podía resistirse a la idea de que él continuara hasta el final, pero sabía que no era lo correcto – detente

Tony hizo caso omiso a su pareja, sería la primera vez que sentiría aquel sabor y realmente se sentía completamente preparado para eso, luego de unos movimientos más Stephen acabó dentro de la boca de Tony sin poder evitarlo, quien tragó con esfuerzo todo aquel líquido y luego miró con una sonrisa a Stephen, ver su expresión en el momento justo del orgasmo era lo más hermoso que podría llegar a ver durante toda su vida.

\- Creí que querrías que te detuviera – dijo sentándose en la cama, casi sin energías

\- Y lo hiciste – besó su frente – yo quería hacerlo – tomó su rostro y lo besó – sabes que no lo habría hecho si no lo hubiera querido – sonrió – bien, ahora ponte de pie y quítate lo que te queda de ropa

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer Tony? – empezó a temer levemente

\- No te lo diré, tendrás que confiar en mí, ¿confías en mí?

\- Sabes que confío en ti – se puso de pie – aunque ahora estoy comenzando a dudar por mi integridad física

Tony simplemente sonrió y cruzado de brazos espero a que Stephen se desnudara, le encantó ver eso, como él mismo hacía su trabajo, una vez terminó y estaba completamente desnudo Tony caminó hasta el mueble, para escarbar dentro de la bolsa, luego de unos segundos saco unas esposas, ese fue el momento en el que Stephen se comenzó a asustar de verdad mientras Tony lo miraba con su mejor expresión malvada.

\- Date la vuelta

La voz de Tony era demasiado demandante y autoritaria, la que no se parecía en nada a como era normalmente, lo que excitó completamente a Stephen y no pudo resistir sus órdenes, dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Tony, al que le tomó las manos, el multimillonario tenía las manos levemente heladas, o quizás era que Stephen ya había subido su temperatura por todo lo que estaba pasando, Tony le puso las esposas y luego hizo que se volviera a dar la vuelta.

\- Así me gusta

Aquella imagen que tenía delante de él le complacía completamente, le encantó ver su novio rendido complemente a su merced, es como si estuviera envuelto en papel de regalo para que pudiera hacer todo lo que quisiera, al tener los brazos hacia atrás se podía ver su pecho en su mayor expresión, se le hacía agua la boca de volver a besar cada centímetro, pero esta vez sería una pequeña tortura, así que no haría ese tipo de cosas, Tony sonrió al darse cuenta que con solo ese preámbulo ya estaba erecto nuevamente.

\- Parece que te gustan este tipo de cosas, mago – la última palabra la dijo como solía decirla en el momento en el que se conocieron

\- Tony – eso no le gustó para nada

\- Stephen – el nombrado sonrió al escuchar su nombre y no algún apodo burlesco – no quería tener que decirlo, pensé que sería lógico – miró al piso, frustrado – solo quiero dominarte todo lo que pueda

\- Pequeño – susurró de forma un poco burlesca – si no estuviera esposado te tomaría del mentón, levantaría tu rostro y te besaría hasta que ya no pudieras respirar

\- Idiota – dijo mirándolo a los ojos – solo déjate llevar, no te haré nada que te dañe

Stephen sonrió y asintió lentamente, caminó lentamente hasta Tony y lo beso débilmente, luego besó la punta de su nariz y sonrió.

Tony se alejó rápidamente y volvió hacía donde estaba la bolsa, esta vez sacó un lubricante de este y caminó lentamente hasta el hechicero.

\- Date la vuelta – le ordenó a lo que él obedeció sin oponer resistencia alguna

Tony lo tomó de las manos y lo hizo caminar hasta la cama, una vez directamente delante de ella lo presionó por la parte trasera de su cuello e hizo que tuviera que quedar doblado posando el pecho sobre la cama.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer? – preguntó un tanto temeroso sin querer sonar de esa forma

\- Te voy a poseer

Tony lo tomó por las esposas, jalando de ellas y acercando el trasero de Stephen a la entrepierna de él, acción con la que fue compensado con un leve gemido

\- No sabía que te gustaban este tipo de cosas – susurró Tony divertido

Llevó su mano derecha a la entrada del Stephen, aún tenía las manos secas y sabía que hacer cualquier cosa sería definitivamente una mala idea, pero antes de comenzar quería saber cómo se sentía esa zona sin tener nada de por medio, sacó la mano lentamente y llenó sus tres dedos centrales con el lubricante y puso un poco sobre la entrada del otro, suspiró, había planeado eso por días, llevó su mano a la entrada de Stephen lentamente, con cuidado introdujo uno de sus dedos, acto que fue recomenzado con un gemido del otro y con una respiración agitada, Tony movió ese dedo lentamente, dando pequeños círculos, entrando y saliendo, torturando completamente a Stephen.

\- Si vas a hacerlo hazlo de una vez – debería haber sonado molesto, pero más que eso sonó necesitado, y era eso lo que Tony esperaba que pasara

\- Lo haré cuando crea que es el momento – le susurró al oído y luego le mordió levemente

Luego sin esperar un segundo más introdujo un segundo dedo, haciendo lo mismo que había hecho con el primero, y luego de unos largos y tortuosos minutos finalmente introdujo el tercer dedo y agregó un poco más de lubricante.

\- ¿Crees que ya estamos listos? – susurró mientras introducía y sacaba sus dedos, una y otra vez

\- Solo hazlo – su respiración solo le permitió pronunciar esas palabras

\- Vas a tener que pedirlo – hizo una pequeña pausa y detuvo cualquier tipo de movimiento que estuviera haciendo – por favor, vas a tener que decirlo

\- Vas a pagar por esto Stark – ambos sabían que cuando usaba su apellido era porque eso iba muy en serio y él no sabía lo mucho que a Tony la excitaba la idea

\- Hazlo, sino lo dejaré así – sacó sus dedos y dio un paso hacia atrás – me iré y te dejaré aquí, esposado sin poder hacer nada

\- Está bien, está bien – dijo rendido y apoyó la frente sobre la cama, intentando de taparse la cara – por favor

\- ¿Por favor qué? No te entiendo si no me lo dices – se acercó nuevamente y lo tomó de las esposas mientras lo acercó a su entrepierna - ¿qué es lo que quieres?

\- Por favor fóllame

\- Pero que informal señor Strange – dirigió la mano limpia hacia al miembro necesitado de Stephen – creo que debo castigarlo por eso – comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente

\- Señor Stark – suspiró rendido – por favor fólleme

\- Así está mejor

Tony alejó la mano que tenía en su miembro, fue a donde tenía la bolsa y de ella sacó unas toallitas húmedas con las que se limpió las manos, luego las dejó a un lado de Stephen y comenzó con lo que ambos estaban esperando.

Tony se abrió el cinturón, desabotonó el botón de su pantalón y bajó el cierre, bajó levemente su ropa interior y sin mover nada más sacó su miembro completamente erecto y necesitado de atención, se acomodó lentamente y en un solo movimiento entro en Stephen, el que gimió profundamente, creyó estar preparado para eso, pero definitivamente no era así.

\- Sé que hemos hablado de que en algún momento podías hacer eso, ser tú el activo, pero no me imaginé que sería de esa forma – hablaba entrecortadamente, su respiración estaba completamente agitada y no le permitía hablar de otra forma – aunque tratándose del gran Tony Stark no se puede esperar nada menos que eso - el nombrado respondió simplemente con una nueva estocada, más profunda que la anterior

\- Solo dime que te gusta, sé que eso es lo que quieres decir, gime mi nombre, hazlo

\- Tony – gimió, obedeciendo completamente

Tony simplemente sonrió y siguió embistiéndolo una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido, con más fuerza y con más desesperación, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, la habitación se llenaba de sus gemidos, ambos gemían de una forma casi incontrolable, era la primera vez de Stephen y se encontraba un poco más sensible

\- Tony – gimió – deberías detenerte

Tony entendió inmediatamente y sin dejar de moverse pero si bajando la velocidad tomó las toallas húmedas que había dejado a un lado de Stephen, puso una sobre su mano derecha y la llevó directamente al miembro de Stephen, el que comenzó a acariciar lentamente en un principio, para luego mover su mano a la misma velocidad en la que lo embestía una y otra vez, luego de unas cuantas Stephen acabó en la mano de Tony, lo que cayó directamente en la toalla con la que lo estaba masturbando y luego Tony acabó directamente dentro de él, soltando un profundo gemido, salió de él, también se limpió y se sentó a un lado de Stephen.

\- ¿Me vas a soltar? – preguntó intentando de levantar las manos

\- Oh, claro, espérame un segundo – se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos, primero tranquilo hasta que luego se comenzó a desesperar

\- No me digas que las perdiste – Stephen lo miró entre decepcionado y preocupado – por favor – apenas escuchó esas últimas palabras Tony sacó tranquilamente las llaves de su bolsillo

\- ¿Qué no confías en mí?

Tony le quitó las esposas, se acostó en la cama y miró a Stephen expectante, él que se subió a la cama y se acostó a un lado de su novio, lo beso en los labios, delicadamente y le sonrió.

\- Sinceramente eso no me lo esperaba

\- ¿Te gustó? – preguntó extrañamente tímido y un poco inseguro

\- Me encantó – lo volvió a besar – aunque ahora me van a doler las muñecas por un buen rato, ¿cómo voy a explicar estas marcas?

\- ¿Tu traje de mago no ca con mangas largas?¿no te mueres de calor con esa ropa?

\- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir? – se frotó la cara con una mano – no siempre voy por todos lados con mi traje de hechicero, también uso ropa normal

\- Pues sé normal y no le des explicaciones a nadie

Tony se acomodó sobre él, con sus caderas sobre las de Stephen, mientras él tiraba de su corbata para besarlo.

\- Te amo idiota – susurró Stephen en sus labios – y, por cierto, tú ropa me daña ahí abajo

\- Oh, lo siento – se bajó de donde estaba – lo había olvidado – lo besó – también te amo


	19. Insomnio

Era más de media noche y Stephen no podía dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en su trabajo como el hechicero supremo y su problema con el santuario, habían pasado unos días y aún no sabía que era lo que debía hacer con eso, amaba demasiado a Tony y en ese momento no era capaz de siquiera pensar en dejarlo y tampoco sería capaz de dejar al santuario, de alguna forma ser el hechicero supremo y el santuario se habían convertido en su vida.

Luego de unas horas de dar vueltas en la cama y de ver como Tony dormía tranquilamente decidió levantarse y ver si había algo en la cocina que pudiera relajarlo un poco, o al menos algo que le despejara la mente, quizás un poco de vodka, o algo más fuerte sería lo apropiado.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró a Natasha en pijamas y bebiendo un vaso de leche, como siempre, con el pelo perfectamente arreglado con una trenza, Stephen intentó de entrar sin llamar la atención, pero fue completamente ineficaz, apenas entró por la puerta Natasha lo vio con su mejor sonrisa, o al menos eso fue lo que Stephen quiso creer.

\- ¿Los ronquidos de Tony no te dejan dormir? – preguntó Natasha ofreciéndole un poco de leche

\- No es eso – suspiró un tanto frustrado – es solo que no puedo dormir por todo lo que está pasando

\- Por lo de Pepper me imagino

\- No es solo eso – Stephen suspiró, no había dormido por días y su juicio estaba un poco nublado, así que solo le confió todo – también tengo problemas como hechicero supremo, con el santuario y eso – Natasha se vio completamente sorprendida

\- No recuerdo que Tony me comentara algo así

\- Eso es porque él no lo sabe – se sentó a su lado y se tapó el rostro, estaba rendido – ¿y tú? ¿los ronquidos de Bruce no te dejan dormir? – intentó de cambiar el tema y bromear un poco

\- Por muy sorprendente que parezca el no ronca, es solo que he estado preocupada por él porque este último tiempo no se ha sentido del todo bien y tiene miedo de ser Hulk otra vez y perderlo todo y yo tengo miedo de perderlo a él – Stephen nunca la había escuchado hablar de esa forma y no creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo

\- Quizás deberías tú intentar de contagiarle un poco de tranquilidad, que se sienta seguro contigo, que si te tiene a ti no tiene por qué temer, que contigo no debería existir razón para que Hulk aparezca

\- Tienes razón – un mechón de su cabello se había escapado de su trenza y estaba en su rostro, Stephen la vio y llevó el mechón detrás de su oreja

\- Son una bonita pareja, no deberían tener problema, solo confía en él y él confiará en ti

\- Tú deberías hablar con Tony, entiendo que no quieras cargarlo de más problemas, pero son una pareja y deben confiar, así podrán solucionar sus problema – Stephen se tapó la cara con las manos e inevitablemente tomó un sorbo de la leche que Natasha le estaba ofreciendo

\- Por favor no se lo digas, yo hablaré con él

\- No te preocupes – se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta – esas son cosas que se tienen que hablar como pareja, yo me iré a dormir

Natasha posó su mano sobre el hombro de él y lo acarició levemente, intentando de darle ánimos y simplemente salió de la cocina, dejando a Stephen nuevamente solo con sus pensamientos, realmente no sabía que hacer, él estaba de acuerdo con Natasha al respecto de que debía hablarlo con Tony, era algo importante, que les interesaba a ambos, una decisión que no se debía tomar por una sola persona, pero no quería darle más problema de los que ya tenía, él pensaba que hasta que Tony no resolviera sus problemas no le quería dar más, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que había hablado con Natasha, ella tenía la razón, si eran pareja debían compartirlo todo, incluso sus problemas, por mucho que eso le doliera, debía compartirlo con Tony.

Luego de unos minutos finalmente volvió a la cama, se acostó a un lado de Tony y le besó levemente la mejilla, Tony sin despertarse se dio media vuelta y abrazó con fuerza a Stephen, el que le correspondió con una sonrisa y un leve beso, luego de eso Stephen finalmente pudo dormir.

\- Stephen, despierta – la voz de Tony sonaba lejana para Stephen – es medio día, Stephen por favor

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Tony no pudo evitar sonreír y besarlo

\- Nada realmente, solo que has dormido todo el día – Tony lo abrazó y permaneció acostado a su lado – me he dado cuenta de que no has dormido bien, anoche te fuiste – escondió su rostro en su cuello – primero pensé que ibas al baño, pero sé que fuiste a la cocina, hablé con Natasha

\- Tony, lo siento, necesito hablar contigo, de algo importante – la voz de Stephen era pausada pero inevitablemente la expresión de Tony cambió a la preocupación y un poco de temor, Stephen se dio cuenta de inmediato, así que intentó tranquilizarlo con un leve beso – tranquilo, amor, todo va a estar bien

Tony asustado solo pudo asentir, Stephen se desatapó y se sentó lo más recto que pudo en el mismo lugar en el que estaba, cruzando las piernas como cuando meditaba, era realmente la posición que más paz le traía, Tony lentamente lo imitó, aunque a diferencia de Stephen él se sentó con las piernas dobladas delante de él, rodeándolas con los brazos, escondiendo levemente el rostro.

\- Stephen – apoyó su frente en sus rodillas – entiendo que estar conmigo podría considerarse como más problemas que beneficios y te entiendo si lo quieres dejar – una lagrima se escapó y rodeó su mejilla, la que Stephen secó con rapidez y lo tomó del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos

\- Tony, no te voy a dejar, prometí que estaría a tu lado independiente de lo difícil que sería y no voy a romper esa promesa – en ese momento Tony pudo ver como en los ojos de Stephen se podía ver la expresión de tristeza que intentaba de ocultar

\- Entonces – hizo una pequeña pausa y ladeó levemente la cabeza - ¿qué es lo que sucede?

\- Tony, tú sabes que aún soy el hechicero supremo – él asintió débilmente – mi deber como hechicero supremo es cuidar del santuario y cuidar del multiverso, lo que implica que debo estar disponible cada vez que se me necesita – no pudo evitar a que a él mismo se le escapara una lágrima, aunque fue capaz de esconderla desviando la mirada – y no puedo hacer eso y estar contigo, no puedo hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, y tú me necesitas

\- Stephen – Tony soltó el agarre de sus pierna – ¿quieres decir que si estas conmigo no podrás seguir siendo el hechicero supremo? – Stephen asintió lentamente

\- Esa parece ser la solución más lógica y con sentido – Tony se puso de rodillas delante de él y lo miró con una expresión de enfado

\- No lo permitiré – se cruzó de brazos, lo que le pareció levemente tierno a Stephen – no permitiré que pierdas lo que eres, no importa lo que tendremos que hacer para mantenerlo, lo haremos

Tony lo tomó del rostro y se acercó a él, se acomodó en su regazó y lo abrazó con fuerzas, lo que hizo que estuvieran lo más cerca posible, Stephen le correspondió el abrazo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Tony, abrazándolo con fuerza, dejándose llevar comenzó a llorar en el hombro de él.

\- Tony te amo – Tony le correspondió el abrazo con fuerza, más de la que era debida, pero no lo aflojó

\- Stephen, yo también te amo – lo tomó por el rostro y lo besó delicadamente en los labios, luego con cariño le secó las lágrimas – lo sabes, cualquier problema que podamos tener, sin importar lo difícil que sea lo vamos a solucionar y lo vamos a solucionar juntos

Stephen solo pudo asentir mientras se secaba las lágrimas que aún se escapaban de sus ojos y volvía a esconder su rostro en el cuello de Tony, mientras el sólo lo continuaba abrazando, ambos se quedaron ahí por unos minutos hasta que Tony se dio cuenta que Stephen se había quedado dormido abrazándolo, lo que le pareció tierno, así que lo dejó dormir por unos momentos abrazado a él y luego de unos minutos cuando ya era hora del almuerzo lo volvió a despertar.

\- Amor, despierta – Stephen volvió a despertar y lo vio somnoliento, y aún estando medio dormido lo besó

\- Te amo – lo abrazó con fuerza desemperezándose - ¿hora del almuerzo?

Tony le respondió con una sonrisa, ambos se levantaron de la cama y caminaron hasta el comedor tomados de la mano, unos segundos antes de llegar Stephen lo detuvo y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

\- En la noche hablaremos sobre que hacer, por ahora intentamos de distraernos – Tony sonrió

\- Intentemos de pasar un buen rato

Ambos simplemente asintieron y terminaron por entrar en el comedor, donde se encontraron con todo el resto del equipo, los que no se fijaron en ellos especialmente, a excepción de Steve que fijó su mirada en Stephen intentando de llegar a su alma, con una expresión de celos que solo el mismo Stephen se pudo dar cuenta, y Natasha que los miraba con una amplia sonrisa, casi de confidencia, y soltó una leve risa al ver a Tony entrar de la mano de Stephen.

\- Entonces hablaron de todo lo que estaba pasando como la pareja que son – apoyó sus codos en la mesa y el mentón en las palmas de las manos – me alegro

\- Nat, por favor – la voz de Steve sonaba molesta mientras una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro a Stephen

\- Gracias Nat por ayudarme, realmente fue de gran ayuda hablar contigo anoche

\- No te preocupes, tú también me ayudarte mucho – en ese momento el rostro de Bruce se sonrojó levemente

\- ¿Estaban hablando de mí?

\- No te preocupes – lo besó delicadamente en la mejilla divertida– no es nada

El resto del tiempo continuaron simplemente hablando y comiendo sin ningún problema, riendo a ratos hasta que el almuerzo finalmente acabó y continuaron mucho tiempo hablando, felices, como un gran equipo, el gran equipo que estaban comenzando a ser.


	20. Amenaza

Stephen se encontraba en su habitación leyendo uno de sus libros, o al menos eso era lo que intentaba hacer, ya que él no podía hacer otra cosa además que pensar en los problemas que estaba teniendo con el santuario y su relación con la persona de la que se había enamorado, y los problemas que esa misma persona estaba teniendo en esos mismos momentos, problemas que estaba teniendo por estar con él, para Stephen todo ese problema lo había provocado él, si no se hubiera enamorado de Tony, él nunca le habría correspondido, no habría dejado a su esposa, o al menos futura esposa, no estaría en riesgo de perder a su hija que aún no había nacido, de no haberse enamorado de Tony él mismo no estaría teniendo problemas en esos momentos, estaría en el santuario, cuidando de él, sin darle problema a ninguna persona, cada vez que pensaba en eso se deprimía completamente, porque sabía que si eso fuera así todos serían felices, Tony lo sería, Pepper lo sería, todos los vengadores lo serían, todos los hechiceros lo serían, realmente todo el mundo lo sería, él lo sabía, sabía que en los futuros posibles en los que él y Tony no estaban juntos, todos eran felices y a pesar de haber perdido la mitad del universo seguían su vida lo mejor posible, todo y cada uno de ellos, menos Stephen, ya que por alguna razón del universo él siempre, todas la veces, terminaba enamorado de Tony y en la mayor parte de esos futuros solo terminaba sufriendo.

\- Tony, ¿estás ahí? – la voz de Steve sonaba al otro lado de la puerta – necesito hablar contigo

Stephen se puso de pie sin decir una palabra, caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, para ver la expresión seria que tanto le molestaba de Steve.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? – la voz de Stephen sonaba completamente molesta

\- De hecho, había algo importante que le quería decir a Tony – vio a un lado de Stephen, hasta dentro de la habitación, esperando ver a Tony, a quien no encontró, luego se alejó unos centímetros y miró con una leve expresión desafiante a Stephen – pero ya que estás aquí hay algo que quería hablar contigo, ¿puedo pasar?

\- Estoy seguro de que si de todas formas te digo que no de todas formas vas a entrar

Stephen simplemente se hizo a un lado para que Steve pudiera pasar, el que caminó hasta la cama, inspeccionó por un segundo la habitación y sin esperar a que Stephen le dijera nada se sentó a los pies de la cama, mirándolo expectante, casi como queriendo decir que estando ahí era él quien marcaba el territorio y que en ese edificio era él quien mandaba, Stephen frustrado simplemente lo vio y se quedó a unos pies de él mirándolo directamente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que necesitabas decirme? – Stephen se cruzó de brazos

\- Estoy preocupado por Tony – se cruzó de piernas, escudriñando cada expresión de Stephen – lo conozco desde hace años, desde que lo conozco ha sido feliz con Pepper

\- Steve – lo interrumpió, no podía seguir escuchándolo hablar así – estás siendo egoísta, realmente no sabes lo que está pasando

\- No, Stephen, no sé lo que está pasando – se puso de pie y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos - ¿Sabes por qué? Porque desde que ese maldito de Thanos chasqueó los dedos nada ha vuelto a ser normal, nada – se volvió a sentar y se frotó la cara intentando evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de sus ojos – él era mi amigo y no ha vuelto a confiar en mi – Stephen lo pensó un segundo y se cruzó de brazos

\- ¿Sabes lo que yo creo? – alzó la voz inevitablemente – lo que yo creo es que dejaste de ser su gran amigo, su mejor amigo, cuando Tony se dio cuenta de que el que realmente era tu mejor amigo había matado a sus padres y por alguna retorcida razón casi lo matas

\- Tú no sabes lo que pasó

\- Oh, por favor – exageró en la voz – Tony me lo contó todo, ¿crees que no confía en mí?, de la misma forma en la que confió en ti – lo golpeó en el pecho levemente con su dedo indice – pero tú diste tu vida por otro, debería pensar mejor en lo que me quieres decir

\- Eres un imbécil – ya no pudo más y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, lentamente, lo que sorprendió en lo absoluto a Stephen – pero tienes razón, perdí a Tony porque defendí a otra persona, defendí a Bucky, pero él no era mi mejor amigo – se intentó de secar las lágrimas, pero no fue efectivo – yo lo amaba, él desapareció, por el chasquido de Thanos él desapareció, y fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta lo cerca que estuve de perder a Tony – empuñó sus manos mientras arrugaba sus pantalones, haciéndose levemente daño en las palmas – solo quiero saber que él va a estar bien, me siento mal por lo que le hice – se puso se pie y tomó a Stephen de los hombros – por favor simplemente cuídalo ¿sí? no quiero volver a perder a una persona importante para mi

\- Steve – suspiró – lo prometo, cuidaré de él, independiente de lo que pase vas a tener a Tony como amigo – ladeó la cabeza, se sentía un poco incomodo tan cerca de Steve, el que dio unos pasos atrás, volviéndose a sentar en la cama – siempre que el quiera seguir siendo tu amigo, ahí va a estar para ti, yo me voy a asegurarme de que esté bien – Stephen estiró su mano hasta Steve, el que la estrechó con fuerza – es un trato

\- Lo es

Stephen se estaba comenzando a sentir incomodo con Steve en la habitación y sin que los dos dijera nada más, Stephen entendía lo que sentía Steve, entendía por todo lo que había pasado, pero de todas formas no se sentía del todo cómodo en su presencia, y mucho menos cuando era él quien estaba invadiendo espacio que debería ser agradable para él, de alguna forma Steve se dio cuenta, se secó las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro, hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y caminó hasta la puerta, en la que se detuvo y antes de cerrarla miró un último momento a Stephen.

\- Lo prometiste – lo apuntó con el dedo, casi amenazándolo – si llegas a faltar con tu promesa créeme que lo pagarás

\- No te preocupes – levantó las manos en signo de rendición – lo prometí, no te preocupes

Steve simplemente lo quedó mirando y salió de ahí, dejando a Stephen más confundido de lo que estaba antes, se dejó caer en la cama y se tapó la cara rendido, realmente no entendía lo que estaba pasando, había una sola cosa que entendía, o quizás dos, que Steve realmente era un sujeto que estaba mal de la cabeza y del que debía preocuparse, y que realmente debía cuidar de Tony, algo que ya sabía, pero después de todo le alegraba que tanta gente se preocupara por él.

Stephen se puso de pie, se colocó su traje de hechicero y abrió un portal hasta el santuario, hace días que no pasaba por ahí, y a pesar de que no estaba cerca de obtener una respuesta acerca de la pregunta que le había hecho Wong no podía dejar de pensar en como las cosas podrían estar ahí y no podía dejar de preocuparse por lo que él sentía era su lugar, estaba preocupado y no podía dejarlo pasar.

Apenas llegó al santuario Levi voló hasta él y lo recibió con su habitual alegría y se posicionó en su espalda, con las puntas de su cuello le acarició levemente el rostro, lo que sorprendió a Stephen que eso no le molestó como usualmente lo hacía, sino que le pareció tierno, no había notado como había comenzado a extrañar ese viejo pedazo de tela.

\- Así que te dignas a aparecer – Wong intentó que su voz sonara dura y molesta, pero solo pudo sonar alegre de haber visto a su amigo nuevamente – me imagino que ya has tomado una decisión

\- En realidad, no – Stephen se frotó la nuca levemente avergonzado – solo quería ver como iban las cosas por aquí – Wong no pudo evitar suspirar rendido

\- Stephen, no quiero amenazarte ni nada, pero necesitamos esa respuesta pronto, Stephen, sé que lo entiendes

\- Lo entiendo – se frotó los ojos – pero entiéndeme tú a mí, todo esto es muy difícil, solo dame un poco más, unos días, no lo sé – Wong finalmente lo pudo ver con seriedad y hablar de la misma forma

\- No Stephen – intentó de evitar de que él lo interrumpiera y simplemente siguió hablando – no podemos seguir esperando, ya llevamos un buen tiempo sin ti, no podemos seguir esperando

Stephen por instinto se quitó la capa, haciendo que quedara a un lado de los dos, entre los tres haciendo un círculo, suspiró profundo, se frotó la cara y finalmente afrontó de que tenía que afrontar.

\- Está bien – la hablaba directamente a los dos, él creía que ambos se merecían tanto una explicación como una respuesta a todo eso, así que actuó en consecuencia a eso – saben que he estado teniendo un mal momento con Tony, no es que esté mal con él – comenzó a tartamudear, no sabía porque se estaba comenzando a poner nervioso por lo que estaba pasando – es solo que él no está pasando por un buen momento y necesito apoyarlo

\- Stephen, eso lo sabemos, créeme que lo sabemos muy bien – Levi asintió enérgicamente mientras miraba a Stephen y a Wong a ratos

\- Lo sé, es solo que, necesito apoyarlo y ayudarlo y no estoy seguro de poder con eso y con esto, y no quiero, realmente no quiero arruinar nada – suspiró rendido y negó con la cabeza – está bien, los entiendo

\- No necesito que nos entiendas, necesito respuestas

\- Es lo que tendrás – intentó de sonreír, pero no puso, así que simplemente dio su oferta final – hablaré esta noche con Tony, lo prometo, les daré una respuesta a más tardar mañana

\- ¿Lo prometes? – Stephen le ofreció la mano y Wong luego de pensarlo unos segundos la estrechó

\- Lo prometo – la capa se acercó a él y lo rodeó, casi como un abrazo – sí, también te lo prometo a ti

\- Ahora que lo mencionas ella realmente te ha estado extrañando mucho, ya sabes, ha preguntado por ti

\- ¿Sabes que ella no puede hablar cierto? – finalmente tenían las conversaciones de siempre y como siempre Stephen terminaba frotándose la cara frustrado

\- Pero ella se expresa a su manera, ¿o no Levi? – la capa le correspondió asintiendo de forma alegre

\- Wong, lo siento, si quiero tomar esa decisión voy a tener que hablar con Tony primero – Wong levantó las manos y le sonrió – yo no los interrumpiré en su vida de pareja

Stephen se sintió completamente incomodo por el comentario, volvió a levantar las manos en rendición e hizo un portal que lo llevó hasta el edificio de los vengadores, no quiso ir directamente hasta su habitación, no sabía si es que se encontraría a Tony ahí y no quería asustarlo, quería poder hablar con él de la forma más calmada que pudiera y evitar cualquier tipo de problema.

Cuando Stephen había llegado al edificio ya había pasado la hora de la cena y todos ya se habían ido a la cama, Stephen tenía miedo, no sabía que iba a pasar, no quería perderlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía esperar más, luego de unos minutos con un poco de fuerza finalmente caminó hasta la habitación que compartía con Tony y antes de entrar tocó a la puerta.

\- ¿Quién golpea? – la voz de Tony sonaba levemente somnolienta

\- Soy yo, amor – su voz temblaba levemente

\- Stephen, sabes que no necesitas golpear

Stephen simplemente abrió la puerta y entró, se encontró con Tony recostado en la cama, tapado completamente y viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados en el momento en el que Stephen encendió la luz, Tony se acomodó en la cama, sentándose mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro, dio leves palmadas a su lado para que se sentara a su lado, Stephen le sonrió de la mejor forma que pudo.

\- Espérame un segundo – se acercó a él y lo besó con delicadeza – déjame que me ponga mi pijama y me acostaré a tu lado - ¿está bien?

Tony simplemente asintió, Stephen se quitó lentamente su traje de hechicero, probablemente más lento de lo que hubiera deseado, se colocó el pijama y se acostó al lado de Tony, le tomó la mano y lo miró con ternura.

\- Tony, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije acerca del problema que tengo con el santuario?

\- Claro, ¿qué sucede? – se aferró a su brazo y le besó la mejilla

\- Necesito que hablemos sobre eso – tomó su mano y enredó sus dedos con los de él

\- Stephen, no te preocupes tanto – Tony le sonrió y lo besó, intensificando el beso, intentando de demostrarle todo su amor solo en ese beso – mientras esté a tu lado no importa nada más


	21. Noche

\- Tony, cariño – la acarició el rostro – no quiero dejarte

\- Pero tampoco quieres dejar el santuario – le tomó la mano con cariño – y sinceramente yo te entiendo, ya sabes, yo también juego con una decisión difícil – se acercó a él y le sonrió – y entiendo cómo se siente eso

\- No solo es una decisión difícil, yo diría prácticamente imposible – suspiró con pesar, todo eso le estaba doliendo y no creía poder seguir con eso, pero no podía detenerse, necesitaba una respuesta pronto, no tenía mucha alternativa – y necesito una respuesta rápida

\- ¿Qué tan rápida? – la expresión de preocupación se dibujó en el rostro de Tony, se apoyó en uno de sus brazos y miró a Stephen, Tony podía ver el miedo en sus ojos

\- Para mañana

La sorpresa de esa confesión hiso que Tony se sentara en la cama de un golpe, como un instinto, por unos segundos se tapó el rostro, intentando de procesar la información mientras Stephen lo miraba desde su posición de una forma paciente mientras esperaba a que Tony se acostumbrara a la idea y que cuando le volviera a hablar no reaccionara de forma defensiva o agresiva, luego de unos segundos de que Tony intentó de controlar su respiración finalmente logró controlarla, se destapó el rostro y miró a Stephen, ésta vez más que con una expresión de enfado o preocupación tenía una expresión de tristeza en el rostro.

\- Stephen, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – movió la cabeza rápidamente, negando y suspiró – lo podríamos haber pensado antes, con más tiempo, esto es algo que se debe de pensar con tiempo – llevó sus manos hasta el pecho de Stephen y lo sacudió levemente – Stephen, no puedes solo decirme las cosas a última hora

\- No es lo que estás pensando – acercó su mano lentamente hasta el rostro de Tony, esperando que no se alejara, lo que no hizo – hoy fui al santuario para hablar con Wong y saber como estaban las cosas en el santuario, en ese momento él me dijo que necesitaba una respuesta para mañana, hasta ese momento tenía el tiempo suficiente para pensarlo, pero desde hoy en la tarde ya no

\- Déjame ver si lo entiendo – se volvió a tapar el rostro y respiro profundo – Wong hoy te dio un ultimátum de que necesita una respuesta para mañana

\- Así es – se sentó e intentó de besar a Tony, pero él no se lo permitió – de verdad lo siento amor, pero sabes que no tengo otra alternativa – le acarició el rostro – eres el único que podría entenderme perfectamente

\- Stephen – tomó la mano que aún tenía en el rostro y cerró los ojos por unos segundos – si te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mí, me llegó de improviso que tenías que dar una respuesta mañana y me asusté

\- Te asustaste de que por tener que dar una respuesta tan rápida y por tener que pensarlo tan rápido te dejaría a ti de lado – Tony asintió débilmente y la expresión de tristeza se agudizó en su rostro, empuñó las manos aun teniéndolas en el pecho de Stephen y no fue capaz de decir nada – amor – lo tomó del mentón y le miró a los ojos – aunque tenga que estar pensando toda la noche sin dormir no voy a decidir nunca nada que involucre dejarte, hemos pasado por mucho para poder estar juntos, estamos pasando por mucho por estar juntos, no dejaré que nada ni nadie nos separé, confía en eso

Tony al escuchar sus palabras una pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, nunca nadie le había expresado tanto amor en unas pocas palabras, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Stephen, aferrándose a la polera de él, mientras Stephen le acariciaba el pelo, sintiendo el llanto de Tony.

Luego de los primeros segundos no solo lloraba por la emoción de lo que las palabras de Stephen le habían hecho sentir, sino que ya con los sentimientos a flor de piel no pudo dejar salir ese miedo de que a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentaran finalmente no habría opción y tendrían que separarse sin otra alternativa y eso era lo que más le aterraba desde que había tenido la discusión con Pepper. Finalmente, Tony tranquilizó su respiración y terminó de llorar, levantó el rostro, secándose las lagrimas que aún tenía en el rostro y besó los labios de Stephen con cuidado.

\- No me gusta verte llorar – Stephen le secó el rostro – lo siento mucho por este problema – Tony sonrió con dificultad

\- No te preocupes, no es tu culpa – lo rodeó con un abrazo, acariciando su espalda por sobre la ropa – tenemos poco tiempo, debemos pensar – lo tomó de las mano – acércate a mi y pensemos juntos en lo que podemos hacer – Stephen obedeció con una sonrisa en el rostro, le encantaba ver la iniciativa de Tony

\- Entonces cariño – le sonrió y lo tomó de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos

\- Pensemos, ¿cuáles son nuestras alternativas?

\- Mis opciones son tú o mi santuario – Tony ladeo la cabeza, pensando por unos segundos

\- ¿Qué implica cada una de las alternativas?

\- Ya sabes, tanto tú como el santuario me demandan demasiado tiempo – Una sonrisa avergonzada se dibujó en el rostro de Tony al escuchar esas palabras – no puedo con las dos cosas al mismo tiempo – Tony se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, pensando y tamborileando los dedos sobre Stephen, lo que le daba cosquillas

\- Entonces por lo que entiendo, en el caso de que existiera la posibilidad de tener tiempo para mi y el santuario no tendríamos porque enfrentarnos a este problema

Tony se quedó en silencio unos segundos pensando detenidamente, ladeando la cabeza, de un lado a otro, comenzando a murmurar levemente, Stephen lo vio tan concentrado que no se atrevió a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

\- Corrígeme si me equivoco – le dio unos pequeños golpecitos en el pecho y Stephen asintió – tú no le puedes dedicar tiempo al santuario porque yo te demando demasiado tiempo, pero que tal si no es que yo te demando demasiado tiempo, sino que estar aquí te dedica demasiado tiempo

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – ahora fue él quien ladeó la cabeza

\- Me refiero a que si pudieras hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo no tendrías ese problema

\- De qué forma podría hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, no puedo estar aquí y allá al mismo tiempo

\- A eso voy, ¿crees que podría ir a vivir contigo al santuario? – aquella propuesta le sorprendió completamente a Stephen y no fue capaz de articular palabra – si vivimos los dos en el santuario no tendrás ese problema, porque en cualquier momento que te necesiten vas a estar ahí, no nos vamos a tener que separar y también cada vez que yo te necesite vas a estar ahí para mi

\- ¿Y los vengadores? No puedes dejarlos

\- Stephen, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer con el chasquido de Thanos – el silencio de Stephen le corroboró la información – ellos no me necesitan, créeme, ellos saben como vivir en ese edificio sin mí, lo han hecho por muchos años

\- ¿De verdad lo dejarías todo por irte a vivir conmigo? – la emoción de saber eso hizo que le brillaran los ojos

\- Por no alejarme de ti iría a donde fuera necesario

Stephen prácticamente se lanzó sobre Tony, comenzándolo a besar su rostro, dando leves besos de forma rápida, por todo el rostro, lo miró a los ojos y le agradeció con una amplia sonrisa, Tony comenzó a introducir sus manos dentro de la polera de Stephen, acariciando su pecho con delicadeza, sus labios se unieron deseosos, hasta que finalmente se separaron.

\- Si vas a querer irte a vivir conmigo vamos a tener que comprar muchas cosas – Stephen se encontraba sentado sobre la cadera de Tony, el que estaba recostado bajo él

\- ¿Cosas como qué exactamente? – tomó las manos de Stephen y entrelazó sus dedos

\- Como una cama, por ejemplo, en el santuario no tengo mucho, tengo una cama donde solo puede dormir una persona, además hay que comprar un closet para guardar tu ropa – le acarició el rostro con una sonrisa – y hasta ahora eso es lo único que se me puede ocurrir

Stephen se quitó de donde estaba y se acomodó sobre la cama, recostado, esperando a que Tony lo siguiera, lo que no hizo, sino que solo se acercó y se mantuvo sentado a su lado acariciando el abdomen de Stephen por sobre la ropa, mirándolo con una sonrisa que expresaba todo al ternura y él amor que sentí por el otro, mientras Stephen le correspondía todo esos sentimiento acariciándole el rostro con cuidado.

\- Creo que me gustará vivir contigo en el santuario, debe ser un lugar calmado

\- Siempre que no estemos en guerra con algún otro multiverso – Tony lo vio con preocupación, a lo que Stephen rio al ver su expresión – era una broma, claramente es más tranquilo que aquí – le comenzó a acariciar el pelo – dime que te gustaría tener cuando estemos en el santuario, planeemos nuestra vida allá

\- ¿Sabes lo que siempre he querido tener?, aunque probablemente sea imposible tener en el santuario

\- Dime, quizás podamos hacerlo posible

\- Me encantaría tener un perro, un Golden, de esos que son rubios y son enormes, siempre he querido uno pero sé que no sería capaz de cuidarlo – a Stephen realmente no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero al ver en los ojos de Tony la ilusión de poder finalmente tener a su mascota no pudo decir que no

\- Creo que podemos hablar con Wong y ver si podemos cumplir con tu deseo

\- ¿De verdad? – sus ojos se llenaron de ilusión y no pudo evitar llevar sus manos hasta sus mejillas, como cuando un niño habría su regalo y era exactamente lo que quería

\- Claro amor, ahora ven y acuéstate a mi lado

Stephen estiró sus brazos en dirección a Tony, mirándolo con una leve expresión de súplica, Tony en ese momento obedeció a su petición, se acomodó a su lado, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y besando sus labios, mientras Stephen lo abrazaba desde la cintura, también acercándolo, lo que más podía.

\- Te amo Tony y de verdad gracias por hacer todo esto por mi

\- No hay nada que agradecer, no es ningún sacrificio para mí, créeme

\- Gracias

Tony simplemente pudo sonreír y esconder su rostro en el cuello del otro, Stephen sonrió complacido, realmente desde que todo sucedió no pensó que las cosas saldrían de esa forma, a pesar de que había visto todo los futuros posibles por alguna razón lo que estaba pasando no estaba en ninguno de ellos, y eso le hacía sentir feliz, porque sabía que después de eso todo era un misterio, todo era sorpresa y eso lo hacía feliz, pero lo que más le hacía feliz es que en ningún futuro posible, incluso en los que terminaban ellos dos juntos, Tony nunca actuaba de una forma tan cariñosa y romántica, lo que le hacía sentir afortunado por tener a ese Tony y poder disfrutarlo.

Al pasar unos minutos los dos se durmieron, realmente era bastante tarde y habían estado hablando hasta tarde y mañana tenían un acontecimiento muy importante que les tomaría bastante tiempo, no tenían tiempo que desperdiciar.


	22. Wong

\- Amor, despierta – Stephen amaba que Tony le llamara de esa forma, pero odiaba que lo despertaran, así que simplemente gruñó y se dio media vuelta – Stephen debes despertar – le besó la mejilla – debes ir a ver lo del santuario

Stephen al solo escuchar esas palabras volvió a la realidad y recordó por lo que estaba pasando, si quería poder hacer en el mismo día todo lo que necesitaba debía despertar temprano y no perder tiempo en otras cosas, se dio media vuelta, abrazó a Tony del cuello, lo acercó a él y lo besó de sorpresa lo que provocó una sonrisa en él.

\- No creo que alcance a tomar desayuno – se desperezó bostezando y le besó la mano a Tony – iré al santuario y hablaré lo que necesite con Wong y apenas termine voy a regresar a verte – lo besó en los labios – espérame aquí ¿sí?

\- Luego de que hables con Wong ¿qué haremos?

\- Sé que nosotros quedamos de acuerdo de que nos iríamos a vivir juntos, pero a diferencia de este edificio, que es tuyo y puedes hacer con él lo que quieras, ese santuario está muy lejos por ser mío, yo me tengo que abstener a lo que decidan ellos – le acarició el rostro con ternura – así que esperemos a que nos acepten la petición y luego independiente de lo que me digan yo vendré a verte y – hizo una pausa, una pausa que asustó a Tony

\- A verme y ¿qué más?, Stephen, no me asustes

\- Bueno, si no aceptan nuestra petición vamos a tener que tomar otra decisión, vamos a tener que ver de nuevo que es lo que vamos a hacer, ya sabes, tomar decisiones de nuevo

\- Debía saberlo – se acomodó sentado sobre la cama, a un lado de Stephen, pero no mirándolo de frente – era imposible que realmente se resolviera tan fácil, se frotó la cara con las manos suspirando frustrado – estaré esperando a que regreses – tomó la mano de Stephen y la besó, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él

\- Amor – teniendo las manos juntas llevó la de Tony a sus labios y la besó con delicadeza – no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien – se sentó y lo rodeó con el brazo – solo espérame aquí – le acarició la espalda dando círculos – independiente de lo que pase seguiremos juntos, no lo olvides

\- Así será

Tony en un movimiento rápido se acomodó sobre el regazo de Stephen y abrazó su cuello, con una sonrisa en el rostro, no era una sonrisa para tranquilizar a Stephen, una sonrisa falsa solo para la situación, sino que era una sonrisa de verdad, completamente genuina, él creía completamente en las últimas palabras que le había dicho Stephen, él estaba de acuerdo de que siempre que quisieran iban a estar juntos, independiente de las dificultades y de todo lo que podría pasar, siempre iban a estar juntos.

\- Me levantaré – le besó en los labios, con cariño – iré ahora al santuario, recuerda, volveré apenas pueda, así que no te preocupes

\- Estaré aquí, aprovecharé de dormir, anoche no pude descansar mucho – se movió de donde estaba y se volvió a recostar en la cama – no te demores mucho – le sonrió divertido – o quizás sí, así podré dormir más – ambos rieron

\- Te amo – lo besó en los labios y se levantó de la cama

\- Y yo a ti, suerte

Stephen sonrió al ver el rostro de Tony, realmente estaba tranquilo, intentando de dormir, eso lo hacía sentir mucho más tranquilo a él mismo, fue hasta el armario en la habitación de Tony, sacó su traje de hechicero, se lo puso, definitivamente si iba a ir a hablar algo tan importante con Wong definitivamente no iría en pijama y mucho menos con cualquier tipo de ropa, una vez listo abrió un portal hasta la sala que estaba directamente con la puerta del santuario y lo traspasó cerrando el portal detrás de él.

Cuando llegó al santuario como la mayor parte de las veces le pasaba Levi voló directamente hasta él, y se acomodó detrás de él, lo que en ese momento él y ella sintieron que más que solo actuar como su capa le estaba abrazando cariñosamente, él no había hablado con ella, no había dicho absolutamente nada y aún así ella probablemente sabía lo que Stephen finalmente había decidido, Stephen comenzó a subir las escaleras, buscando a Wong, ya que no lo encontró en las áreas comunes se dirigió directamente hasta su habitación, golpeó la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta, abrió la puerta lentamente donde se encontró a Wong dormido en su cama, roncando plácidamente, Stephen tomó un papel del estante que tenía Wong en un mueble, tomó un lápiz y anotó en él "Estaré esperando en mi habitación para cuando despiertes, ya he tomado mi decisión y tengo que hablarla contigo. Stephen Strange" dejó la nota en un lugar donde sabía que la vería apenas respetara y salió de la habitación dejando la puerta cerrada.

Stephen caminó directo hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de él, en el momento en el que se encontraron lo dos solos en la habitación Levi se quitó de su espalda y se mantuvo levitando a su lado, casi como si fuera una persona que lo estaba acompañando, ésta vez si se acercó a él y lo rodeó por delante dándole un abrazo con las puntas de la parte de abajo, quizás la capa no tenía rostro, pero se podía ver que estaba sonriendo, Stephen no supo como reaccionar, no estaba del todo seguro como responderle el abrazo, siendo una tela no era posible ejercer presión porque de hacerlo terminaría siendo como si se estuviera abrazando a si mismo, pero finalmente terminó de arriesgarse, la rodeó con los brazos y en ese momento ella se acercó todo lo que pudo a él, luego de unos segundos se separaron, Stephen estaba un poco confundido por lo que estaba pasando, sacudió la cabeza intentando de volver a donde estaba y miró con una sonrisa a Levi.

\- Lo siento – se rascó la nuca – aún no me termino a acostumbrar a no tratarte solo como un objeto – intentó de acercarse a ella, pero no sabía realmente como hacerlo – es solo que no estoy del todo seguro de como tratarte

Levi comenzó a ir de ahí para allá en la habitación, se notaba que estaba pensando, llevó una de las puntas hasta lo que sería su cuello, o siendo una persona sería hasta su mentón, no se detuvo hasta unos segundos, cuando se detuvo de golpe y quedó directamente de frente a Stephen, hizo lo más similar a que lo estuviera viendo directamente a la cara, levantó una de sus punta y se la ofreció a Stephen, luego de unos segundos Stephen finalmente entendió que era lo que estaba pasando, tomó la punta como si le estuviera estresando la manos, a lo que ella asintió alegremente, quitó la punta de la mano de Stephen, luego levantó las dos puntas, moviéndolas.

\- Tus manos –

Leví asintió enérgicamente, luego volvió a llevar su mano hasta su mentón, pensando en que hacer a continuación, luego de unos segundos volvió a levantar las puntas, pero solo hasta la mitad, estirando levemente la tela, Stephen le tomó mucho más tiempo entender lo que quería decir

\- Un abrazo – Levi le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y volviéndolo a abrazar – te quiero Levi - ella completamente sorprendida se separó de él y llevó las puntas de su capa hasta lo que sería su rostro – estás sorprendida – Stephen rio, realmente sabía que era lo que Levi quería decir – es verdad, desde que te he comenzado a ver como una persona y no solo como una capa me he dado cuenta que en todo lo que he pasado como hechicero haz sido muy importante y te tengo mucho cariño, más del que creí tener

Levi se alejó de él y aunque Stephen no podía ver mayor señal en ella pudo darse cuenta de lo feliz que estaba y que aunque ella no era capaz de decirle que le correspondía completamente a lo que él estaba diciendo él era capaz de entenderlo, luego de unos segundos Stephen se dio cuenta de que por el momento Levi no tenía más que explicarle, Stephen fue hasta su cama y se sentó en el borde de la cama, se dejó caer sobre ella y se tapó la cara con las manos, aún las cosas lo estaban agobiando y sin poder hablar con Wong no había forma de solucionarlo rápido, solo que luego de unos minutos Wong finalmente golpeó la puerta del otro lado.

\- Puedes pasar – Wong de inmediato abrió la puerta y entró, viendo a Stephen completamente rendido sobre su cama, el que inmediatamente se levantó y caminó hasta estar delante de Wong

\- Leí en tu nota que tomaste una decisión, ahora que te veo en tu habitación vestido como un hechicero me imagino que decidiste quedarte siendo el hechicero supremo y dejaste a Tony

\- Si y no – Stephen lo pensó unos segundos, no sabía cómo decirlo – si he decidido quedarme en el santuario y cumplir con mis funciones como el hechicero supremo, pero no dejaré a Tony, eso no va a pasar nunca – Wong lo vio completamente sorprendido

\- ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso? – Wong se cruzó de brazos mientras Stephen lo veía levemente sonrojado

\- Pensamos con Tony que se podía venir a vivir conmigo, ya sabes, aquí conmigo en mi habitación, así tendría tiempo para hacer ambas cosas – Wong cambió a una expresión escéptica

\- ¿Quieres meter a Tony al santuario?, ¿a que viva con nosotros? – Stephen asintió levemente, el tono de voz de Wong era levemente molesto y no quería hacer que se enojara más – no sé realmente que sea una buena idea

\- Por favor – Stephen lo miró con su mejor expresión de súplica – te prometo que Tony no va a causar problemas, puede parecer una persona que genera caos y que es bastante desordenada, pero sé que puedo hacer que no genere problemas – Wong se rio sorpresivamente, lo que asustó levemente a Stephen

\- Parece como si hablaras de que quieres adoptar a un perrito – logró decir entre risas y tardo un buen rato en dejar de reír - está bien, puede venir Tony a quedarse, pero se queda en tu habitación y si llega a necesitar algo que se lo costee él, tú sabes que no tenemos fondos para mantener feliz a tu novio

Stephen lo vio completamente sorprendido, realmente no se creía lo que estaba pasando, pensó que sería más difícil que Wong lo aceptaba, pero había sido demasiado rápido y le tomó unos segundos procesarlo

\- Muchas gracias – tomó las manos de Wong y las estrechó con fuerza – de verdad voy a seguir con tus reglas, te lo prometo

\- No te preocupes, mientras no genere problemas y te podamos tener como el hechicero supremo no hay problema

\- Gracias – le soltó las manos y Levi fue directo hasta él para abrazarlo, sabía que eso hacía feliz a Stephen y eso la hacía feliz a ella – iré a hablar con Tony para decirle

Wong simplemente asintió, Stephen hizo un portal directo a la habitación de Tony esperando verlo ahí, dormido, aun esperándolo a que él llegara y le pudiera dar las buenas noticias, pero no se encontró con él, se encontró con la cama completamente desordenada y vacía, Stephen un poco preocupado caminó por el edificio buscando a Tony, luego de recorrer gran parte del edificio se encontró a Tony y Steve sentados en el sillón de la sala principal del edificio en un ambiente de complicidad, una complicidad bastante extraña, pero completamente única entre ellos, lo que le afectó levemente a Stephen.

\- Tony – no sabía realmente si interrumpir su conversación, pero no podía aguantar ver como estaban ahí tan concentrados el uno en el otro – pensé que estarías en la cama – Tony al ver escuchar su voz se puso de pie con energía y fue directamente hasta donde estaba Stephen

\- Cuando te fuiste realmente no pude dormir

Tony al estar delante de él se colgó a su cuello y lo besó en los labios, Stephen lo quedó mirando unos segundos, realmente no sabía que sentir, luego de sentir los labios de Tony sobre los suyos olvidó todos esos sentimientos y por instinto lo tomó de la cadera.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó Tony levemente preocupado, Stephen lo besó, lo más apasionado que pudo, con una sonrisa en el rostro

\- No iremos a vivir al santuario – Tony celebró besandolo y lo vio con una enorme sonrisa


	23. Steve

Luego de que Stephen había abierto el portal que lo llevó directamente al santuario para luego cerrarlo detrás de él Tony intentó de dormir, de esa forma pasaría el tiempo más rápido, esperaba dormirse y al despertar ver a Stephen con una sonrisa en el rostro y una buena noticia que contar, pero Tony por muy optimista que intentaba ser, no podía evitar pensar en todos lo malos finales posibles, todas las posibilidades en donde no estaría con Stephen, en los finales en lo que Wong no aceptaría que se fuera con él, en todos esos finales en los que quizás no podría volver a verlo, en los finales en donde elegiría antes al santuario que a él, los finales en los que quizás Stephen realmente si lo eligiera a él, por sobre el santuario, pero él sabía que no podría llegar a ser realmente feliz si eso llegaba a pasar y sabía que ese final era igual de malo que cualquier otro y sabía que probablemente habían infinitos finales negativos, en donde no solo lo perdía, sino cualquier final en el que Stephen no podría ser feliz, quería que Stephen fuera feliz y quería ser feliz con él, y entre tantos finales en donde o los dos no eran felices o uno de ellos no lo era, solo había un final en el que los dos pudieran serlo y estar juntos al mismo tiempo, y todo eso le aterraba.

Luego de varios minutos pensando y pensando, intentando de dormir, minutos que a él se le hicieron eternos, para él fueron prácticamente horas y el hecho de que con él tiempo Stephen no apareciera, que no diera señales de vida lo terminó por desesperar completamente, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación esperando afuera de ella encontrar algo que lo pudiera hacer sentir mejor o al menos le distrajera la mente lo suficiente como para no morir de un ataque al corazón.

Tony fue directamente a la cocina, esperaba poder prepararse algo bueno para comer, para distraer la mente mientras lo hacía y mientras se lo comía, si había algo que lograba hacerlo sentir un poco menos miserable era disfrutar de una buena comida, cuando llegó ahí se encontró con que estaba la puerta cerrada, en un principio pensó que solo era una coincidencia, nunca creyó que había alguien despierto, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Steve al otro lado de la puerta, preparando el desayuno con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Steve, aún es de madrugada – caminó hasta él y vio que era lo que estaba preparando, estaba el café en medio de la preparación y cocinando unos hotcakes que olían riquísimo – no pensé que habría nadie despierto a esta hora

\- Si, realmente no pude dormir, hay algo rondando en mi cabeza y que no puedo sacarlo y no sé que hacer con eso, realmente no esperaba verte – mantuvo la mirada fijada en esos hotcakes que estaba preparando sin atreverse a mirar a otro lado

\- Creo que te entiendo completamente – se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y acomodó los codos en la mesa que tenía delante – yo también tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza, problemas y cosas en las que ahora realmente no quiero pensar

Steve no le respondió, no porque no lo estuviera escuchando o porque no le importara lo que estaba diciendo, simplemente no tenía nada que decir en esos montos y Tony lo comprendía completamente, Steve sirvió los hotcakes en dos platos, le llevó uno a Tony y el otro lo dejó en un espacio vacío frente a él, sirvió el café en dos tazas e hizo lo mismo que con los hotcakes, luego de apagar el fuego y dejar el sartén en el lava platos, le llevó el cubierto necesario para que Tony no tuviera problemas para comer y uno para él, finalmente se sentó en el espacio vacío donde había dejado la comida extra y finalmente solo se quedó mirando a Tony a los ojos sin saber que más hacer.

Tony asintió con la cabeza dando las gracias, los dos habían pasado por tanto y durante tanto tiempo que luego de todo eso habían cosas que no necesitaban decir y que entendían completamente lo que el otro estaba queriendo decir, lo que intentaban de expresar y lo que sentía con eso, Steve sabía perfectamente que Tony tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y que no quería hablar de ninguna de ellas, no hasta el momento por lo menor y lo que realmente necesitaba era compañía y eso era lo que él iba a ser para él, el amigo que siempre quiso ser pero que no muchas veces pudo, aunque más de una vez deseó ser más que su amigo.

\- Están bueno – Tony habló con la boca levemente llena, realmente le gustaba pasar tiempo con Steve

\- No sabía que vendrías, te habría preparado algo mejor, o por lo menos más cantidad

En se momento Steve no fue capaz de verlo a los ojos, Tony suspiró cansado, necesitaba decírselo, era algo importante y no podía irse si hablarlo con él, no podía irse simplemente sin decir nada, él era el amigo más importante que tenía y se merecía la explicación completa.

\- Steve, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante – suspiró y negó con la cabeza – no creo que aquí sea el mejor lugar

Steve simplemente asintió y cuando Tony se puso de pie lo imitó, siguiéndolo hasta la habitación principal donde el primero se sentó en el sillón y Steve se sentó a un lado de él, nunca había visto a su amigo de esa forma, nunca lo había visto tan preocupado, Tony siempre tendía a ser una persona que lograba parecer que no le importaba nada, pero en ese momento se le podía ver en los ojos y en su expresión que había algo que le preocupaba, que le molestaba y mucho. Steve prefirió quedarse en silencio hasta que Tony estuviera listo para poder comenzar a hablar, lo que le tomó varios minutos, los que se le hicieron eternos a los dos.

\- Steve, hay algo importante – de la única forma en la que sería capaz de decirlo era haciéndolo todo de una vez – Stephen a tenido problemas con el santuario siendo el hechicero supremo, anoche me lo informó, porque me comentó que no podía mantenerse aquí conmigo y además ser el hechicero supremo y poder cumplir con sus misiones, tenía que escoger una de esas dos opciones – Steve ya comenzaba a tener muchas preguntas, pero sabía que Tony preferiría que no lo interrumpiera, así que simplemente lo quedó mirando con una expresión de preocupación cada vez más marcada en su rostro – estuvimos hablando la mayor parte de la noche acerca de eso, como solucionarlo y qué hacer con eso – se frotó la cara con ambas manos – al final decidimos que la única forma en la que el no tendría que renunciar al santuario y yo no tendría que renunciar a él es que los dos nos fuéramos a vivir al santuario, así tendría tiempo suficiente para mí y para ser el hechicero supremo – hizo una pausa y lo miró a los ojos – Steve, voy a dejar el edificio

Steve en ese momento no pudo decir nada, no porque no tuviera nada que decir o porque no quisiera interrumpir a Tony, o porque era completamente consciente de que ya había acabado, sino porque aquella noticia le llegó de sorpresa, casi como un valde de agua fría, y realmente no sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer y saber que perdería a Tony le rompía el corazón un poco más de lo roto que ya estaba de saber que Tony amaba al hechicero.

\- Tony – finalmente fue capaz de hablar y esperaba ser lo más sincero posible con él – no sé que decirte, sinceramente esperaba a que después de todo lo que pasó y que pudiéramos volver a ser unidos no tuviéramos que volver a separarnos, sé que no depende de ti y que piensas que es lo mejor para ustedes dos, y probablemente lo sea, pero necesitas saber que te voy a extrañar

\- Steve, lo siento si te hago daño con eso, pero es lo único que puedo hacer para poder ser completamente feliz, y en estos momentos realmente espero que me entiendas

Steve lo vio por unos segundos, se podía ver ese sentimiento impregnado en el rostro de Tony, sabía que no se lo había dicho para hacerlo sufrir o para ir en contra de él, sino porque sabía que era necesario que algo tan importante como eso lo supiera por parte de él y no porque un día se despertara y él ya no estuviera, o lo fuera a ver a su habitación y estuviera empacando, necesitaba saberlo de la forma adecuada y así fue como Tony se lo dijo.

\- Entiendo que esto sea importante para ti y que la decisión que tomaste es la adecuada, lo entiendo, pero también hay algo en mi cabeza que no me dejó dormir esta noche y considerando lo que me estás diciendo, considerando lo que me acabas de decir creo que es el momento para decirte que es lo que me está sucediendo – Tony pudo ver como una expresión de tristeza que se comenzaba a extender en el rostro de Steve

\- Steve, ¿qué sucede?

Tony le acarició levemente la mejilla a Steve, lo que hizo que la expresión de Steve fuera cada vez de más tristeza y finalmente no fue capaz de volver a verlo a los ojos, simplemente siguió diciendo lo que necesitaba decir mientras sentía la mano de Tony acariciar su rostro y él si era capaz de verlo directamente a los ojos.

\- Tony – tomó ambas manos del otro y las comenzó a acariciar levemente – tengo miedo de que porque te vayas te pierda, no te vuelva a ver, realmente no sería capaz de aguantar el saber que te perdí nuevamente

\- Steve, no vas a perderme, no vamos a dejar de vernos ni vamos a dejar de ser los amigos que somos, no tengas miedo por eso

\- Yo te amo – lo interrumpió de improviso y Tony no fue capaz de decir una palabra más – te amo desde mucho, desde hace años, te amo incluso después de esa ver que luché contra ti y me quitaste mi escudo – no le dio tiempo a Tony de responder – sé que casi te mato, pero no sé como explicarte esto que siento – llevó una de sus manos hasta su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón – solo sé que te amo y me dolerá que te vayas

\- Steve, lo siento – hizo una pausa y no pudo evitar suspirar y que una única lágrima se escapara – yo también me enamoré de ti – llevó su mano hasta el rostro de Steve e intentó de sonreír – también te amé por años, incluso después de que casi me mataras, pero fuiste demasiado estúpido como para ser lo suficientemente fuerte y estar contigo, podríamos haber estado juntos y ser felices, pero no fuiste capaz de aceptarlo y ahora estoy con una persona que daría todo por mí, absolutamente todo y no quiero perderlo

Steve no fue capaz de decir nada, nunca creyó que realmente Tony en algún momento de su vida lo había correspondido, pero pensándolo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de todas esas señales que Tony le dio, que tendría que hacerle saber que estaba enamorado de él y que Steve nunca se dio cuenta y nunca en su vida se había arrepentido tanto de algo como en ese momento se arrepentía de nunca haberlo intentado con Tony y haber podido pasar una vida feliz con él, de la misma forma en la que Tony lo estaba haciendo en ese momento con Stephen.

Steve simplemente actuó sin pensarlo, se acercó a Tony, más de lo que debía, lo tomó por el rostro y lo besó, dejando sus labios por unos segundos sobre los del otro, beso que no fue correspondido en lo absoluto, Tony lo tomó de los hombros y lo intentó de alejar, lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, las que no fueron suficientes para mover ni un centímetro a Steve, el que comenzó a intensificar el beso, moviendo sus labios obligando a Tony a hacer lo mismo, Steve con lágrimas de impotencia recorriendo sus mejillas, acercándolo a él lo más que pudo, luego de unos segundos comenzó a introducir su lengua dentro de los labios del otro, irrumpiendo descarada y agresivamente, provocando que Tony también comenzara a llorar y en el momento en el que el cerebro de Steve volvió a funcionar y se dio cuenta de lo que esta haciendo, del error que estaba cometiendo y de lo horrible que era toda la situación, se alejó de golpe y miró a Tony, que lo veía con el rostro completamente empapado en lágrimas, con la mayor expresión de tristeza que podría haber tenido en el rostro y viendo en sus ojos todo el daño que le había causado en esa acción, lo roto que se veía por todo lo que le había hecho.

\- Lo siento – Steve fue el primero capaz de pronunciar palabra, Tony no era capaz de hacerlo – no debí haber hecho eso, lo siento mucho, de verdad

\- Si realmente sabes lo mal que estuvo eso ¿porque no simplemente lo pensaste desde el principio y simplemente nunca lo hiciste?, Steve, ¿porqué lo arruinaste de esta forma?

\- Tony

Steve intentó de acercar su mano a él, pero Tony de golpe se alejó de él, no solo alejó el rostro, sino que se alejó varios centímetro de él, protegiéndose, asustado, lo que le rompió el corazón a Steve, se alejó de él lo que considero que era suficiente.

\- Steve, arruinaste las cosas para siempre, ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo, te odio Steve

Steve no fue capaz de decir nada más y Tony simplemente se quedó en silencio porque él ya no tenía nada que decir, luego de lo que había pasado y lo que Steve había hecho no quería estar cerca de él nunca, cuando en un inicio le dolía irse del edificio porque no lo vería tanto como siempre ahora lo que más quería era irse de ahí y no volver a verlo.

Luego de varios minutos en los que simplemente se quedaron en silencio, el momento más incomodo que habrían podido vivir en sus vida, Tony sintió como alguien comenzaba a caminar por su habitación, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Stephen finalmente había regresado y al pensar en él se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, pero en la situación en la que estaba no fue capaz de ponerse de pie, solo pudo esperara a que Stephen llegara hasta él, apenas Stephen llegó al lugar interrumpió completamente el momento, lo que alivió a Tony e hizo sentir peor a Steve.

\- Tony – Stephen interrumpió completamente la conversación – pensé que estarías en la cama – en ese momento al sentir su voz Tony prácticamente salto del sillón y caminó hasta donde estaba su novio

\- Cuando te fuiste realmente no pude dormir

Tony se colgó a su cuello, lo besó apasionadamente en los labios, necesitaba hacerlo de esa forma, necesitaba sacarse esa sensación desagradable que Steve había dejado en ellos, Stephen por instinto y para corresponderle lo tomó de la cadera.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? – la voz de Tony sonaba levemente preocupado, quería saber lo antes posible de que se iría de ese lugar, ya no podía soportar la idea de seguir viviendo en ese edificio, Stephen lo besó con una sonrisa, sin entender lo que estaba pasando, siendo lo más apasionado que pudo

\- Nos iremos a vivir al santuario – Tony en ese momento no podía ser más feliz, lo besó con todas sus fuerzas a Stephen celebrando y lo miró a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa


	24. Mudanza

Tony besó a Stephen con pasión, que le dijera todo eso lo aliviaba completamente, realmente nunca había deseado más algo en su vida como en esos momentos deseaba salir definitivamente de edificio, y por su suerte no tendría que preocuparse por eso y a menos de que fuera necesario tampoco tendría la necesidad de hablar el porque de eso con nadie. Tony miró de reojo a Steve, que aún estaba sentado en el sillón, intentando de mirarlo con una expresión de disculpa, sabía que no podía decirlo con palabras, realmente se arrepentía de lo que estaba pasando, de lo que había hecho, aunque sabía que nunca sería capaz de decírselo y lo que más le dolía, estaba seguro que Tony nunca sería capaz de perdonarlo, Steve pensó que el hecho de que Tony se fuera sería lo peor que podría pasarle, pero todo eso era mucho peor.

Stephen sin notar lo que estaba pasando le correspondió el beso y la sonrisa a Tony, realmente para él era uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, lo tomó de la mano y rodeó su cintura con la otra mano acercándolo a él.

\- Vamos a la habitación – le besó levemente la frente – pensaba en que primero podemos llevar nuestras cosas al templo y después vemos que es lo que necesitamos para poder estar a gusto en el santuario

Tony simplemente asintió, en esos momento no quería decir nada estando prácticamente en medio de los dos, lo que quería era definitivamente ir a la habitación y ahí poder disfrutar de todo lo que estaba pasando, de las buenas noticias y su compañía.

Tony hizo que lo soltara y enredando sus dedos con los de Stephen comenzando a caminar para que él lo siguiera, lo que hizo con una sonrisa en el rostro, acariciando la palma de Tony con su pulgar, intentaron de caminar lentamente hasta la habitación, pero estaban los dos tan emocionados, cada uno por su razones, que no tardaron mucho en llegar hasta ahí, apenas entraron en la habitación Tony cerró la puerta detrás de él, con calle, lo que sorprendió a Stephen levemente, Stephen lo tomó de las caderas y lo acercó a él, mal interpretando levemente a Tony, el que sonrió y lo alejó un poco.

\- Vamos a ordenar las cosas – Tony lo rodeó por el cuello – quiero que estemos juntos en el templo lo más rápido posible – acercó sus labios a los oídos de Stephen – quizás estando allá podamos hacer otras cosas

\- Esa me parece una buena idea

Tony comenzó a sacar su ropa de su closet, doblándola y acomodándola sobre la cama, haciendo pequeñas pilas de sus camisas, sus pantalones y chaquetas, toda su ropa, prefería estar completamente concentrado en eso que detenerse a pensar en lo que había pasado antes de que Stephen llegara a prácticamente rescatarlo, mientras Stephen se dedicaba a guardar el resto de cosas que sabía que Tony podía necesitar, luego se aseguraría de las cosas que él podría necesitar, con todo lo que había pasado y lo que habían conseguido para Stephen lo más importante era Tony y su felicidad.

Tony se detuvo un segundo y se quedó en silencio mirando a Stephen, no se podía creer lo que tenía delante de él, no solo era la persona de la que se había enamorado y que le había correspondido, sino que también era la persona que estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por él y que lo había demostrado por completo, se sentía un poco culpable por lo que había pasado, sabía que todo había sido en contra de su voluntad, pero pensar en haber sentido los labios de Steve sobre los suyos lo hacía sentir sucio, como que de alguna manera no se merecía todo ese amor y dedicación que Stephen le estaba entregando. Luego de unos segundos Stephen notó que Tony se había detenido y prácticamente se había quedado mirando a la nada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre amor? – Stephen fue hasta él y lo abrazó con cuidado, por alguna razón sentía que si no tenía cuidado podía romperlo – te noto distraído – Tony volvió a la realidad y vio a Stephen que lo estaba abrazando con cuidado

\- No es nada – le intentó de sonreír de forma amplia, pero no fue del todo efectivo – lo siento, es que todo está pasando tan rápido y sinceramente no sé como es que debo reaccionar – Stephen lo besó con delicadeza en la frente

\- No te preocupes, sabes que mientras estemos juntos todo va a estar bien, no debes forzar tus emociones – le acarició la mejilla – solo ordenemos esto y vamos al templo a descansar – Tony simplemente pudo asentir – te amo – Tony se detuvo unos segundos y lo miró a los ojos, no se podía creer lo que veía en ellos, en ese momento pudo sonreír y él tomó a Stephen del rostro esa vez

\- Yo te amo a ti – se colgó a su cuello y lo besó, lo que provocó que ambos extendieran una sonrisa en sus rostros – y mucho

Stephen le besó el cuello, coqueteando con él, se moría de ganas llegar al templo de una vez, no esperar a ordenar las cosas y hacer uso de esa cama que tendrían que cambiar apenas pudieran.

Tony aún con la sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a poner su ropa en sus maletas, con mucho cuidado, tanto para que no se arrugaran como para que entraran la mayor cantidad de ropa posible en cada maleta, para que alcanzara todo de una sola vez mientras Stephen terminaba de guardar las cosas de Tony en cajas, cuando Stephen terminó con eso comenzó a ordenar su ropa, mientras Tony le comenzó a ayudar cuando había terminado con la propia y ya luego de unos minutos finalmente los dos terminaron con lo que estaban haciendo, ya era tiempo de abrir ese portal y llevar todas las cosas de una vez e irse de ese lugar, que era lo que Tony más deseaba.

\- Tony – Stephen lo tomó de las manos y lo miró a los ojos, acción que Tony correspondió también mirándolo a los ojos – esto va a ser un gran cambio, y quiero que lo entiendas, vivir en el santuario no es como vivir en tu edificio, el santuario tiene su orden y sus reglas, si te voy a dejar vivir en el santuario necesito que lo entiendas, porque no quiero que tengas problemas y no te quieras quedar

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que yo no puedo seguir reglas? – lo miró divertido, Stephen solo suspiró y lo miró con su mejor expresión escepticismo

\- ¿Realmente me lo preguntas? – ambos rieron divertidos, ninguno de los dos necesitaba una respuesta

\- Amor, necesito que me digas que lo entiendes

\- Stephen – lo tomó del rostro y lo miró a los ojos – lo entiendo, aceptaron que viviera ahí, han hecho mucho por nosotros, lo menos que puedo hacer es comportarme

Tony lo besó, primero un besó corto, luego regresó sus labios a los del otro, comenzando a moverlos, con cuidado, haciendo que ambos abrieran sus labios levemente, Tony introduciendo su lengua en sus labios con cuidado, jugando con ella lentamente, hasta que sus respiraciones se agitaron e inevitablemente quisieron continuar en lo que estaban, pero no podían, no era el momento, tenían que esperar, terminar el trabajo que les quedaba para al fin poder salir de ahí y luego podrían continuar con lo que estaban.

\- Te lo prometo – susurró Tony a unos centímetros de sus labios

\- También me vas a tener que prometer que continuaremos con esto más tarde – le acarició los labios que aún estaban húmedos por aquel beso

\- Lo prometo – susurró contra sus labios provocándolo

Stephen se separó de él y abrió el portal, Tony lo miró con un brillo en los ojos, nunca pensó en que tendría que atravesar uno de esos, la idea de hacerlo y saber que lo haría le maravillaba, comenzó a ponerse levemente nervioso ante la expectación mientras Stephen veía atentamente cada una de sus reacciones, le pareció completamente tierno e inocente como él se maravillaba por algo que él hacía todo el tiempo. Stephen lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió intentando de que calmara, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

\- No te preocupes, es solo como atravesar una puerta – Tony lo miró fingiendo indignación

\- ¿Crees que estoy asustado con algo tan simple como eso – Stephen sonrió de lado y le susurró al oído

\- Lo que creo realmente en que estás emocionado

\- Eres un idiota – la sonrisa en el rostro de Tony corroboró lo que Stephen estaba pensando

Stephen le besó en la frente y comenzó a caminar hasta el portal que daba directamente a la habitación de Stephen, que por su suerte estaba con la puerta cerrada, se podían llegar a tomar todo el tiempo que necesitaran, Stephen caminó hasta que quedó delante del portal, esperando a que Tony se detuviera a su lado, lo que ocurrió sin problema, Stephen mirándolo a los ojos atravesó el portal, deteniéndose en el lugar, esperando a que Tony se atreviera a cruzarlo él también, Tony solo lo pudo quedar mirando por unos segundos, luego respiró profundo, dándose fuerza y atravesó el portal quedando al otro lado, justo a un lado de Stephen, el que lo miró expectante, quería ver su reacción, se podía ver en los ojos de Tony lo maravillado que estaba de eso, quizás solo era realmente como cruzar una puerta, pero de alguna forma tenía algo especial, había algo especial en eso, y no sabía como describirlo, aunque Tony intentó de esconder todas esas emociones, no quería que Stephen lo viera de esa forma, tan emocionado por algo que para el otro era algo tan simple, pero no logró ocultarlo, porque sus ojos reflejaban toda esa emoción y a Stephen le encantaba poder verlo, poder ver esa emoción en sus ojos, se sentía privilegiado de que solo él pudiera verlo.

\- Viste que no era nada del otro mundo – sonrió y le besó la frente – ahora ayúdame a traer todas las cosas

\- Eres un idiota – Tony lo tomó por el cuello de su ropa y lo atrajo hasta él besándolo un poco brusco – hagámoslo rápido para que podamos continuar con lo de antes

Ambos simplemente sonrieron y comenzaron a trasladar las cosas de la habitación de Tony hasta la de Stephen, lo que le tomó varios minutos, no podían llevar muchas cosas a la vez y las cosas que tenían que llevar de Tony eran bastantes, sin contar las de Stephen, que a pesar de haber pasado poco tiempo viviendo con Tony en el edificio había acumulado bastantes cosas. Luego de varios minutos ya todas las cosas estaban en el templo y Stephen cerró el portal.

\- Ok, creo que ya tenemos todas la cosas – Tony se limpió el poco sudor que tenía en la frente y miró sonriente a Stephen – ahora podemos continuar con lo que estábamos

\- Espera un segundo hombre pervertido – lo tomó de las caderas y lo acerco a él – primero deberíamos comprar una cama, nueva, donde podamos dormir los dos juntos

\- Stephen – se colgó a su cuello mirándolo a los ojos – no sabes lo mucho que me pone hacerlo en esa cama

\- Definitivamente eres un pervertido sin remedio

Stephen lo tomó de las cintura e hizo que Tony rodeara su cintura con sus piernas, lo llevó hasta la cama y lo dejó caer con delicadeza sobre ella, se acomodó a un lado de él, abrazándolo con cuidado, los dos cerraron los ojos por unos segundos, sintiendo la calidez y tranquilidad del otro, haciendo que sus respiraciones agitadas por el trabajo se calmaran y comenzaran a tranquilizarse lentamente hasta que su respiración era tranquila y pausada y sin poder evitarlo se quedaron dormidos por el gran esfuerzo que habían realizado, tendrían que tener ese momento de intimidad en otro momento, cuando tuvieran más energías para hacerlo.


	25. Problema

Tony se aferró a Stephen, se acercó a él y lo besó, con pasión, moviendo sus labios e introduciendo su lengua sin previo aviso, descolocando levemente a Stephen, no se esperaba una respuesta así de su parte, pero se dejó llevar, después de todo realmente le estaba pareciendo completamente atractivo y excitante, lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó a él, correspondiendo el beso, comenzando él también a jugar con su lengua, ambos permanecían con los ojos cerrados, Stephen quería sentir por completo todo lo que estaba pasando mientras que Tony de alguna forma estaba intentando de escapar de algo. Stephen por unos segundos abrió los ojos, solo quería ver la expresión de Tony, que esperaba que fuera la que siempre tenía cuando se besaban, esos ojos cerrados con fuerza para poder sentir con más intensidad, su rostro relajado y tranquilo, sintiéndose seguro al lado del otro, pero lo que él vio en esos momentos fue todo lo contrario, pudo ver como lágrimas salían de sus ojos, como su expresión era de dolor, completamente alterado, se notaba que no estaba ni tranquilo ni a gusto, pero que necesitaba ese contacto, sin importar que y Stephen necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando para que Tony se comportara de esa forma.

Stephen lo alejó lo más tranquilo que pudo, intentando de no alterarlo de más, cuando estaban a unos centímetro Tony abrió los ojos y miró a Stephen directamente a los suyos, Tony se notaba sorprendido, como si no hubiera notado la forma en la que se estaba comportando hasta que Stephen lo alejó de él, en esos momento sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos y como recorrían sus mejillas, en ese momento el llanto finalmente salió por completo de sus ojos, se aferró a Stephen y escondió su rostro en el cuello de él, Stephen lo abrazó, acariciando su espalda, tranquilizándolo, esperando a que Tony calmara un poco la respiración y se pudiera sentir seguro en los brazos de él.

\- Tony – le susurró al oído sin esperar a que se separara de él – estás seguro aquí conmigo – le acarició el rostro con una mano – puedes confiar en mi

Tony negó con la cabeza, con fuerza, no sabía qué hacer, realmente no sabía como sentirse, lloraba desconsolado en los brazos de la persona que más amaba sin poder olvidar a Steve, no podía olvidar como él se atrevió a siquiera posar sus manos sobre él, a poner sus labios sobre él y a profanar su boca, todo aquello era demasiado para él, solo quería poder volver besar a Stephen y quitarse esa sensación de encima, de poder quietar ese recuerdo de su mente, pensaba que mientras más se perdiera en Stephen, más podría quitarse ese mal momento de encima, pero eso no funcionaba, no servía y eso lo hacía sentir más roto de lo que ya estaba, de solo pensarlo no podía dejar de llorar, no podía contener el llanto, Stephen simplemente le acariciaba la espalda, tranquilizándolo y esperando pacientemente a que tranquilamente se calmara.

\- Stephen – su voz se quebraba, aún no había dejado de llorar, no podía contenerlo, pero necesitaba hablar – yo no quería que eso pasara, lo juro – Stephen lo tomó del mentón

\- Tony, mírame – él finalmente abrió los ojos, sin dejar de sollozar – ¿qué es lo que no querías que pasara? – Tony intentó de besarlo, pero Stephen sabía que no era correcto así que se alejó

\- Steve – suspiró profundamente, casi soltando un gemido de dolor – él – volvió a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza – sé que quizás no es demasiado, que quizás no sea nada realmente, que no sea lo que parece – no pudo seguir hablando y volvió a esconder su rostro

\- ¿Qué es lo que parece?

\- Una violación – Stephen de solo escuchar esa palabra se quedó helado, por unos segundos no pudo mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, olvidó respirar por unos segundos – Steve me forzó, le dije que me iba a ir del edificio, él no quería aceptarlo y me tomó a la fuerza, me besó, pero no un beso simple – su llanto se hacía cada vez más intenso – el forzó mis labios, forzó a que los separara, introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca completamente a la fuerza, él me forzó, yo no quería, Stephen de verdad, ese beso, yo no lo quería

Stephen no pudo responder por unos segundos, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a Tony, como si de soltarlo un solo segundos se desmoronaría y perdería a la persona que amaba, no podía creer y no entendía lo que estaba pasando, no podía entender como una persona podía hacerle eso a otra persona, como podría romperla de esa forma, cuando se hace llamar su amigo, su mejor amigo y hasta hace unos días lo había amenazado de que si no lo cuidaba lo mataría y era él quien le hacía el mayor daño, lo había herido completamente, había hecho algo sin retorno y eso Stephen no se lo perdonaría.

\- Tony – aún lo tenía aferrado con fuerzas, no se atrevía a mirar su rostro después de saber que era lo que causaba esa expresión y ese dolor – no tienes que disculparte, no es tu culpa, amor, ese hombre te hizo daño

Stephen finalmente logró contener sus lagrimas y con una mano se secó el rostro, le dolía mucho lo que estaba pasando y quería llorar a montones, pero debía cuidar de Tony, debía protegerlo y hacerlo sentir seguro en sus brazos, debía una vez más ser el fuerte para que Tony pudiera ser el débil, lo que no le molestaba, le agradaba ser quién protegía a su novio, pero odiaba la razón por la que tenía que hacerlo.

\- No minimices el daño, lo que te hizo no estuvo bien, yo mismo lo mataría con mis manos, te lo juro – por unos segundos Tony dejó de llorar y pudo ver a los ojos a Stephen – él te violó de cierta forma y no está bien que lo dejemos pasar

\- ¿Qué sugieres hacer?, nadie tomaría en serio una denuncia así

\- Si nadie toma en serio una denuncia así yo mismo lo mataré

\- No Stephen – le acarició el rostro y le secó las lágrimas que aún permanecían en su rostro – no te puedes rebajar a su nivel, él no lo vale – Stephen le secó las lágrimas a Tony, con cariño, deteniendo su pulgar sobre su mejilla

\- No puedo solo dejarlo pasar, ignorar que esa persona te hirió, te hizo daño, no puedo aceptar que estás así de mal por su culpa y no hacer nada – le besó la frente con cariño

\- Stephen – lo miró a los ojos – no quiero que hagas nada malo, concuerdo contigo que él se merece todas las penas del infierno, pero tú no mereces ensuciarte las manos

\- ¿Qué propones que haga?

La expresión de Stephen era de completa súplica, Tony le estaba pidiendo que no hiciera nada al respecto cuando sabía que no podía soportar que ese hombre le hubiera hecho tanto daño, no podía soportar que después de eso Steve continuara con su vida como si nada, mientras que Tony tendría que vivir con ese dolor y ese daño de por vida.

\- Tony, por favor, no me puedes pedir que me mantenga al margen luego de lo que hizo – Tony le besó en los labios, solo unos segundos, calmando a Stephen

\- Amor – lo pensó unos segundos y solo pudo suspirar rendido, él realmente estaba de acuerdo con Stephen, no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar, todo eso le dolía y se tenía que hacer algo al respecto – sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con la violencia, pero dejaré en tus manos lo que sea que él se merece – sonrió divertido – solo no lo mates ¿sí? – Stephen sonrió y lo besó, abrazándolo con fuerza

\- Eres un idiota, te amo y sabes que siempre estarás seguro y a salvo conmigo, solo confía en mi – Tony asintió lentamente

\- Confió en ti y te amo – finalmente la respiración de los dos estaba calmada, ellos mismo estaban calmados, tranquilos – por eso sé que no harás nada que no debas hacer

\- Eso es manipulación

Stephen tomó a Tony por las caderas, él se acomodó de espaldas en la cama e hizo que Tony se acomodara sobre él, posando sus caderas sobre las de Stephen, no era nada provocativo ni nada que pudiera estar cercano a eso, solo quería tenerlo cerca, a su disposición y poder verlo de cuerpo completo. Stephen posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Tony, bajó levemente sus manos hasta posarlas sobre sus caderas y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras Tony acariciaba levemente el pecho de Stephen por sobre la ropa.

\- Te encanta que te manipule – lo besó con cuidado y se apoyó con una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de Stephen – pero no creo que podamos seguir con esto – movió levemente sus caderas – ya sabes – su rostro se volvió levemente triste – no creo que este sea momento de hacerlo, lo siento – volvió a ponerse erguido e intentó de volver a sonreír

\- No te disculpes, tonto – lo tomó por las caderas con delicadeza y sonrió – por ahora podemos ir a comprar esa cama que necesitamos, no es muy cómodo dormir aquí los dos, y no será cómodo hacerlo aquí – le acarició el rostro – créeme

\- ¿Ya lo has hecho? – Stephen rio divertido – pensé que sería la primera persona en hacer este tipo de cosas contigo en esta cama

\- Eres un idiota – le acarició el rostro – nunca hubo nadie en esta cama y tampoco habrá nadie con quien lo llegue a hacer en esta cama, compraremos una nueva, más grande y la disfrutaremos todo lo que sea posible

\- Me agrada esa idea

Tony se volvió a acostar a su lado y quedó mirando a Stephen, antes de cambiarse al santuario hubo un momento en el que no sabía si era buena idea contarle eso a Stephen, no sabía porque había pensado en que quizás no lo entendería, lo juzgaría a él y eso solo arruinaría las cosas, no se espero que Stephen se lo tomara de esa forma, todo eso lo hacía sentir levemente mejor acerca de lo que había pasado, a pesar de que ese dolor nunca se iría, le hacía sentir protegido y eso hacía que no doliera tanto, porque sentía que si estaba a su lado nada malo podría pasarle, nada malo volvería a su vida y eso era lo que importaba.

Stephen le dolía todo lo que Tony le había dicho, no podía creer como alguien podía herir de esa forma a quien consideraba como su amigo, como su mejor amigo, una persona que debía protegerlo le hizo uno de los daños más grandes, pero le hacía sentir mejor que Tony pudiera confiar en él y se sintiera seguro en sus brazos, desde ese momento Stephen se prometió a si mismo que estando él vivo nunca permitiría que nadie pudiera llegar a hacerle daño a Tony, lo protegería de todo y todos, independiente de si su vida dependía de ello.


End file.
